The Grey Warden of the Void
by MikoCatFace
Summary: The Fifth Blight has ended with the death of the Archdemon and peace return to Ferelden once again but with what cost? Louise de La Vallière from Tristain summon what she thinks is a normal elf, but in reality she summon the very own Hero of Ferelden that sacrifice her own life to save Ferelden and her friends, will she help Louise? Or will she keep her duty as a Grey Warden?
1. Chapter 1

**My very first crossover that I thought to do...yeah... I have been working on this story on the same time I was working the unleashed champion.**

**Ideais just pop out to do a crossover out of my head and was this...so...yeah... -_-U**

**Well enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 1: From death to Tristain

The end of Blight had ended it had before truly begun, Ferelden had been saved and the entire kingdom rose up to joyously greet its new king, the Grey Wardens stood redeemed, and a new age had begun. But at what cost? The cost of losing his true love, Eurydice, that stood with during the Blight that she sacrificed her own life too stopped it and for saving the man that she loved, the love that she never knew before meeting him, there on Redcliffe where she and her love one saved from evil undead by freeing Connor from the demon that was possessing him. Her lifeless body remained there on the stone altar surrounded by flowers wearing the same massive armor that she used fight with the Archdemon, the Warden Commander armor, standing front of her stand Alistar the new king of Ferelden and also a Grey Warden wearing the same armor that his deceased brother used once and the same one that he used to fight the Archdemon with her, he look at her face and see her peaceful, the same elvish face that he meted back Ostagar, the same long silver haired and pale skin, the same beauty that he meted there .

On the funeral were there the same companions that fought alongside her, the people that helped along her journeys, every member of the Circle personally went there to say goodbye for the last time their best student and mage that ever had. The silence hovered there until their king broke it "My friends, we are gathered here to pay our respects to the Grey Warden that saved us all." he started "She gave her life to destroy the Blight, a sacrifice we must never forget. It was no accident that she was, either. She was special, and each of us has had our life touched by her in some way." Alistar look at her peaceful face, as she look like that was just sleeping peacefully "I…I thought we would be together forever." he said sadly "The Grey Wardens couldn't have asked for anyone finer. How do you properly honor someone like that? The Grey Wardens are building a magnificent tomb at Weisshaupt, right next to Garahel's, but I'd like to do something as well. Knight-Commander Greagoir, please step forward." He called man wearing the Templar armor between his fifty and came forward.

"Tell me, what is the situation currently with the Circle of Magi?" his king asked "Under control, though the Circle has been greatly weakened. Still, there have been no further possessions." the Templar answer it "I wish to see the Circle restored, but I understand the Veil at the tower is too weak. That being the case, I wish a new tower built—with the Chantry's aid. And it will bear the Hero's name." his king said "A fine idea, your Majesty." Greagoir agreed.

"And once the tower is built, Knight-Commander, I am granting the new Circle autonomy." he added "What?" said the Templar shocked "But… your Majesty! I think what has happened only proves-!" he said revolted by his king, but his king interrupted him "It proves what a substantial contribution a mage can make. They have earned the chance to prove they can watch themselves, don't you agree?"

"I… yes, your Majesty. As you say." the Templar said defeated, he bow to him and then leaves "Let all know that the arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuilt, and hopefully live up this example. Friends, let us hope that she has gone on to a better place and that she knows just how thankful we are for what she has done here." he said to the public, and then he turn back where were his love one lies down and take off from his purse a preserved rose that she preserved with her magic, the same rose that he had given to her, the rose was found inside her armor right on her chest where the heart is, his emotions started showing up as he remember even on the final battle, she still love him even after their disaster separation, he puts the rose between her hands on her chest and with his free hand he touched her cold cheeks "You will be missed. More that I can possibly say." so he kiss on her lips for a last time. Soon a man carrying a torch light up the altar for her body could go to be beside of Maker. That was plan but…

On Tristain Academy of Magic

Today was the day of Summoning Ceremony, this was first exam of every second year student of the academy, a sacred day of every mage that encounter their familiar spirit that will spend the rest of their life by the first time. Every student of the second year had finished theirs summoning ritual except a small ping haired girl.

"Did everyone finish their rituals?" asked a half bald man wearing a blue robe "No, Miss Vallière still have to do her ritual." Said boosted tanned redhead "Really? The Zero? Perhaps she will summon an explosion!" said one of her classmates "Or in rare cases nothing!" said other student. Louise de La Vallière, also known as Louise the Zero due he percentage of succession of casting even the simpler spell is total zero.

The half bald man gave her permission to continue, she nod and took a deep breath so she rose up wand and start chanting her summoning line "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" and out nowhere big explosion causing smoke spreading everywhere "I knew this was going to happen." said a classmate.

"Louise is the Zero after all!" said another random student while laughing "Are you all right, Montmorency?" said a blond male mange while trying to get up a blond curled female mage. Every student thought that yet again Louise had fallen but then they saw figure lying on the ground as the smoke fade away they saw woman wearing a armor, she wasn't wearing any helmet this way they could see her face, beautiful long silver hair and skin pale as snow "Is that a knight?" said a female student "Well, well, well after all Louise has able to summon something ." said the red head.

Louise approach at the knight that she had summoned and look at her "Is she sleeping? Hey wake up!" she shouted while shouting and shaking her trying to wake her up, seconds later her eyes started opening slowly opening reveling her blue eyes like water "Who are you?" Louise asked to the silver haired, but of nowhere the woman gasped as if lifereturn to her body, she started coughing while trying to balance her air circulation.

Eurydice P.O.V

Darkness, I could only darkness, I could still remember that day, the day where I pierce that sword on Archdemon's head to mark the end of the Blight but to also to save the life of the man I loved, even so I couldn't spend mine last days with him I didn't regret anything, I am happy that he will life "My servant…" suddenly voice appeared on the middle of darkness "…that existed somewhere in this vast universe…" a voice of a language that she never heard ringed inside of her head "…my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" and out of nothing a light appeared on mine eyes on this darkness and suddenly air started circling inside my lung, I could feel my blood running my body and my strength was slowly returning.

As I open my eyes open started to see something pink blurring figure right in front of me, as my vision slowly recover pink figure start speaking a unknown language to me, after I started focusing my vision I was able determine what was the pink figure, it was small girl with pink hair she wasn't older than 15, she was wearing a black cape, with white shirt and a black skirt, then I look around and she more children probably around her age wearing clothes similar to her, the children were accompanied by a tall ball man with a staff, wait a staff? He probably must be a mage, wait, if he is a mage that would mean these children must be his students, then this would mean this must be a Circle, wait a Circle in open hair. Suddenly a female voice spoke behind and when I turn how was it, it was the pink haired girl speaking too me on a strange language.

Louise P.O.V

"I said, who are you?" I asked again to this woman but she didn't respond to me, she just look at me like she was confuse or something, by looking at her, she must be knight or something, her armor is something I never seen, not even on history books show any kind of knight with this armor, I look at her hands I see that she was holding a rose, where did she find, soon after she noticed she had that rose with and just show a little smile and put it inside of her armor and rose up and look around then she started speaking at me with a strange language that I didn't know, suddenly with the wind raise and her hair hovered with direction of wind, reveling her neck and…EARS! SHE IS ELF! What is an elf doing here!?

Normal P.O.V

"Do you mind to tell me where I am, da´len?" Eurydice asked to the pink haired but she didn't respond to her, then the wind made her hair covering her eyes but when Eurydice fixed her back to normal she look back at the girl and see shocked and scared for some reason. She try to approach the girl but step back in fear "What's wrong?" Eurydice said while trying to approach her "Stop right there elf! Don't dare to touch my students!" said the elder mage while pointing his staff at her.

"What's wrong? I don't understand what are you saying." respond to him due the fact she didn't understand, then she start approach him "Don't move! I will not hesitating to attack you!" he warned her then on the tip of his staff a fireball started forming "Please calm down, I don't want to fight!" she shouted to him while pointing her arm at him. Due fact he didn't understand what she says so he thought she was starting to send a spell at him, and by auto-defense he through his spell at her. Without thinking Eurydice use Spell Shield to protect herself from the mage's spell.

"Barrier type spell?" said Colbert confuse, all mages turn surprised by her quick reaction then the elder mage boosted his spell enough to cover her shield by the flames but unfortunately spell the direction Louise that was still behind Eurydice but when the elder mage noticed her it was too late the spell was going to hit her. Louise close her eyes as she see her ending getting closer, few seconds passed and she didn't felt any pain and when she reopen her eyes she was surrounding by some kind wall of light was protecting her from Colbert spell but for some reason her body was stuck he couldn't even move a finger. Colbert stop his attack reveling Louise being protected by the elf's spell, this act surprised him and his students "An elf protecting a human? That is impossible!" said the red head surprised as she Louise being by the elf.

Eurydice took this chance, she broke her spell that she used on pink haired to able to concentrate then she punched the ground to make spell Earthquake around her, caching the elder mage unguarded he fell by losing his balance then she used Glyph of Paralysis to stop the mage for doing anything, the mage cursed he was tricked, the elven mage approach him "Very well now we can speak probably." she said to him, he just look at her without saying nothing.

Eurydice P.O.V

Very well is confirmed that they don't speak my language and I don't speak theirs but maybe, just maybe there is language that is similar to theirs, but right lets test how many he know, well finally language classes back on the Circle will finally useful for something "Hello, do you understand me?" I asked in Tevene but nothing, it seems Tevinter Imperium isn't famous here, well then I tried Rivaini and nothing, then I tried Ander and after Antivan and nothing, well were it comes "Hello, do you understand me?" I asked in Orlesian then he reacted, bingo "If you understand me, just nod." I said again in Orlesian hoping for something then he nodded, finally now he can speak…I hope.

Louise P.O.V

The elven after sending some kind of spell professor Colbert that stop him from moving, then she approach speaking to him with that language of hers, then she stood there thinking then she started speaking in some kind languages, every single one sounded different, I think she was trying to find a way to speak with him "Greetings, do thee comprehend I?" wait did the elf spoke in Tristain, no, she spoke in old Tristain, the professor was surprised and then the elf was smiling and then she mumble something that I didn't understand "If thou comprehend I, just nod." she said again then professor nod "Art thou whiling to parley?" she asked, wait she want to talk? Since when an elf want to talk to a human, but considering her actions against us perhaps she is willing to talk. But then I see professor nodding her.

Normal P.O.V

Eurydice sees Colbert nodding, she release a smile then she snaps her fingers allowing her spell brake off, Colbert feels his body getting lighter when he was trying to get up Eurydice give her hand to help him to get up, he gladly accepted, Colbert look at her and sees that wasn't like any elf that he ever saw, something on her "Wait a moment, miss, I help our talk being more easier." he said as he lift his staff and start spinning around, a light start surrounding her and then it vanish "Now you should understand me, right?" he said to her, for some reason she could understand everything what he was saying "How did you…" she said shocked at moment he interrupted her "Is a translation spell. So what do you want talk about?" he ask her "I almost forgot, very well. First, may I know where I am?"

"Well you are at Tristain, to be more precisely you are at Tristain Academy of Magic, here we teach our students from noble families in the arts of magic through the four elements, fire, water, earth and wind." he answered her question "Wait so your called 'Academy of Magic' is your Circle that only teach nobles?" she made another question that confuse him "Circle?"

"The Circle of Magi is dominant organization for the training of mages within nations of Thedas. It is governed and monitored by the Chantry, guarded and supervised by the Templar Order. Normally children at age six to twelve are taken from their families and brought to the Circle as soon they show any signs of magic…" she paused, then put her hand on her arm as she remember her past "On my case I was brought to the Circle with just four years, I was told that I was forcefully taken from my clan by a group of Templars that were chasing a Maleficar inside Brecillian Forest."

Colbert took pity on girl, even she being an elf she was forcefully taken away from her family and everything she knew "I am sorry for earing that." he said with a voice full pity "Don't be, the Circle wasn't so bad. There were a lot children like me there, so could be what you say a second home. Taking the part of the watchful eye of the Templars, I tell they were like bugs I tell you!" Colbart and Eurydice start chuckling just imagining the Templars being like bugs.

"Oh! I almost forgot asking! Who are you, miss? My name is Colbert , I am square fire mage and teacher of this academy." he introduced himself with a bowed "I am Eurydice, mage of the Circle of Ferelden and a Grey Warden" by showing respect she bowed herself "If my, how I was brought here?" she asked to him "Well you were summon her by Summoning Ceremony that allow our second yeas student summoning a spirit familiar making them familiars, in this case you were summon by Miss Vallière." he said while pointing to the little pink haired girl on the floor.

Then Eurydice thinks a little "Wait, you are talking about a familiar, right? Like a servant?" she asked to the professor, Colbert think a little "Well…if you put on that way, yes." he said calmly, Eurydice was shocked, she was sent to another country by a summoning spell and becoming a familiar to a little child "What your telling me that I have become a servant of this da'len!" she said revolted "I am sorry! But there isn't other way, first, you can't run away because the academy wouldn't allow it, and second, even you manage to escape you would have entire country revolted against you, because you are a elf!".

Eurydice P.O.V

Damn it, the Maker must be playing with me. But I can't simply accept that, as a Grey Warden I am suppose serve to everybody not a single one, then again is said a Grey Warden goes where he is need do, perhaps she is one who need me the most at moment, I look at her, I can only sadness and doubt inside her yet I can fill something inside her, something powerful but what.

"*sigh* Very well I accepted." I said to the teacher then I turn to the girl that I suppose to serve, I knell to her level "Do want you have to, da'len."

Louise P.O.V

I see the elf knelling to me "Do want you have to, da'len." I heard her as she had some doubt, I look at professor Colbert, he just to confirm to continue "Very well. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." And then I hold her face came closer to seal the contract.

Eurydice P.O.V

DID SHE JUST KISS ME!? SHE JUST KISS ME! First the familiar thing and now this! This little girl just kiss me out of nowhere! OUCH! My right hand started burning as if was on fire, this feeling is the same of my joining! I remove my left gauntlet and see some kind runes on my back hand, I can fell power coming from runes but yet I can the taint inside of mine body trying rejecting it. I can fill it, both the taint and the power are fighting each other to take over mine body, slowly all the strength I gathered was slowly fading away I can't barely keep my eyes open, then I could fell both the taint and the power balance each next thing I knew I had passed out.

Normal P.O.V

Eurydice pass out right in top of Louise "Hey, get off me!" she shouted, her tiny was slowly being crush by her familiar's armor "Damn, you weight a ton!" she said while trying to get her out top of her "Wait a moment Miss Vallière, Gramont please help me lift her." said Colbert "Yes sir!" said a blond guy carrying a rose called Guiche Gramont, due the weight of the armor it was need at least two persons to lift with their magic as they pose her down, the runes on her hand call Colbert's attention "Damn she is heavy!" the blond student said while easing his hands "Those runes…" Colbert at the runes intrigued but there were things more important "Gramont lets take her to Miss Vallière's room." he said while using his magic on her then the blond mage follow him. Louise just sees he familiar being carried by the teacher and by Guiche, she release a sigh as she sees her day getting from worst to awfulness, to think of all things she could summon she had summon an elf, a red head approach the pinkette "Well that was something. Finally Louise the Zero become Louise the One! For her first successful spell!"

As Louise sees the elf being carried to inside she decides to retire to her room. When they arrived she was putted on Louise's bed to at least let her be comfortable "Miss Vallière, look after Miss Eurydice until she wale up." said Colbert while leaving the room with Guiche "WHAT! You gonna leave me with her!" said Louise while approaching "Bye!" said the teacher closing door. The pinkette was left alone with Eurydice, she look at the silver haired as she was sleeping "Why this had to happen to me!" she complained "I was hoping a dragon, or a griffin or a manticore!" as she approach at her familiar she could feel her breathing as she sleeps, few hours passed it was already dusk, she was sitting a chair near of her desk reading a book about elves but soon after Eurydice started waking up "Where I am?" she asked still dizzy.

"At my room, elf." said pinkette while staring at her while closing but then she notices she was going to the direction of door "Where are you thinking going?" she ask "What you think da'len? Getting out of this place." the silver haired responds "But you can't go! You are my familiar, you can't simply 'Getting out this place'!" the pinkette said she approach her.

"Sorry, but I don't have the intentions becoming your familiar." as soon she open Louise close it quickly "No! You are staying here!" she order her "Just look, shemlen!" said Eurydice annoyed, shemlen a word that she rarely used, it was only use when if she really didn't like someone, forcefully removes Louise front of her and get out of the room, she start going down of a stone staircase hoping finding the exist, as he was walking the halls she could feel magic around if she the academy was built with magic the she look it front of her and sees a blond male mage wearing a black cape talking with a brunette female mage that was wearing a brown cape, she could see the blond flirting the brunette.

On the moment she passed them the two mages notice her "Isn't that…" appointed brunette "Yes, she is the one that Louise had summoned." the blond said to his companion, as she was going down of more staircases he could see her angry face for a moment "Damn she is pretty angry." he mumble, as soon Eurydice went down Louise appeared "Hey Guiche, come with me." she order on the moment she grab him "Hey! WAIT!" he complained while he was being dragged.

Soon Eurydice arrived the courtyard her strength was disappearing "Damn it, I still didn't recover. I need to take a break." she leaned herself to a wall and start to think what to now "I need to find a way back to Ferelden." then she started to think, the only way she could think of was by boat and yet she wonder, a think it was concerning her "Why didn't that teacher knew nothing about the Circle! Perhaps I am not even in Thedas…maybe other country that the Chantry doesn't know?" there is a only way to find out trying to listen to them, even without the Blight is possible to sense a darkspawn over the land. She started to concentrate trying ear them, she kept there few seconds and nothing, she didn't sense any darkspawn, she knew what she was doing, she already mastered the way to sense them but nothing, is if the darkspawns doesn't even exist "No, it can't be…they are the enemy of every race…what!?" as she look at the night sky, she noticed something, there was two moons instead one "It can't be…is impossible!"

Then something happen to her, her body become lighter and when she noticed what was happening she was levitate then notice the pinkette accompanied by the blond mage from before pointing a rose to her 'It must be him casting this spell ' Eurydice cursed "Damn you are pretty heavy but I can handle it. Now I look at you, you don't seem that powerful from before." Guiche taunt her "Don't mock me, shemlen!" she shouted to him then she try to dispel his spell, but her body was too weak to even cast a simple spell.

"You are coming with me, elf. And this time I will not let you escape." the pinkette to her, then Louise command Guiche to take back Eurydice to her room, soon they arrived there she putted on her a leash of chains around her neck that was screwed to her bed "Now you will stay there like a good servant and obey my orders!" she yelled to her, Eurydice just glare to her "I will not obey to a shemlen like you! As my pride as a Grey Warden I shall not summit to you!" she yelled her back.

Eurydice tries to remove the leash but it was useless "That is the best leash that money can buy, with that you can't run away again." Louise said with pride as she was changing her uniform to a nightgown, then she throw her used clothes too Eurydice "What are you doing?" she asked as she remove her bra from her head "What you think? Is for you to wash tomorrow."

"What you think I am? I am Grey Warden not some kind of servant!" the word of Grey Warden called her attention "You have been mentioning that word a lot. Grey Warden, what's that? Some kind of title?" she ask her curiously "Is something that a shemlen like you will never understand." Eurydice answered aggressively "What that supposed to mean!?" the pinkette yelled in fury but her familiar didn't respond to her "I am going to sleep. You better stay put and don't do anything!" she order to Eurydice "Don't worry I will not be like this for long." She taunt to her "I would like to see that." Louise responded to her taunt, then light turn off.

Two hours passed sense when Louise went to bed, she could hear her sleeping peacefully although she as fell to sleep few second after going to bed. On this hours allowed Eurydice recover someone of her strength, she grab the chain that was connecting the leash to the bed and start to melt it with her fire magic, after two minutes she was able to melt the chain releasing her and then she took care of the leash .After ridding of the leash she was able to stretch her legs for a while, then she notice the little girl sleeping face "Well she is kind of adorable if wasn't her attitude." the moonlight aluminate the entire room, she pull a chair over and sit near of the window and she stood there observing the moons .

Sadness came to her and the tears started appeared on her eyes, the idea the idea of not being able to return to Ferelden to see her friends and her lover, because what it seems that she was in another world because back in Ferelden there is only one moon but she doesn't wanted to believe it. Eurydice removes the well preserved rose thanks to her magic, she still remember the night that Alistar gave it to her like was yesterday ,she still remember how nervous and cute he looked that night, she hold near of her chest "Alistar…" she mumble, then she fell asleep.

Chapter 1 end

* * *

**Well chapter 1 is over and I am working on the next chapter, I will announce that "The Unleashed Champion" will take a while cause I still need some ****ideias, so I will keep with this until I have fresh ideias for it. **

**See ya on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well finaly the chapter 2 is publish for you to read it! Thank you for Flames of Nocturne that helped me with this!**

**I wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews! It's funny, this story was the first that I made that had reviews and I was like "It seems that crossovers get more reviews that stories."**

**Most of them were because of my grammar and for that I'm sorry, ****english**** isn't my native language so I have some difficulties when I write. Also I did what you guys ****suggested by putting more paragraphs when someone is talking, I hope I did it good!**

**Simple405: I noticed that too, but when I realized of my mistake the chapter was already published.**

**ArcherShirou and necrofantasia: I think what I did in the previous chapter, of how Louise and Guiche treated Eurydice can be acceptable.**

**First, they have never seen an elf in their entire lives ****other than in the stories, maybe, so they don't know how dangerous an elf can be.**

**Second, I think Guiche is a show off type of person, so by doing that, he tried show that Man are stronger that the Elves.**

**And third, I think Louise is a very proud person just because she is a Vallière so she thinks that she is superior and also she is a spoiled child. In the actual story Louise treat Saito badly, even knowing that he has a sword with him.**

**Don't worry, in this chapter they will be put in their place.**

**Also, for necrofantasia, about the sudden weakness of what happen to Eurydice can be acceptable, because she was practically revived when she was summoned by Louise, so weakness was a good choice when someone is revived because they aren't in their full strength. Also the other reason will be explained in the near future.**

**Okay, I dont have anything else to say. So I hope you like it**

**And yet again thank you ****Flames of Nocturne.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Annoying shemlens

Louise P.O.V

I woke up in some kind of forest, which was practically impossible because I went to sleep in my room! Only if that elf dragged me here! But where!? I could see the light of the sun penetrating the branches of trees and I could hear the birds singing all over the forest but yet this forest is unknown to me. These trees are even bigger to the ones I'm used to seeing, this forest doesn't show any signs that was ever touched by Man. It was rare to see forest like this in Tristain. But something calls my attention, smoke, I could see smoke coming out from the forest, not far from here! Maybe is a camp of hunters, maybe they can take back to the Academy.

As I ran towards the smoke I could see way better without the tree obscuring my vision because of their branches. But when I arrived, I saw something that I never wished to see. What it seems a group of five knights had just finished killing a mage, a NOBLE! And this wasn't a camp, but was a battle, the smoke was originally flames that were still blazing around, I look at noble corpse and just see two swords impaled on his back, one of his murderers pull out a sword and sheath it.

The knights were wearing strange armor I never saw before, it was silver plate armor with a sword symbol on the chest and they were wearing a long chainmail skirt that reaches to then ankles that was covered by a dark purple fabric, their faces were covered by full helmets. All of them reminded me Romalia knights commended by the pope himself. I decided to speak with them if even they are under orders of the pope they didn't have the right to kill a noble without a reason, in reality I wanted to run way but because of my pride as a Vallière, I could not look away from this!

"Do you understand what you have done!?" I yelled at him but they didn't respond to me "Hey are you deaf or something?" and yet again they didn't respond to me, I was right in front of him, I was right there and he didn't see me, any of them weren't aware of my existence, like I didn't exist.

"We finally finished hunting this Maleficar, it took us five days to catch him but it was worth it!" said one knight as he clean the blood on his sword with a cloth, then something happen, he passed right throw me like a ghost, wait, are they ghosts!? Or is it me!? What did that elf done to me!

"Hey captain shouldn't we keep moving? I heard there is a dalish camp camping on this forest." said other knight, what in the Brimir's name is he talking about? What is a dalish!?

"We are fine as long we keep away from their camp." said his captain trying calm him down, as they were leaving suddenly something move under bushes calling the captain attention "Who is there!?" he yelled as he unsheathed his sword, the others knights did the same but they looked stunned for some reason. When I look where they were looking at, I see a small child no older than 4, wearing a white tunic dress holding a rag doll on her arms and an oversize silver necklace with a carved pendant with a shape of a circle with flowers carved on it. The child look similar somehow to her, pale skin, silver hair that covered just her neck and those blue eyes were like looking at water and…her EARS! This girl is elf!

"Oh by Maker is that a dalish elf." said one the captain knights "If she is here that means the others are around somewhere!" he said almost panicking.

"Calm down!" the captain order him, he start approach the girl but the girl walks backwards with fear on her face as she see the dead noble on floor "Calm down child, we aren't here to hurt you." he tries to calm her down but it was worthless.

"GYAAAAAA!" the girl started screaming in fear and them something strange happen, a blue aura started wrap around her and things like leafs, sticks and stones started levitating right front them, the captain stared at her shocked.

"Someone so young and already showing magical signs?!" he mumble shocked.

"Someone is coming!" a knight warned.

"Damn it! Let's go and we are taking the girl!" he ordered his men and they nod, the captain grab the child but she tries to fight back, but she couldn't do nothing against his strong grasp (grasp is singular, even though it uses two hands), he takes a small stone from his pocket and pointed at her face and light came out making her to pass out. The captain runs into to the forest to the direction were his men went without realizing that the child dropped her doll.

Soon after they left, a large group elves carrying bows and sword appeared behind, all of them here wearing markings on their face as to two more older female elves followed them, one was wearing a long yellow tunic dress and other was wearing a blue robe with feathered pauldrons she was carrying a staff, she must be a noble, perhaps she is their leader.

"Quickly, we must to find da'len before we lose their tracks! They will pay for taking her from us!" their leader order them with hatred on her voice, all of them nodded and spread all round, the other woman noticed on something on floor, the child's doll, her face turned into one of sadness as she fell on her knees and tears start appearing in her eyes.

"Forgive me Mormen, Cellimes! I couldn't protect Nethiel! Please Creators bring her to us!" she started pleading with the rag doll on her closed to her chest, the elderly leader started to comfort her.

As I approach them I stop as I see the elderly started curse something but I didn't understand anything as everything start to fade away by a light.

Normal P.O.V

Louise awaked by hitting her forehead on the hard floor, she released a annoyed groan as she tries to ease her red forehead, she looked around and see that she was back to her room and not some kind of forest, then she noticed that the chain and the leash was broken and nowhere to be seen the elf that she summon nowhere to be seen.

"Did she run away while I was sleeping!" she shouted.

"Well you are energetic in the morning." said a voice behind her, it was Eurydice looking at her while still sitting on the chair near of the window.

"How did you remove this leash? This was a magical leash, you need the key or being a triangle or squire mage to release it!"

Eurydice look at the remains of the leash "I used my magic, simple as that!" she responded to Louise.

"Wait magic? How did you do magic without a wa- I forget you are elf, you don't need a wand or a staff to cast a spell." when Louise mentioned that she needed a staff Eurydice look at her in confusion.

"Any mage can do magic with and without a staff, though with a staff help any mage to focus better." she explain to the pinkette, this time Louise become confused.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Everybody knows that we mages need our wands to allow to- Arg! Never mind!" she started picking up her clothes from yesterday and throws them back to Eurydice.

"What is this?" Eurydice gives her a questioning look.

"These are the dirty clothes, remember?" Louise said.

"I know that, but, why are you handing them to me?" Eurydice asked her again, Louise release an annoyed sigh and aches started emerging her temple.

"You are my familiar! And is the familiar's duty to perform minors duties like cleaning and retrieving objects like ingredients, books and etc, but your main duty is to protect me. As such I am commanding you to wash my clothes while I go take bath." Louise explained to her.

Eurydice just sighs "Fine "master", I will wash your clothes but if you ask me to clothe you I will turn you into a frog!" with that Eurydice storm out of the room with a basked with Louise's clothes leaving the young mage with a pale face.

"Turn me into a frog? Is she serious?" she started to panicking just imagining her like a little pink frog, she hated frogs!

'Freaking chickpea shemlen! What in Andraste's name does she think I am? A servant!? I thought when she mentioned servant as a fellow companion, not like this!'

The Grey Warden walk down the halls carrying her "master" dirty clothes hoping to find something that allows her washes those clothes, she could feel all the stares of young mages as they keep their pace between them and her, all of them were wearing similar clothes but with different colors capes, brown, black like her "master" and purple, she also could see some mages whispering to each other but she decided to ignore them.

'I need to find someone that could help me with this. I doubt that this shemlens would gladly help me.' she thought. The Warden walk on those walls for several minutes until she saw a young black haired girl wearing clothes different to the young mages, she could see that the girl was cleaning 'Probably she can help me.'

"Excuse me." she tries call the girls attention

"Yes?" the girl reacted surprisingly to her, Eurydice could see her blues eyes observing her, suddenly as a weird feeling came from her.

"Could you please tell where I can wash this?" she said politely to the girl and she responds her with a smile.

"Yes there is a fountain where we servants use to wash clothes, I could show you if you like?" the young woman appointed

"Yes please!" the Warden said gratefully.

She start following the young girl on long halls of the academy, there was only silence and only the sound of Eurydice's armor fill that silence "Oh! I almost forgot!" the young girl break the silence "My name is Siesta I am one of the maids that work here on the Academy." she introduce herself "Say, were you hired by someone of the noble?"

"No, supposedly I was summoned here as a "familiar" to a girl called Louise Vallière. My name is Eurydice, I am a mage of the Circle of Ferelden and a Grey Warden." she said calmly and for unknown reason Siesta had terrified face.

"A mage!? Please forgive me for my informality I should I have known that were a noble!" she started apologizing hoping for mercy, Eurydice started to become panicked by the sudden apology, she wasn't used from someone apologizing to her for being a mage, normally it was to the contrary.

"Don't apologize I'm no noble!" she said in panic.

"You aren't a noble? But you said you are a mage?" Siesta said confuses.

"Yes I am mage, but I am no noble. Why? For being a mage you need to be a noble? " she asks Siesta in confusion.

"You don't know!?" the maid said surprised "The teaching of Founder tells us that only the nobles are given the gift of magic to guide us the commoners, with that the nobles have power over commoners and the commoners are obligated to obey." she explain to her.

"Weird…where I came from magic is considered as a sin, no, more like a curse. There the mages can't be nobles, if there was a mage of nobility their titles were removed and their names remove from their family tree! The Chantry teach us that magic exist to serve man, and never to rule over him, but unfortunately long ago a group of mages misused this power and did terrible things. From that day forward mages are seen as monsters and abominations disguised as people."

The maid was stunned, to think there was land were mages weren't nobles and didn't have power over the people, a true commoner's dream. But still she felt sorry for the Warden, to been seen as monster without knowing who they are, was simply terrible. After 15 minutes they arrive finally to the fountain, Eurydice removes her gauntlets revealing her pale skin and old marks, she take a look on Louise's clothes and sees that fabric was quite more delicate compering the ones in Ferelden, and it would be waste to ruin such fine clothes, if Leliana saw her ruin these clothes she would kill her "Say Siesta can you help me with this clothes? I am accustomed to washing clothes of a much stronger fabric. "

Siesta gladly helped her and also give her some tips how to wash this kind of clothing, the maid couldn't stop noticing marks on Eurydice's hands "Say Eurydice, you call yourself a Grey Warden. What is a Grey Warden?" Siesta asked curiously to the Warden.

"The Grey Wardens are an order of warriors with exceptional abilities, anyone can join us, no matter what race is he or she, if they are a slave or even a king, innocent or with a criminal past is treated equal on the Wardens-".

"Race? Do you mean there are more races where you came from?" Siesta asked her while interrupting Eurydice.

"Yes, there are 4 races, you the Humans, the Dwarfs…" Eurydice stopped on moment she mention 'Dwarf' and see Siesta confuse so she decided to explain to her "The Dwarfs are small structure people very similar to the humans that live on underground cities, then there are the Qunari, they are a race of gigantic horned people, to be more descriptive they are taller and more robust that humans." she explain the maid making her wondering how they could be "And finally there is we, the elves…hey Siesta why your face is so white, like you just saw ghost?" she saw the young maid face and her face was white and horror was expressed on her.

"'We?' Do you mean you are an elf!?" the maid asked to the Warden with fright and hoping that she was joking.

"Yes, I am an elf." Eurydice confirm Siesta's question while pushing away her hair reveling her elven ears "Why are you keeping away from me?" she ask Siesta as she see the young maid stepping away trembling.

"T-The elves and humans are enemies for millenniums! The church tells us that the elves are well known by their unnatural magic and making contracts with spirits! They are considered dangerous like demons!" Siesta said completely in panic but she capped her mouth realizing what just said right in front of an elf, her legs were trembling nonstop as she sees Eurydice continue staring.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" the Warden released a laughter out nowhere, scaring the maid "ELVES ARE LIKE DEMONS!? AHAHAHAHA!" she couldn't stop laughing, Siesta just kept there looking at elven Warden trying to stop laughing "AHAHAH! Wait moment…ahaha…*phwe* That is a lie, we elves aren't demons but is true that elves use ancient magic…well at least were I came from they do." She said as she tries to remember what her teach her back on the Circle.

"But don't worry Siesta! I am not that type of elf! Most of my friends are humans!" Eurydice tries to calm her "All right! To proof that I am not lying I will start referring you as lethalin!" she gave the young maid comforting smile

"Letha what?" the maid stare on the warden confused.

"Lethalin." She correct her "It means friend in elven!" short while they finished washing the clothes and left them to dry "Well is better I return to 'master' before she do something, see you later lethalin!" Eurydice wave goodbye and moment she was entering the building Siesta call her attention.

"Eurydice! Soon the breakfast will be serve to the nobles on dining hall, come to the kitchen for I can arrange something for you to eat!" Eurydice just looks at her and smiles.

"Really? Ma serannas, lethalin!" the Warden thanked to the maid, but the maid look at her in confusion because she didn't understand what the Warden just said "Ma serannas means thank you by the way!" with that she walk back to Louise.

*At Louise's room*

As she enters Louise's room and Eurydice sees Louise just finishing dress herself 'Good, it seems my fake treat worked.' "Are you ready?" she asks to the young mage.

Louise didn't noticed Eurydice until on the moment she spoke with her "Yes. Let's go, I'm hungry." the young mage left her room with Eurydice following her but soon they stop as pinkette encounter two people that she knew very well, Kirche and Tabitha.

"Vallière is so good to see you!" said a tanned red-head busted mage student "A little bird told me that your familiar tried to escape last night. Poor Louise! Even though you summon an elf you can't even control her!" she insult the pinkette mage, Louise lost it.

"Keep your noise away from my businesses, Zerbts! Don't you have your own business with those men, you bimbo!" she pointed to the red-headed. Kirche just smirk at the pinkette.

'Huh! So that explains those sounds yesterday.' Eurydice remembers the sounds she heard when she was on Louise's room.

"At least I have talent both in magic and in sexual appeal! Unlike when compared to you Louise dear!" the red headed retorted while poking Louise's chest angering her even more.

The Warden just remained there looking at the red head and the pinkette taunting each other until she noticed another person there. A small girl with light blue hair wearing glasses and carrying a staff and book with her, she looks like she is reading but in reality she was staring at the Warden, her hand was tightening on the staff proving a hostility against the Grey Warden. Like if she was expecting that the Warden was going to start attacking everyone because she being an elf, both of them were staring at each other waiting for one of them acting first. Tabitha eased her fingers on her staff as she sees no hostility on the elven Warden so resumed reading her book.

"While I adore having our little chat we have still to take the breakfast. Come Tabitha." she said was she leaves with the bluenette following her, the germanian look at her friend still looking behind while pretending she was reading "What's wrong?" she asked

"The elf. Strange."

"Do you think she is dangerous?" she asked in low voice.

"Don't know. Maybe. But she is strong. Interesting."

After Kirche and Tabitha went ahead to the dining hall both Louise and Eurydice did the same only after few seconds Louise trying to calm herself. As they walk down the halls several students were whispering to each other as they see Louise being followed by Eurydice like was her shadow, as they pass between them Eurydice was able to catch few things of their whispering like "Louise the Zero" or "Is that Zero's familiar?" The Zero something was always catching her attention 'Is some kind of title?' the Warden wondered herself, she looks down on young mage and sees that she was still annoyed, perhaps of their whispering or perhaps her encounter earlier.

"Louise? Just curious, why are they call you Louise the Zero? Is some kind of title?" she asked her curiously but the pinkette didn't answer her "Louise? Louie? Looouise, are you hearing me? "

"Is not your concern!" she yelled annoyed and started to speed up her steps trying to get away Eurydice's questions.

*Scene change- Academy's library*

There it was the most famous teacher of the academy known by his kindness, Professor Colbert, dark circles under his eyes show a sleepless night on the desk reading. All over the desk were huge piles of books and several used candles. Spend all night searching for the matching runes on left hand of Louise's familiar, Eurydice.

He could feel his eyes slowly closing no matter how times he tried to keep them open, small yawns fill the silence of the library.

"I am so tired, I can't even keep my eyes open." He said tiredly to himself.

As he lifts another leave of the book something called his attention.

"I found it! Finally! After all night searching, I found it!" he said cheerfully "Okay let's see!" he started analyzing the sketch from Eurydice's left hand. Soon his cheerful face turn into serious one "I-It can't be…Gandálfr, the Left Hand of God… there is no mistake this runes match to Gandálfr."

Then he start thinking "But Gandálfr is one of the legendary familiars of Brimir… if Louise as able to summon the Gandálfr, then that must been that she is…yes it makes sense!" he grabs and starts leaving the library "I must inform Old Osmond, but first *yawn* I need a little nap."

*Scene change*

Louise manage to arrive the dining hall's doors with all questions of Eurydice, as they enter inside she stopped hearing Eurydice's question and when see turn around she sees the Warden amazed how large the hall was, to the Warden, the wall was bigger that the libraries back the Circle, she was able to see a large amount of students eating their breakfast while talking each other. Louise sat on the chair and on the moment she was preparing to start to eat the Warden asked her where the kitchen was, the pinkette pointed the end of the hall and there was a door that led to the kitchen. The Warden nodded and as she began walking away from the pinkette, Louise spoke to her.

"When you finish what you have to do there, come back here, please. I have classes next and isn't a good idea leaving you walking around lost." She said as she putted a piece of her breakfast on her mouth, the Warden just nodded and continues walking down the hall. She was able feel all the students stares when they noticed her passing down the hall but what caught her attention the most was a group of four female students and what it seems the leader of the group was a blond girl with oversize pigtails on her head, she look like a mabari staring at a juicy steak .

**(A.N: To tell the truth every character out there that have oversize twintails or drill like hair, especially the drill one, reminds me of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's drills scenes, yes I am talking about you Selnia from Ladies vs Butlers!)**

Eurydice looks away trying to avoid the blond girl's constant stare and continued walking to the kitchen. The kitchen was busy, the servants were walking around the kitchen like ants, all of them were carrying empty trays and others carrying trays carrying breakfast for the noble students. A loud voice fills the kitchen giving orders to the servants. The voice belonged to a tall man wearing a white apron over his white double breasted jacket with the sleeves folded to the elbows, around his neck was a red scarf tied by a knot and he was wearing a large white hat.

To Eurydice this man was probably the chef of this academy, she had seen a chef before back in Denerim Estate when she was with Arl Eamon and the others, this chef was completely different. The chef noticed Eurydice and turn to her "You aren't one off the kitchen staff. What are you doing here?" the tall man asked as he walked over to her.

"Siesta told me that I could get something to eat here." She responded to the chief

"Oh! You are the one that Siesta told us about! I thought you would be a little taller…any way, my name is Marteau, I am the head chief of the academy! Nice to meet you Miss Eurydice! He presented his hand.

"Likewise Sir Marteau!" she shook his hand.

"You have strong grip there, miss! This proves that your armor isn't just for show!" he said happily.

"Say, didn't Siesta say anything more about me?" she ask to the chief, if her knowledge isn't wrong, the elves and human don't mix to each other. Luckily for her, that her long hair was covering her ears.

He put his hand on his chin as he remember his talk with the young maid "She said that you are a Grey Warden, if I am correct. Why? Is something more?" he ask her.

"Nope! I was just asking!" she said while smiling 'Thank you lethalin!' she thought.

Their chatting was interrupted by the warden extensive growling inside of her stomach, it almost reminds her of an Ogre's roar, the chief start laughing loudly, he passes her a tray with bowel of soup with vegetables inside and bread. She put a spoon of soup on her mouth and only one word came out of her mouth.

"Delicious." This was the most delicious thing that she ever eaten before.

"Thank you for the complement! If you ever need something to eat you can come here anytime!" he said happily loud, he sees the girl wolf down the soup and even asked if she could have a second, he refill the bowel and wolf down again 'What do they feed to them?' he wonder.

Eurydice thanked for the food and exist the kitchen, she sees that Louise as just finished eating the breakfast "Come, I have classes to attend to." the little mage said.

*Scene change*

"What do you mean?" asked Louise confuse.

The two stopped in front of the classroom's door because of Eurydice.

"There is one thing I want to do. It's really important!" said the Warden with a worry face.

"*sigh* Very well, but don't cause any problems!" said or more like ordered Louise.

'Do you think I am some kind of da'len!?' Eurydice shouted mentally, with just a nod she walk away from the small pinkette girl. The thing she wanted to do was to confirm if she was really on another world or simply in another country where you can see a second moon. And the only way was to speak with a spirit.

The spirits may have the answers and the spirits she is looking for was the benevolent ones. Many mages of the Circle thought it was too dangerous to speaking with a spirit, whether be benevolent or malevolent, but Eurydice knew better, because ever since she was but a child, she was very sensitive to any spirit presence, so sensitive that she was able to speak to them and see them without needing being on the Fade.

*Flashback- 14 years ago –at the Ferelden Circle*

The little young Eurydice was sitting on the cold hard stoned floor of the Circle, she was facing to the stone walls staring at nothing, only small chuckles and her voice while spoke was heard of her. Without her knowing, she was being observed by the older mages. They have been there all the time since she start talking to the wall, this worried them, they knew she was brought to the Circle at very young age because her magical talents. Feared that their little angel, what they call her, was possessed by a demon. So they called the only expert that they could rely on, except the First Enchanter, Wynne.

"*pat**pat*I came as soon as I could!" said 14 years younger Wynne behind them, tired from the running.

"You are finally here, Wynne!" said a brunette elven mage on his twenties to the senior "She have been there over an hour! Just talking and laughing to nothing."

Wynne heard enough from her follows mages, she approach to the little mage slowly to avoid scaring her, as she approach louder was the little elf laugher. She stopped few feet behind Eurydice "Eurydice, dear." she called her, the little girl reacted as heard her name from the familiar voice.

"Aunty Wynne!" the little girl said happily with her soft small voiced.

"Who are you talking to, dear?" Wynne ask her as she kneel herself to be small girl level.

"To Nice Lady!" she answer her nicely as she point supposedly to the Nice Lady, Wynne follow her finger but there wasn't anything there but she knew there was something there.

"And who is this Nice Lady." she ask again nicely.

"I don't know!" she answers back "Nice Lady said she is the Nice Lady!"

"Did the Nice Lady ask you for a favor?" she ask in fear of the little girl's answer.

Her reaction was putting her finger on her mouth with confuse expression "Fabo?" she asks back.

"Did she ask for you to do something?" the older mage explain to her.

"Nope!" Eurydice said happily "The Nice Lady was telling me about the wuld! Did Aunty know these is mountains biggy that the towea!?" she asks as she try to stretch herself as much as possible.

"Really!?" said Wynne with a smile "Sooner or later you will be smarter than anyone else thanks to the Nice Lady!" she patted the girl's head nicely as she sees the girl's smiling face.

Later that day, when Eurydice was sleeping, Wynne, with the help of Irving and other mages, she went to the Fade, to Eurydice's dream to be more precise, she found out what the "Nice Lady" was actually a benevolent spirit, a Spirit of Compassion, that took the shape of an elven woman, the spirit had facial features very similar to Eurydice, it was like looking an older version of Eurydice. She released a relieved sigh as she sees there is nothing to worry about so she returned to the real world

*End of the Flashback*

'Happy memories~!' Eurydice thought. She was correctly sitting at the Academy's courtyard right below of the window where Louise's classes were occurring at the moment 'Alright just need to concentrate. *deep breath* Where I go!' she closed her eyes and started meditating.

Few minutes passed and new presences appeared around her when she reopen her eyes humanoid beings made of earth, wind and light surround her, observing her with their glowing eyes. This wasn't the kind of spirits that Eurydice was expecting, they were alien to her "Okay, this is awkward." the Warden said.

"_How are you able to see us without us being materialized?_" asked the being made of light.

"I just can! I am very sensitive to any spiritual presence around me. Thanks to that I am able to speak and see you right now." she explained to the spirit.

"_That is an impressive ability you have there, elf. I never heard this kind of Spirit Magic._"

"What is Spirit Magic?" she asked to the spirit confusedly.

"_Spirit Magic, is the magic that you elves use to make contract with us or the power of the land to provide to you power._" explained instead the earth spirit.

"I insure you. I don't use this so call Spirit Magic!" she shows them by light her hands on fire, which caught them in surprise. "The only magic I know that involve with spirits is Spirit Healer." she finish as she turn off the flames

"_You aren't from this world, are you? I can feel something inside of your body and your soul that isn't from this world. Something dark, ancient and poisonous that shouldn't be here!_" said the light spirit warning his kin, as a being of purity, he could feel it inside of the Warden.

"What you say is true. I am from a continent called Thedas and probably what you sense is the Taint inside my body!" the Warden explained.

"_The Taint?_" asks calmly the spirit of wind.

The others spirits turn their gaze to the elf waiting for an explanation, they received a disappointed sigh "I knew it... I'm in another world…FUCK!" said angrily the Warden. This was the proof, the spirits should know the origin of The Taint! The last hope of returning home, returning to her country, to her friends, to him fades away like smoke 'Alistair…' she thought sadly

**BOOM!**

A sound of huge explosion from above made her losing her focus, she look up and sees smoke was coming out of the window where Louise's lessons were occurring at the moment, so she decided to go see what happen. When she arrived at classroom, the was a mess, tiny pieces of wood scattered all over the room, what was supposed to be podium destroyed and the sound of the students coughing because the smoke fill the room. Eurydice sees an elder mage woman, which was probably the teacher, unconscious on the floor and Louise with her hair all messy and her clothes were ruin, she was holding wooden stick on her hand, it seems like wand.

"What in the Maker happen here!?" asked the Warden stunned.

"I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPEN!" said a random student then he pointed to Louise "LOUISE THE ZERO DID IT! EVERYTIME SHE TRIES TO DO MAGIC, ALWAYS RESULT AN EXPLOSION!"

"I just miscalculated the amount of willpower on the spell." The pinkette mage said as she cleans her face with handkerchief

"MISCALCULATED MY ASS!"

The students started complaining how mad Louise's magic was, that always result into an explosion or nothing, they say that Louise was a failure as a noble, that she should give up the academy and go living with the commoners. All of kinds of insults were thrown to Louise, the Warden look at the pinkette realizing why they call her "The Zero", wasn't because she was short or didn't had sexual appeal, like the woman called Kirche said, but was because she wasn't capable doing magic correctly. The Warden released a tired sigh, she look down and sees the teacher was still unconscious.

The complaints of the students stopped as they see Eurydice kneeling to their teacher and start to examining. She put her hand over the teacher and a blue aura appeared on elf's hand, they became frightened of the magic that the Warden was using, some of them gather the courage to face the elf and rose from their sits to stop the elf, but they stopped, as they see the same blue aura was glowing on their teacher's body, a motherly and cozy feeling fill the room, easing their minds.

When the blue glow disappeared the teacher was slowly opening her, Eurydice helped the elder mage to get up. "Who are you?" asked the teacher as she tries to ease the pain on her head because.

"My name is Eurydice, nice to meet you." she presented herself.

"You are the one that was summon yesterday by Miss Vallière, right?" the Warden nod "My head…today's class is cancel." She says as she starts leaving the classroom, after everyone was gone, the only ones were in the room was Louise and Eurydice. A deep silence as between them until Eurydice broke it.

"So this is why they call you "The Zero", huh?"

"Are you going to laugh about me to?" the pinkette stare at the Warden with angry stare.

"Nope." She says as she leaves too, with Louise following her.

*Scene Change*

Louise and Eurydice were sitting at courtyard enjoying Louise's break, the small pinkette girl was drinking tea accompanied with some kind of pastry that Eurydice never seen before, was ratter interesting to her, but soon the relaxing time was over when two other students appeared. Kirche and Tabitha.

"Hello Louise!" said the redhead mage as she approaches the pinkette and the Warden.

"What you want, Zerbts?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing." she says as they drew a chair over and sat, this made Louise mad, she didn't want any them near of her, especially Kirche, but this time she wasn't were to annoying Louise but for Eurydice "We didn't really introduce ourselves, did we? My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, from Germania." she introduces herself and then she appointed to the bluenette "And this is Tabitha, she is from Gallia."

"Hello." Tabitha said simply.

"My name is Eurydice, Mage of the Circle of Ferelden and a Grey Warden." She said as she bowed with her head a little.

"Say, aren't you little nervous being surrounded by Humans?" she asks curiously and sees the elf shaking her head.

"No, I always had involved myself with Humans throughout my entire live."

"Really?! That is impossible!" she almost yelled due the Warden answer.

"It's true! Although there are inequalities among our races, we coexist with each other! Where I grew up, we work together as equals!" the Warden defended, before any more reply, something caught their attention, a mob of students started forming in front of them, although they were concentrated in something else. Eurydice got up from her spot and walked toward the mob, slowly she managed to pass through the students.

Soon she arrived the center of attention she sees two familiar persons, Siesta and Guiche, the young maid was on the floor terrified while the blond boy was on his two feet staring at the maid angrily "You insolent commoner! How dare you to hurt two maiden hearts!?"

"Please forgive me Sir Gramont! It wasn't my intention!" said the terrified maid in hopes for his forgiveness.

"I think you need a lesson to respect for your betters!" he raised his hand, ready hit the maid. Siesta close her eyes as his hand rose to hit her, but it never came, as she reopen she sees a gauntlet grabbing Guiche' arm, was Eurydice.

"Why are trying to hurt her?" said the Warden slowly, a slight tone filled with anger was heard coming out of her mouth.

The blond tried release his arm from her grasp, but was useless, her hand was holding him like iron "This commoner just hurt two maiden hearts alongside with my reputation!" he claim. Eurydice released his arm and walked closer to Siesta to help her to get up.

"Are you alright, lethalin?" the maid just nod "Why did he try to hurt you?"

"I was just serving the cakes and the tea to the nobles until Lady Katie asked me where she could find Sir Gramont." she started explaining to the Warden.

"Did you tell her where he was?" she asked nicely to the frighten maid.

"Y-Yes! At the moment Lord Gramont was dating with Lady Montmorency. But when they found out that he was cheating both of them, they got angry and slap him! After that Lord Gramont got angry at me, just because of that!"

Eurydice just sigh, all this because some boy was caught double dating two girls! There were no lies in the maid's words, something that Eurydice learned early was knowing if someone was lying. She turned to the blond student and started approaching him.

"All this because of a mistake that you made! Do you think that justifies a reason for punish her!?" she said angrily, the boy was shocked, an elf protecting a human.

"And you believe her!? What would an elf know about human society!? We nobles are the superiors because of our magic, compared to the commoners! So we have the all right to punish them as we see fit!" shouted the blond student, the Warden look around and see some students nodding their heads in agreement, she just release small chuckle.

"'as we see fit'? Then your society is even more messed up that mine." She started approach the boy slowly, each step she made, the boy step away a little further from her until he blocked by a wall "Where I can from. Our magic is feared by everyone, may they be humans, elves… nobles, commoners… mages or non-mages. They fear it." she said slowly as she glares directly too his eyes.

"F-F-Feared by e-e-e-everyone?" he said frightened just to imagine what kind of elf that was just right in front of him.

"Yes, by everyone." she said with creepy voice, for some reason she was having fun playing with him and then something pup out of her mind "Do you know something? A little bird told me that you humans see us elves like demons." she said slowly, Siesta flinched for Eurydice's words "Yesterday you mock me because I was just weak… I think you deserve a little pay back."

Without any word, a flash appeared right in front of Guiche making him closing his eyes, but when he reopens his eyes, he wasn't no longer at academy grounds but in a fast deserted land with a giant man in front of him. The man was carrying clothes that fit a noble, a man that was very familiar to him, was his father.

"Guiche!" he voice was so high that even the floor started shaking.

"F-Father!" he said scarily, he was the last thing wanted to see at the moment.

"You are a disgrace to Gramont family! You must be punish!" with those words her rose his giant foot prepared to crush the tiny Guiche, he tried to run away but it was useless.

"P-P-Please forgive me!" he yelled as the foot comes closer to him.

Eurydice look at the blond boy on the floor completely terrified, his face was so pale like he had just seen a ghost, his body couldn't stop shaking in fear because of her Horror spell. Then small scent of urine fill her noise, she look down and sees his pants drenched in urine. All the students turn their gazes to her in horror because of the alien magic, they started to step away from her to avoid to feel the same fate as Guiche.

'Damn, I think I over reacted bit.' she thought as she scratches her nape nervously.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, ELF!" shouted feminine voice behind the Warden.

Eurydice look behind to see who was the one just shouted and see it was the oversized twintails blond girl that she saw back the dining hall. Comparing to the other students, keep on her ground without any sign of fear on her face, but there was anger on her, she started approaching slowly until she stopped 3 meters away from her.

"HOW DARE YOU TO USE YOUR DEVILISH MAGIC ON ONE OF MY FELLOW CLASSMATES!?" she shouted angrily as she points her finger to Eurydice.

"I was just messing with him a bit. Is just Horror spell, an illusion, the effects will soon pass." she said as she approaches slowly too the blond girl with her arms crossed.

"I have been patient all this time because you are Vallière familiar, but this is the last drop!" the female student yelled as she pulls out a wand "AS PRINCESS BEATRICE DE GULDENHORF AND UPON MINE TITLE AS BISHOP! I CONDEMN YOU TO BE EXECUTED BY THE NAME OF BRIMIR! KNIGHTS!"

Out of nowhere, over ten knight wearing blue armor and white capes carrying staffs and swords surrounding Eurydice, the Warden started to examine the knights in around her, they were like the Templars back home, but these ones were much slower. A knight with a sword charge against her but she dodged him easily and kick him on his back sending him to ground, another one with a sword attacked from her back only give her time to turn around and being struck at her gut.

Beatrice smiles as she sees the elf being pierced by the sword but something was wrong, there was no blood spilled on the floor. The knight tried to remove his sword from the elf's body but it was stuck into her, then he heard a small sound coming down every time he tries to remove the sword. He look down and sees small pieces of stone coming down from the elf's belly, when look back to the elf he receive a powerful fist infused with stone on his face, knocking him down instantly.

Everyone was stunned as they see the elf's armor being covered by a thick rock plates all over her "IMPOSSIBLE! An elf shouldn't be able to do earth magic!" said one of the knights stunned Eurydice look down at her belly and sees the sword was still there stocked between of the layers of rock and easily she pulled of the sword from her.

"What a weak sword. It can't even pass through my Rock Armor." then something happened, she felt mysterious power coming out from her left hand soon she grabbed the sword, she look at her left hand and sees the marks glowing through the gauntlet on her hand 'What in Makers name…' her thoughts interrupted by incoming sword which she blocked easily.

She starts swinging mightily with her newly 'received' sword against her foe, the knight could only trying to block against her powerful swordsmanship, then another knight came to his rescue but he was too slow, she used her arm to block the blow thanks to the thick layers of rock on her arm and slashed on their poorly protected legs.

They fell as they cried in agony on the moment they felt the blade passing through their flesh. Then two knight with staff and attacked from both sides with wind blast and fire ball spells at her, she responded by using Spell Shield to protect her from their assault and counterattacked with a weaker version of Cone of Cold on them, after all she didn't wanted hurt them badly.

The knights struggle themselves to get out from the ice on their bodies, but they couldn't "Now she is using ice magic! What in Brimir's name is she!?" said shocked one of the frozen knights. The fight still continues with Eurydice blocking and slashing any knight with swords and using her spells at the ones with staffs.

Louise with Siesta standing beside her, just standing there staring at the fight between the familiar and Beatrice's knights, the pinkette never seen something like this, the way she fought with a sword exceed any swordsmen that she heard from her mother's tales when she fought in the Tristain army. She could even perhaps overcome her own mother, the strongest wind mage in Tristain's history until now! There was also something she noticed on the Warden, her eyes were releasing a pale blue mist, leaving a trail of paled mist.

She sees Eurydice using again earth magic on others knights with staffs that enveloped (Enveloped is to cover and surround) them with rocks, trapping them inside of thick layers of heavy rocks. Then she throws at them some kind lighting net spell at any knight near of her, making them losing consciousness in the progress. In just few minutes, nine of Beatrice's knights were knocked down or stuck inside of ice or layers of rocks, only one remained.

He holds his staff tightly in fear of the Warden, he wanted to run away, but he feared that Beatrice would do something to him. After all, he is a lesser noble comparing to her. In fear, he throws a fireball spell hoping that would do something to the elf, but he was wrong. Eurydice also throws a fireball spell against his attack, her plan was to explode his spell and then using Stonefist to knock him down but instead her spell overpowered his and exploded right in front of him. The power of the explosion threw him to the wall behind the young princess, suffering minor burning.

The young princess was all alone, all her knights were defeated by a single elf that knows using fire, earth, ice and lighting magic, which, in their theory was completely impossible! Her legs started shaking nonstop as she realizes why elves are feared by many people, all her will to continue this execution had vanished. All she wanted right now was run away from the elf, but her legs didn't let her go.

"Are you satisfied with all this!?" the Warden suddenly asks to the scared princess with an angry tone on her voice "Are you trying to prove something!?" she asks again.

Eurydice approach to the paralyzed princess and look right to her eyes "You aren't a bishop are you?" those words froze the young princess "I don't know very well how your religion works, but if I am corrected. You need an authorization from the superiors of the Church to do religious execution!"

Those words left every student stunned just for realizing that Beatrice was pretending to be a bishop, slowly they started to back away from the Warden frightened if she also would do something to them.

Eurydice look around to see if anyone dared to face her after what happen, she look down at wounded knight groaning in pain so she decided to help them. She raise her hands and release a warming and kind blue aura toward the wounded knights, leaving the students yet again surprised. They saw their wounds being healed by the elf. After finishing casting Group Heal on the knights, Eurydice turns back to Louise and Siesta and leave, the pinkette and the maid follow after the Warden, leaving behind the group of stunned students.

Louise look at the elf and realize how powerful she is and how poorly she had treated her since she summon. She sees how the way she walks away from the courtyard, prideful and at the same time elegant, it is as if she were a true noble, someone to admire.

She didn't receive a dragon or a griffin or a manticore as familiar like she wanted, but she felt proud for summoning her. For the first time, she felt lucky that her magic was able to summon her.

Chapter 2 End

* * *

**Was it good? ****Please, reviews are appreciated !**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter is ready for you guys to read. Like the previous chapter, thank you ****Flames of Nocturne that once again helped me with this story.**

**I am happy to know that you guys are liking this story, which made me more confident to continue this story! **

**Also thank you for the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**(A.N: BTW. In this chapter will appear information how magic in Thedas works. All the information came from the spells descriptions and effects, so I don't know if they are right or not.)**

Chapter 3: The Grey Warden

*Before Eurydice's fight- at headmaster's office*

There stood the old headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic, Osmond, also known as Old Osmond. An elderly white haired pervert old man who enjoys smoking his pipe; but don't let his perverted nature fool you, for he is a very powerful and wise square class wind mage.

He was accompanied by his assistant; Miss Longueville, a green haired young woman who is mostly charged to look after Old Osmond's health at the cost of his small perversions assaults toward her. Mostly it was peeking under her skirt thanks to Chuchu, Osmond's white mouse familiar, or groping her buttocks. Which what he was doing at the moment, forcing the assistant to take action.

"You damn pervert geezer!" yelled Longueville as she kicks the old man's butt.

"Please forgive me!" begged Osmond.

"Old Osmond!" burst out Professor Colbert inside of the office "Did something happen?" he asks.

"No! Nothing had happened!" said the assistant as she tries to hide it, "**Right** Mister Osmond?" she glares to the old man.

"Y-YES! Nothing had happened!" said the old man in fear of the woman's wrath, then he turns his attention to Colbert "May I ask why you came here, Colbert?"

"I came here regarding the runes on Miss Vallière's familiar!" Colbert hands him the book "You will not believe what I found!"

Old Osmond looks over the page of the book and his face turn serious "Miss Longueville, could you leaves us alone?" he asks the assistant nicely, she nodded and left.

As the door close the headmaster turns his stare at Colbert and speaks to him with a serious tone "Are you sure about this, Colbert?"

"Yes! It matches the runes on Eurydice's left hand! She is Gandalfr, there is no doubt!"

"Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God…" Osmond mumbled with a sad tune "One of the legendary familiars of Founder himself."

"This is wonderful news! Gandalfr have returned to the modern days!" the professor exclaimed cheerfully, but the old man was against it.

"No…No, nobody must know that Gandalfr have returned! Gandalfr is known as "The Master of Weapons", it can master any kind weapon by a single touch and defeat vast legions by itself!" Colbert was shocked; he never had seen Old Osmond so serious before.

"So what we will do?" he asks.

"We will hide it for now. We must not let the members of the court know that they have Gandalfr so near their grasp!" Osmond said as he strokes his beard "Especially if they knew that Gandalfr is an elf! They would either use her raw magical abilities for their desires, or accusing her fraud and be executed by the Church's Inquisition! Not only that, Miss Vallière would be declared a heretic and suffered the same fate for summoning an elf!"

Before Colbert could say anything else, the door burst open and entered Longueville worried, alongside her was one of the servants that worked in the Academy.

"Osmond!" the assistant calls the old man attention.

"What is it, Miss Longueville?" asked Osmond.

"We have a serious problem! There is a fight occurring at the courtyard!" warned Longueville.

"It's probably two students dueling for a young maiden's heart! I don't see what is so serious about that!" replied the old man

"Is not that! It's Miss Vallière's familiar whose is fighting! She is fighting against Miss Guldenhorf's knights!" said the assistant nervously.

By those words, Osmond turns his attention to a crystal ball that was resting on his desk; this was a magical crystal ball that allows him to watch over several points of the Academy without leaving his office. Colbert and Longueville also turn their attention to the crystal ball, images begin to appear in the ball, it was Eurydice, and she was against ten knights all alone. The kind professor observes over the elf and sees no fear in her eyes, she kept a calm and cautious front in the face of the numeric superiority of the enemy. She reminds of himself, when he was back in the army over the command of Karin, The Heavy Wind, Miss Louise's mother. Is it possible for someone so young to already be a seasoned warrior? He wondered what kind of place she had grown up in to have shaped her like this.

*After Eurydice's fight- at headmaster's office*

"She took them down all alone!?" exclaimed Longueville, doubting what she just saw right in front of her eyes.

The fight was over, they just witnessed Eurydice beating ten of Guldenhorf 's knights, it's said that they are the best dragon knights that can find and yet she defeated them like it was nothing.

"Intriguing… She didn't use any Spirit magic, instead she used elemental magic!" said Osmond intrigued.

"Not only that, she is also an expert in swordsmanship!" amended Colbert 'Is it because of the Gandalfr?' he wonders inside of his head.

"Still, swordsmanship is one thing, but be capable of doing elemental magic is unheard of! She shouldn't be able to that!" exclaimed again Longueville.

"Hmm…I think we need to have a little chat with our little elf friend. Please Miss Longueville, could you call Miss Vallière and her familiar?" Osmond asks to his assistant, this time he was even more serious.

"Y-Yes!" replied Longueville.

*Few moments later- in front of the headmaster's office*

Eurydice and Louise were sitting outside of the headmaster's office; they had been called by a green haired woman called Longueville to see the Headmaster. Siesta have left them some time ago because she had business to do around of the academy and Eurydice had to return the sword to the knight, pity, she really wanted a sword, yes, she has her magic, but sometimes a sword is needed to fight for oneself or for others.

Compared to Eurydice -who was calm- Louise was really nervous! For a student to be called to see the headmaster wasn't normally to receive good news, maybe she was in trouble because of the conflict that happened between her familiar and Beatrice! A master is always responsible for his/her familiar's actions, normally this happens to those can't control their familiars, but that is rare because normally a familiar rune gives full control to the mage over his/her familiar.

"Louise, what are you so nervous about?" asked the warden.

"We were called to speak with the headmaster! Do you realize what this means?" the pinkette hissed to her, eyes wide with fear.

"Hum…no? What is a headmaster?" ask again Eurydice confusedly.

"Are you kidding me!?" Louise almost yelled "A headmaster is the one in charge of the Academy, he normally deals with the problems that happen within the academy's grounds! He probably wants to talk about what happen this morning!" said the pinkette, then frantic conclusions pops up inside of her head "Is he gonna expel me!? Is it because I didn't stop my familiar from fighting with another noble!? I will be sent back home, then I will be disowned by mother!"

Eurydice just sighs, to her, Louise was just overreacting a little much, first she indeed fought with a noble, but it was for self-defense and second she never did fight with Beatrice, but yes with her knights, so technically she was innocent and safe.

"So…this headmaster is the First Enchanter of the Academy." Eurydice says to herself in conclusion of the short explanation of Louise.

Then the door opened and the green haired woman from before appeared to escort them to see Osmond. As they entered inside of the office, they see Professor Colbert standing beside an old man wearing black robes, Osmond. Eurydice knew Colbert, so the other man should be the headmaster.

"Oh! Thank you for coming Miss Vallière!" said the Osmond cheerfully, then he looks at the warden "So you are the famous Eurydice that Miss Vallière summed! My name is Osmond, is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, but before we start. Should I refer you as First Enchanter or just Headmaster?" asked the warden just in case how she should treat the elder.

"What do you mean, Miss Eurydice?" asked confuse the old man.

"Where I came from, the First Enchanter is what you would consider a Headmaster and is also an ambassador of peace between us, the mages, and the templars." explained Eurydice.

"Please, there is no need of formalities! Where, in this room, everybody is equal!" said Osmond cheerfully.

"As you wish. My name is Eurydice, Mage of the Circle of Ferelden and Grey Warden!" Eurydice introduces herself with proud in voice, for she is proud for what she is.

"Let's cut the chase!" yelled Louise, she turns her watery eyes toward the old headmaster "This is about the fight, isn't!? I promise you, I don't have anything to do with it! Please don't expel me!" Louise nearly kneeled in front of him.

"Please Miss Vallière calm down! Nobody is here to expel you of the Academy!" said Colbert trying to calm down Louise.

"CALM DOWN!? How can I- Wait? What?" Louise said confusedly, she won't be expelled?

"We call you here to talk with the familiar that you summoned yesterday." Said Osmond justifying the reason why Louise and Eurydice were called.

"B-B-But my familiar fought against a noble!"

"A fight made in false claims! Miss Beatrice had alleged that she was a bishop to provoke an inquisition! Don't worry Miss Vallière, everything will be alright!" Osmond finished with a smile on his face.

Unsure of the decision made by the headmaster, Louise just nodded in hope that he was right. Now their attention was upon Eurydice, the poor elven girl was unaccustomed to being the center of the attention! Even being a Grey Warden, she never received this kind of attention before. Normally was because of her magic that caught the attention of several people that were against mages, for in their opinion the mages shouldn't even exist. She remembered the names and the stones that they used to throw at her.

"What you want to talk about?" asks the Warden.

"I would like know where you learned elemental magic. For our knowledge about the elves, they are unable to do elemental magic like we are." The old headmaster asks.

Eurydice gave them "Are you serious?" look. What was so difficult learning primal magic? It was actually one of the easiest form of magic for a mage to learn. There were those with some difficulties to do it, but with enough training they would be able to cast it.

"Actually, primal magic is one of the easiest school of magic for a mage to learn comparing to the others schools." she said to them like it was common knowledge.

But they were stunned by the information gave by the Warden. Believing elemental magic was actually one of the easiest type magic was unheard of! Then something caught the attention of Colbert. She said that primal magic was one of the easiest 'school' of magic for a mage to learn comparing to others, would that mean there is more?

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mean there is more type of magic where you come from?"

"But Professor Colbert that is impo-" Louise was going to speak against the idea of existing more forms of magic, but she interrupted by Eurydice.

"There are five schools of magic actually! The first one is the base and the simplest one, the "Arcane" magic, which is basically the manipulation of mana."

"What is "mana"?" asked Longueville, she never heard mana before.

"Mana is what allows the mages to perform magic, we draw mana from a plane what we call "The Fade", the realm of the spirits." Eurydice explains to the green haired assistant as shows to her a blue aura on her hand, blazing like a flame, but calm like the water "Then we have the "Primal" magic, the manipulation of the primal elementals, fire, earth, ice and lighting."

She showed them by setting her hands in fire.

"What about wind magic or water magic?" asked Colbert.

"I never heard wind or water magic before, maybe it is because there is no point for us to use those elementals" Eurydice answered Colbert question "The third one is the "Creation" magic, the mastery of healing, the fortification oneself body or of others, the creation magical glyphs that have different effects and the creation of artificial life and materials."

To make an example, Eurydice cast a Glyph of Paralysis with a snap of her fingers and explained that she used the same spell to stop the bald teacher from attacking her yesterday. Colbert released a nervous laugh just by remembering that.

"The fourth one is the "Spirit" magic, and no, is not the same Spirit Magic that you know." The she said at the moment they were going to speak "The "Spirit" magic is the manipulation of mana to cast spells anti-magic which allows the creation of protective spells, the alteration of mana of oneself or others, the manipulation someone else of spirit that can result death and the manipulation oneself mind."

She cast Spell Shield and explains to them that serves as an anti-magic spell that only allows to protect from others spells that can cause her physical damage, and also explains that she used a spell called Force Field which protects from both magical and non-magical attacks on Louise to protect her from the fight between Eurydice and Colbert.

"And finally the fifth one, the "Entropy" magic, the manipulation of somebody else body, mind and life, this magic is really dangerous if you know how to use it. The ability to make someone else's body weak and paralyzed, the ability mess up someone else mind and the ability to absorb and remove the life essence. I used a spell called Horror on Guiche which cause him to have illusions about his father."

The others had their mouths open wide, they couldn't believe there was more forms of magic and some of them sound really dangerous. Osmond didn't know where to start. Surely the elven warden in front of them was really dangerous with knowledge of such magic. This was the reason enough to hide her from the nobles of the court.

"And do you have the knowledge of all this magic?" Osmond asks again.

"Well I do indeed excel in "Primal" and "Creation" magic, I have experience preforming "Spirit" magic, but I don't have enough taste for "Entropy" magic. Is kind of wrong using this magic, but I prefer casting illusions instead absorb someone else life." the she starts to thinking "Well there is more.

'There is more!?' complained Louise inside of her head, how many types of magic her people as!?

"These ones are unique type of magic that many mages doesn't have knowledge of, because the limited information that the Chantry gives to the mages! There are many, but I will tell the ones that I know the most!" Eurydice said cheerfully "This one is the one I like the most, is called "Spirit Healer"! Now this one is very similar to your Spirit Magic, a mage makes a contract with a benevolent spirit to be able preform powerful healing magic! There is only two mages that I know that are Spirit Healers, me and the one that taught me, Aunty Wynne!"

"Can I ask you something?" asked Longueville, she received a nod as an answer "All this time you are speaking about Spirit Magic as if you have knowledge about it! But all this time you are talking about foreigner magic that we or even the elves don't have knowledge about! Where did you learn it?"

"From a spirit." answered Eurydice quickly.

There was a silence between them before Louise broke it with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! A spirit told you that!? That is the stupidest thing that I eve-" she stopped as she sees Eurydice looking at her, she was serious, that stare that she was giving her was like her mother "Y-Y-You aren't joking, right?"

"No I am not. Where I come from, the mages are always in contact with the Fade, especially when we are sleeping. Like me and my teacher, there are those that are very sensitive to the presence of a spirit. Even being capable to speak to them and seeing them."

"Please Miss Vallière, don't interrupt Miss Eurydice." Osmond said to Louise, this girl really needs to be more open minded "Please continue!"

"The other one I like is "Arcane Warrior", this allows for a mage to channel their magical powers throughout their bodies and weapons, turning them into powerful warriors. The stronger is the magic of mage, the stronger their bodies become! I am one of them, which explains the armor! And probably I am the only one."

"Why, did you created it?" asked Colbert, he was really interested all this information about Eurydice foreign magic.

"Well, not exactly. The knowledge of this magic was lost for ages. I was able to revive it, thanks to the memories of a spirit that was trapped inside of a phylactery. I was able to pass the knowledge to my teacher, for safekeeping." Eurydice looks at Louise, which the pinkette looks away when she realized by what "safekeeping" means "But I don't know if she put in practice."

"Interesting, are you able to pass it on to any mage?" asked Osmond.

"Yes, if that mage wants." she answered the old man's question and then she continue her explanation "There is also "Shapeshifting" magic, which allows a mage to change their bodies into a body of animals. This magic is very old and traditional and only known by the people that live in the forest. And finally there is-" Eurydice suddenly stopped talking.

The environment inside of that room turns dark as they see the sadness on the elven mage face. The memories of that day came back to her, the memories she thought she had forgotten a long time ago. Her body couldn't stop from shaking; she looks at her trembling right hand and closed it fiercely. Those memories still hunts her dreams.

"I-I think is best to stop talk about this." said Osmond nervously.

"Yes, it is for the best!" said Eurydice back with a cheerful voice "Now, I think it would be only fair if I was the one to ask questions, yes?"

"Of course, fire away."

"I want to know how your magic works. Yesterday, Colbert said something about "square fire mage", what that's means?"

"I can answer that!" said Colbert instead of Osmond "You see, our magic is composed by five elementals! Fire, earth, wind, water and the lost elemental, the void!"

"Why it is lost the elemental of the void?" asked Eurydice curiously, for she never knew or heard of, that the void could be an elemental.

"It is because the only one that could use the elemental of the void was Founder Brimir, the one that created our magic system. When he died, the void was lost forever."

"I see, it is very familiar to Arcane Warrior." said Eurydice in compression "But why the square?"

"You see, if a mage is able to cast only one elemental, he or she would be a dot mage. If you add one more elemental you would be a line mage!"

"I see! Then, if you are a square mage would that mean that you are capable to use the four elementals!?" said Eurydice realizing how their magic works.

"That's right! You are fast learner Miss Eurydice, if there were people like you!" said Colbert pleased whit what Eurydice had just said "This system also allows combining elements to result in different effects! Like for example ice magic and magma magic!"

"By combining water with wind and fire with earth, right!?" said Eurydice quickly, for she loves learning new things about magic and the world since she was a child.

"Yes!"

This situation was the perfect moment for a high five between them, so they gave one mentally. The environment inside of the room changed quickly because of two kindred spirits in there. Osmond was pleased by what he was seeing, Longueville was surprised for the elf being able to learn how their magic works in just a few seconds, it took her two days just to learn how it works, and Louise was, well, let's just say she is exhausted of all information she received from her familiar. There was only two words inside of her head, be careful with her!

"Is there any more questions?" asked Eurydice.

"Here." said Longueville as she raise her hand "You said something you being a "Grey Warden", what is that? It has to do anything with the "Chantry" from before?"

"WHAT!?" said highly Eurydice "By the Maker! No way! The Chantry and the Grey Wardens are two different things!" she said as she puts her arms in x form to strengthen of what she said "The Chantry is a religious organization which is basically against the mages and the Grey Wardens are order of warriors, mages and rogues with exceptional abilities! To control the mages, the Chantry created the Circle of Magi. A place where mages were sent to train the magical abilities, they are supervised by the Templars. A private military order of the Chantry that the sole purpose is to fight everything related to magic. They are also known as Mage Hunters."

Their eyes wide of what she just said, a religion that is against magic. It was hard to believe how it was even possible for something like that even exist.

"But that is outrageous!" said Louise contradicted.

"But it is true! Well, let's go back to the Grey Wardens!" she took a small breath "We the Grey Wardens are the guardians of humanity, we are the ones that have the duty to remember and sacrifice our lives for others may live! We don't bow to no one, not even if they are nobles, kings or religious leaders! We accept anyone how wishes to join us no matter who they are! From humans, elves and dwarfs! From slaves to kings! They are all accepted like brothers and sisters and treated equally!" Eurydice shouted in way that Colbert understands very well, like a soldier "In war, victory! In peace, vigilant! In death, sacrifice! Those are the words that I carry on in my heart!"

"Hmm, I see." said Osmond interested of what Eurydice said, an order that accept anyone to join their ranks "And what do you protect the humanity from?" he asked.

"From the Darkspawns! They are monsters created by the greed of the Human Magisters Lords of the Ancient Tevinter Imperium with their magic! They are murderous, unemotional beasts that have the sole purpose to annihilate the humanity!"

"Humans created those things!?" said Louise chocked, she couldn't believe humans did that.

"Yes, back then the Magisters of the Ancient Tevinter Imperium were composed of Human mages that use forbidden art of magic to enslaved anyone! Either if they were fellow Humans or Elves!"

"How many did you kill of this "Darkspawn"?" asked Colbert.

"To tell the truth I don't know. Maybe hundreds or thousands, I don't remember! But I know that I killed many!" answered Eurydice

"That is impressive Miss Eurydice! Would you mind tell us what does make one becoming a Grey Warden?" asked Osmond.

"If I would tell you I would be obliged force you to join or I would be forced to kill you." Her voice grew dark and cold as her as facial expression grew dark and motionless "And don't even bother to try, like I said the members of the Grey Wardens are people with exceptional abilities! So I can handle four people at ease! "

The atmosphere of the room turn dark and by the tone of her voice showed she was serious, they gulped by the Warden words. They couldn't believe that she was willing to kill them just to keep whatever secret that the Grey Warden have. The silence between them was long and dark, but was broken by Eurydice laughter.

"PFFFFFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES! IS PRICELESS! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

They stayed in silence, watching the Warden laughing her pants off. Was all this time just was a joke? Louise's face turn red of anger, for this woman dared to mock them with a stupid joke!

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING!? THIS IS NO FUNNY!"

"By Maker! Ahahahaha! I am sorry, I couldn't resist!" said Eurydice while trying to calm down her laughter "I am sorry I can't tell you. As Grey Warden, I can't reveal many details about us to the outsiders. This is one of them. But I will tell you this, we do a ritual called "The Joining" and that's it!" she finish with an innocent blink to them.

"I-I see thank you for sharing." Said Osmond unsure of Eurydice's words, but before, as she really serious about killing them?

"You are welcome! Maybe with the time I can be "persuaded" to reveal some secrets of the famous Grey Wardens!" she gives them a smile.

"Thank you. I hope with the time we became trustworthy enough to be able to know any more details about your order." Said Osmond when he realized what she meant, they needed to win her trust to reveal their secrets about the Grey Wardens "Do you have any more to say?"

"Well, now that you mentioned. Could I ask for three things?"

"If it is reasonable, of course. What you want?"

"First, I wish for a bed. I noticed the pile of straw in Louise's room, which is supposed to be where I sleep." those words made Louise turn her head while whistling "I understand that Louise was waiting for an animal as a familiar. Second, can I attend Louise's classes? I am interested to learn more about your magic! And third, if it is possible, could you get me some clothes? Believe or not, this armor is really uncomfortable and I was brought here without anything of mine!"

"Very well, I will grant your wishes. An extra bed will be brought to your room, Professor Colbert will give you the school schedule for Louise's lessons tomorrow and for your clothes I think there are some lost clothes in basements and also he will give you an armor stand for your armor."

"Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!" Eurydice said with a cheerful smile.

Soon after, Louise and Eurydice left the office. Louise was still stunned of all what just happen, she was able to learn more about her familiar, well at least knowing of what spells that the elven mage have knowledge about. Then something hit her, could she learn her magic? It sounded really different compared to theirs; she needs to ask her later. When she gathered enough courage to break her pride as a Vallière to ask her to learn some of her magic, it sounded a bit heretic, but it was magic!

*Later that night- at the Louise's room*

"I really don't know what to do!" yelled Louise frustrated as roles in her bed.

At the moment Louise was alone inside of her room yelling to herself. Until now she didn't gather the guts to speak to Eurydice to ask if she could learn her magic. Why it is so hard? Is it because she is an elf? Is it because it was heretic magic in the eyes of the Church? She looks at the bed brought for Eurydice that was put in the bottom of her bedroom… correction, to their room, on top of it was folded clothes that were finished being washed. They were brought by the maid that Eurydice had saved this morning. She was using a genuine smile comparing with other smiles that she uses. Does this maid like that much her familiar? Pretty much.

"I really want to ask her, but I don't know how!" she complains "And now she is missing and I don't know where she is!"

She could not have gone far, her armor was standing on the stand that was made for her armor. Then she noticed something in her bed, two leather pouches, a book and a rose. What were those things doing there? Oh! She remembers! Her familiar found those things inside of her armor. Eurydice had left them there before disappearing. In curiosity, Louise rises from her bed and run to the direction of the objects. First she looks over the pouches, two pouches closed by a thick string of leather, one was smaller really compared to the other one. She shakes the tiny pouch and heard a buffed sound coming inside. She unties the pouch and looks at its contains and guess what she saw.

"Dust?"

She found dust inside of the pouch, why does her familiar want dust for? She closed the pouch and grabbed the other one. This one was much bigger and heavier comparing to the one filled with dust, she opens the pouch and sees that it was filled with gold coins, a lot of gold coins. The amount that was inside was probably enough to buy a small mansion with a garden. How did her familiar get this amount of money?

Quickly, she closes it and put where it was, she didn't want to feel the wrath of the Warden if she found out that she grabbed her money. The next item was the rose, a beautiful rose with velvety petals of deep red magically preserved with ice. Did her familiar do this? She must really like this rose. Was it a gift of someone? For some reason, she could feel the sensation of love and homesickness coming from the rose.

Carefully, she puts the rose on the bed where it belongs. And the final item, the book. To be more precise it was a journal. The journal was wrapped by thick threads of leather for not letting to fall the leaves that had been added due the lacks of more pages. Maybe this was the answer to learn more about her familiar! Carefully, she opens the journal and read it.

"What? I don't understand anything this is saying!" said Louise disappointed.

The journal was written entirely in an unknown language, there wasn't a single word that she could understand. As she looks over the pages, she was able to see that the most part of it was just notes, letters and dates, because it had numbers. Then came the pages that called her attention. Pages with well-done draws on them. But they weren't pleasant type of draws, but draws of monsters and creatures that Louise never seen before. The first one of a creature of small structure, it was very familiar to a goblin but yet very different. On top of the picture was something written, a title. She squinted at the archaic runes, firm and strong looking lines and dashes of varying patterns giving the text an imposing feel when she compared it to the usually flowing and elegant scripting she was used to.

""Genlock"? Is this thing called a "Genlock"?" said Louise trying to pronounce in her tongue.

The next page was a monstrous creature, human proportioned and more muscular than the "Genlock". It even showed similarities to a human, but it lost the nose , which was replaced by nostrils holes and its teeth were sharp like fangs. It was called a "Hurlock".

The next one was a creature bit smaller comparing to "Hurlock", it as a humanoid body, but with a face similar to a wolf, long arms with sharp claws perfect to rip out flesh from the bones and its long legs perfect for running and sneaking. This one was known as "Shriek".

Then came the one that even made Louise fear of it, despite being a drawing. An enormous muscled creature with big arms like trunks with huge hands capable to grab a full grown Man and sharp nails, on its head was two huge horns and its mouth was armed with sharp like teeth. This thing was a true nightmare of everyone, a true monster. The "Ogre" that was its name. A name fitting for its appearance.

"Did Eurydice fight against these things?" said Louise just to imagine the fear that a person must have to fight against these things.

*meanwhile at inside of a forest near of the Academy*

"Ah~! I really needed a bath!" said pleased Eurydice as she pours water on her head.

Eurydice was able to find a water spring inside of a forest not far from the Academy, so she took the opportunity to take a bath. She missed this kind of baths. In open doors, the view of the moon on the clear night sky and…her friends. She used to have baths on lunar nights with her friends, she could still remember when Oghren tried to sneak by when she, Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne were taking a bath in the river near of Brecilian forest. Or when, just by accident, she saw Alistair and the other boys taking a bath.

She let out a melancholy sigh, "I really miss them."

She looks at the twin moons in the night sky. Beautiful, that was the only word she could describe that night, simply beautiful. How the things turn out like this? She sacrificed her own life when she pierced the sword in the Archdemon's head! She did this so that others could spend their lives peacefully. Especially Alistair, she loved that fool man and she still does, that man was the first one where she learned about love and caring. He deserves more! She still remembers when she used her own magic to stop Alistair from giving the final blow on that bastard dragon!

And now she is here! In a land where magic rules over the people, a place where there are no Grey Wardens, no Circles of Magi, no Chantry and no Darkspawn, which is good, and where she is a familiar to a tiny pinkette mage. A girl who apparently can't use magic, in their way, was able to summon her and brought her back from the dead! Which is weird, if she can't use magic, then how she done that?

"They said that she couldn't do any sort of magic. Then how did she do that?" Eurydice thinks for a moment, and then it hit her "Colbert said there are five elementals. Fire, water, earth, wind and the lost elemental the void. If Louise can't do any of those four elementals, would that mean she can use this void magic like that Brimir guy? It would make sense, if the elemental is lost… there is no one who can teach how to use it!" said Eurydice realizing why Louise can't do magic and the only logic that she could think of.

She will need to talk with Colbert and Osmond later, but for now she will enjoy her bath.

*Later- back to the Academy*

"That felt wonderful!" said pleased Eurydice as she walks the academy halls

Now she is wearing a set of clothes that was provided by the Academy's generosity, they had found in the basement, but there is a little problem. They were a little too big for her, due her size, after all these clothes were made for a human size not an elf. To fix this, Siesta gave Eurydice a belt to hold her clothes until they could get her clothes that fits her. The Warden is now wearing a plain brown cream color shirt, dark grey pants and dark boots. Although being a bit too big, they were rather comfortable, it reminds her when she tried to use Alistair's shirt to see how big it was compared to her.

The halls were empty and silent, there is not a single student, teacher or servant wandering the halls, it was probably that they were already sleeping for their new day of tomorrow. The sound of her steps echoes throughout the halls, feeling the silence that exists. As she walks deserted halls of the Academy, she starts hearing extra steps coming from behind her.

'Who could be at this hours?' she wonders to herself.

Quickly, Eurydice goes to the left and hides behind a wall and stays there, waiting for the owner of the extra steps to appear. As the steps grew closer and closer, more anxious she becomes. She had already faced against the sneaky types before, and they were the worst and most annoying to deal it. Eurydice looks down and sees the shadow of the owner coming closer, she took a deep breath and let her mana flowing to her left hand igniting it on fire, she was ready. Then, without any delay, she took action and jump out from her hiding place.

"KYAA!" the shadowy figure screeched, before falling promptly to the floor.

"YOU CAN'T FO- Huh? Siesta? What are you doing here?"

The owner of the steps was Siesta. The young maid had fallen to the ground when the Warden jumped off behind of a wall with her hand on fire. Eurydice quickly turns off the flame on her hand and helps the startled maid back to her feet.

"Eurydice! You are mean!" yelled the maid with teary eyes.

'Dear Maker, I could have killed her! I'm in a damn school no the Deep Roads!' the Warden scolded to herself "I am sorry, lethalin!" begged the Warden only to receive an annoyed humph "Why are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to bring you to a party made by us, but I think you don't deserve it anymore!" said annoyed the maid

"I am sorry! I didn't know it was you! Forgive me!" begged again the Warden only this time she received playful tongue pointing.

"I was just kidding! I know that you wouldn't do that in purpose! Come with me!" with that Siesta hold Eurydice hand and drags her to the party.

*at the Academy's kitchen*

"CHEERS!" shouted all servants and the Grey Warden in union as they raise their glasses filled with ale.

"Today there is a lot of food! So eat until your hearts content!" Chef Marteau shouted cheerfully.

Everyone cheered in agreement and resumed eating. The environment was cheerful, and everyone was happy as they filled their bellies. This party was made by the Academy's servants to Eurydice, as a way to say thanks to her from saving Siesta of the hands of Guiche and for beating a noble! And for that was needed to celebrate it, for it was not always that a commoner was saved from a noble, especially which the rescuer is an elf!

"I really appreciate this, but it wasn't necessary to do this." said Eurydice shyly, then she received a friendly slap on the back from Marteu.

"Don't be shy! Is our way to express our gratitude from saving Siesta, Our Sword!"

"Our Sword?" asked the Warden.

"It's a nickname, my friend! You fought against those noble with only that sword and defeated them!" said Marteu loudly happy.

"But I used magic and I am an elf! Are you really okay with that?" asked again Eurydice knowing that in this land, Elves and Humans are enemies.

"I never had any quarrel with your people, my friend! And for your magic, you used only against those who used magic against you!" he said cheerfully as he smacks his palm on her back again "You are a good person you know that!? This world needs more people like yourself!" he smacks on her back yet again.

Everyone nodded in agreement of his words. This made Eurydice surprised, back home the elves were always seen as second class citizens and being mage makes the things worse for her. But these people accept her even being an elf and a mage. The feeling of nostalgia grew inside of her, for this was what she and her friends spent their time at the camp. Everything about them reminds her of them.

Two men of the kitchen staff were fighting over a slice of meat that was on the plate like two mabaris, they were like Alistair and Zevran when they also battled for the last piece of meat. It always ended up with Leliana stealing the prized meat, like what just happen right now, a young black haired woman from the staff had just stolen the slice of meat. Then there was one that was a heavy drinker like Oghren, being scolded about the amount of ale that he was drinking by a much older woman, she reminds her of Wynne, and finally, there were those that just stayed quiet as they eat, like Morrigan and Sten. It is only missing a stone golem and a mabari to make it complete. She truly missed them all.

"Eurydice what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Siesta worried for what she is seeing.

Tears. Eurydice was crying without noticing it, she tries to stop them but they still continue coming. Siesta sits beside of the Warden hoping to be able to cheer her up only to receive the Warden smiling to her while still crying.

"I am fine, lethalin. I just remembered something that's all!"

Unsure believing the Warden's words were true or not, Siesta had decided to not pursue any further and nodded by her words. Maybe with the time, she will be able to understand even more about her friend. The party continues cheerful in the same manner how it started, even without anyone noticing the sudden change of emotions of the warden. Like the days that Eurydice had passed with her friends, she will cherish every single moment like this.

*after the party*

The party had ended and now Eurydice was going back to Louise's room which is now where she also sleeps. To Eurydice, this night was really fun. Especially because she was able to leave them with their mouth open when they saw her devouring twenty plates full with food at ease. This made Marteu to make a personal mental note to himself "We're going to need a bigger larder and quick."

"Now I think it is better going to get some rest. After all, tomorrow Louise has classes!" said Eurydice.

"Wragh!"

The Grey Warden suddenly stopped by what she is seeing right, a dog sized red lizard creature. A very large lizard that should be at least one meter long, that walks on four legs and have the tip of his tail on fire. Eurydice was amazed, she never had seen a creature like this in Ferelden! To her, this creature should be some kind distant relative of the Drakes. She can feel her appetite of curiosity and learning, growing inside of her! This was her greatness weakness, the endless thirst for knowledge of everything new to her that is capable to forget everything around her, even during battles, had just awakened. She needs to study it!

Flame, the fire salamander and the familiar of Kirche Zerbst, had only received orders from his master to find the elf and bring her to his master, but the things changed. He was seeing an elven woman staring at him with stars eyes filled with excitement and curiosity and with a huge grin on her face. This woman was starting to scare him and step by step he starts to move away from her, but in return she comes closer to him.

"Come here~! Nobody's gonna hurt you~!" said Eurydice excited as she comes close to the salamander.

In response he ran away for his life.

"Come here! I just need take a little of your blood~! Maybe a bit of your saliva or a scale, you got many of them!" said the Warden as she chases the runaway salamander in high speed.

*Eurydice P.O.V*

STUDY! STUDY! STUDY! I need to study it! I know this bad, but I can't control myself when I found something new! In all my life, I have been always interest what was outside from the walls of the Circle, because we weren't allowed to get out to explore it nor leave the Circle. So it's their fault that I am like this!

I was able to chase the dog sized lizard to a room, but when I realized the door shut by itself. It was dark inside of this room, it was only being illuminated by the light of moon… correction from the moons and some candles. I look around and see the red lizard going hiding below of a bed that was there, however there was someone sitting on it.

"Welcome~!" said a very similar voice.

"Huh?"

It was Kirche, well, I think her name is Kirche. AND WHAT IN MAKER'S NAME SHE IS WEARING!? She was wearing a very seductive purple nightgown made of silk, I think, and under garment made of the same brand. She is staring at me with strange eyes. I don't like it.

"Kirche?"

"It seems that you made Flame run away. I never see him like this before." Said Kirche as she points the red lizard that was below of her bed.

"Flame? Do you that red lizard?" I ask her.

"Yes, he is a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountain! But forget about that!" she gets up from her bed and hold my hands together with hers "I sent him to bring you here because I have something to say to you!"

"Yes?" I said confusedly.

"You see… my runic name means the Ardent and I tend to burn like a torch. Filled with a burning passion!" she said rather dramatic way. Her eyes were twinkling towards me, something bad is going to happen.

"And?"

"Don't you get it!? I am in love for you!" she really close to me with those twinkling eyes of hers. Wait...WHAT!?

"WHAT!?" I couldn't believe what she just said! LOVE!? She just said that she is in love for me!

"When I saw you fighting against those knights my heart didn't stop popping! I never felt something like this before, dear Eurydice! You make my blood boil like it is on fire!" she said as she holds my face with her hands.

"But we are both girls and I am an elf!" I try to push her away from her grasp but she persist it. I am really in deep problems.

"Love doesn't care who is who, it only unites them!" she said as she approaches her lips towards mine.

"Kirche!" thanks to the Maker, reinforcements have arrived!

"Oh my, Styx?" said Kirche surprised.

I look in the direction where Kirche was looking at and I see a guy right outside of her window. Wait a second! This is the third floor, then how he is standing there? Is he floating or something?

"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time." Oh! This guy is one the men that she has "business" with.

"Then change that appointment to two hours from now." Then she resumes her attention to me

"That's not the deal we had!" he protested back.

In response, Kirche took off a wand that was hidden between her breasts, which I wonder how she does that, and wave it. This motion casts a spell on a nearby candle, making it shooting out a snake made of fire towards him. The poor sod fell to the ground, I hope that he is alright.

"Who is he?"

"A friend…well where were we? Oh, I know!" then she comes closer to kiss me, again.

"Kirche!" huh? Again?

This time was other guy, which also was floating outside of the widow.

"Who is that woman, Kirche? I thought that tonight you wanted to burn up with me!"

This time Kirche didn't even bother to speak with him, she just sent another fire snake to him.

"Is that another friend?" how many guys did she lay down with!?

"That's right! In any case, the night is still long and young…" this time she threw me to her bed!

Kirche sat top of my waist, then with a single hand she grabbed my wrists and pushed towards a pillow. I try to break free from her grasp, but for a girl with a body like that she sure has strength!

"Fufufu~! I got you now, my little elf~." Said Kirche with her voice filled with lust.

"KIRCHE!" said three new voices from outside "What are you doing!? You said you didn't have any particular lover!" they all said in union while pushing one and the other.

"Manica! Ajax! Gimly!" this is really an awkward situation "Well then, in six hours." She gave them another excuse.

"That's in the morning!" they complain in union.

"Flame!" by those the salamander came below from her bed and throw them a blaze, making the poor sods fell to the ground.

Now her full attention was on me! Please, Maker have mercy on me! Slowly, Kirche started to nuzzle around my neck I could feel her breathing going down on my neck. Nobody had done this to me before, only Alistair.

"I love you, Eurydice. I never did with a girl before, but I think we will figure out how."

Slowly, she starts to unbuttoning the buttons of my shirt one by one, her fingers started to trail down my skin. I could feel her warm fingers touching everywhere where they pass, my skin, my necklines and even my breast. I never felt this embarrassed before! This is totally rape!

"Oh~! You have such smooth skin below of that armor of yours! Is such a shame that you must hide it~!"

"Let me go." I said angrily.

"No way~." She said to my ear then she bit it on the tip.

"Ah!" I couldn't stop myself from releasing a moan. This bloody woman found something that only Alistair could do! If my hands weren't trapped I would teach her a lesson.

"Fufufu~! It seems I found your sensitive spot~!" she continue nibbling my ear more aggressively.

I couldn't control myself from moaning. Why my ears had to be so sensitive!? Even when Alistair found out he couldn't stop from playing with them! He can be a bit innocent when it comes to this kind of stuff, but he is also a little pervert. These two are perfect for each other.

EP! Now her hand was going deeper of my clothing, is this woman really thinking what I am thinking about? Her fingers reached for my belt and then she starts to remove it, even although she uses just one hand she was able to remove it easily. I could feel her hand going below of my pants and goes directly to my underwear! NO!

"STOP!" I yelled out.

"UH!?" without warning, a massive green circle appeared below us. I was able to cast Glyph of Paralysis in out of control because of my embarrassing situation. The Kirche's body was paralyzed, she tried to move, but it was too strong "Hey! No fair!" she complained in a rather childish way, is as if I took away the fun.

Taking this opportunity, I was able to slip down from her grasp and get out of her bed. I look now at the redhead in a pitiful position, Kirche look at me with some kind of puppy eyes, is as if she is asking for forgiveness. I will not fall for that! So teach her a lesson I left her paralyzed on her bed and went back to my room. The spell should break when I fall asleep. I think.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

**Was it good? ****Please, reviews are appreciated !**


	4. Chapter 4-Updated

**It's save for me to come out now? Just in case let me put Havel's armor, I don't want to be burned by those hate me for the scene with Kirche with Eurydice in the last chapter.**

**Well here it's the new chapter of this the story and I am happy that you guys are liking this story, this is the biggest chapter that ****I have written so far. Also all the information comes from Wikia.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to Flames of Nocturne, who again helped me with this story once again!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: An odd meeting

The young Vallière was sleeping peacefully in her comfy and warm bed, a true bliss for many people. Especially when it is the Void Day, a day when the students didn't need to attend classes, yep, a true blessing. Today, Louise had decided to stay inside of her warm bed and sleep for a longer time. But there is little problem, that day only exists in the Halkegenia's system, not in Thedas's system.

It was still dawn and Eurydice was already fully awake, in the Circle, the apprentices needed to wake up little more earlier to attend their basic needs, like getting some breakfast, taking bath and preparing for their lessons. Because their lessons started at eight o'clock sharp, and this was every day, there were some times when their lessons finished earlier of course. They didn't want a walking zombie wandering around inside of the Circle.

The Warden walks to the direction of the sleeping pinkette mage and starts poking her cheeks trying to wake her up.

"Louise! Louise!" Eurydice said softly for not startling her "It's time to wake up"

"Can I have some chocolate with my strawberries, please~!?" the young mage mumble as she sleeps.

"Louise! Is time wake up, you gonna be late for your lessons!" said again the Warden.

No response, Louise continues to dream with the strawberries and the chocolate. Eurydice releases a sigh, if this continues; both of them will be late. Then something pops up, it was the way to wake up someone when they refuse to wake up, something that she learned with Wynne when someone refuses to wake up. The old bucket with cold water!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" the pinkette mage yelled.

The sudden yell was strong enough to wake up everyone that was sleeping in that tower. Especially a certain redhead whose body was numb for being in the same position for hours, because of a certain spell of a certain elf who was staying in her room temporarily that night. Which hadn't ended up like she wanted.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" said the Warden innocently.

Cold, that was the feeling that the pinkette mage was experiencing right now. Louise could feel the blood running into her face in pure rage, she looks angrily at the elven Warden who simply was smiling at her while was holding an empty bucket on her hand.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" yelled the pinkette mage "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"We have classes to attend today, don't you remember?" asked the warden to the soaked pinkette mage.

"What? THAT'S WHY!? YOU IDIOT! Today is the Void Day, there are no classes today!" the pinkette shouted angrily to the innocent warden.

"Huh? You have a day like that?" Eurydice said to herself, then she look at Louise "In the Circle, we don't have a "Void Day", we have classes every day."

"Really? How can you endure it?" Louise asks to the elf.

"You get used to it." Eurydice answers as she picks up fresh clothes, and then she throws a clean set uniform to Louise "Well, now that you are awake. Why don't we take a bath? It should help you warm up."

*sometime later-at the Academy's female bathhouse*

"Wow! It's huge!" said the warden amazed.

The bathhouse was an incredibly large place and full of signs of luxury. The room had circular designed to match the large circular pool that was in the center, floor and the walls were made of marble. The room itself was illuminated by magical torches that don't go out with the humidity of the bathhouse, because it was built underground to prevent anyone from peaking in.

At the moment only Eurydice and Louise were the only ones using the bath, so without any delay Eurydice was the first one to go inside, which resulted relaxing immediately because of how warm was the water.

"It feels so nice~." Said pleased the Warden.

Following her example, Louise went inside and let herself relax too. Letting her body warm up from the cold she felt before.

"It must be hard to keep this place warm, huh?" said Eurydice as she pours water on her face.

"Maybe." said Louise without noticing it, because her mind was somewhere else.

She looks over the scars and bruises that were on the body of her familiar, especially those that were on her chest. She had three scars with a circular shape where is her heart. This made her wonder if all those marks were made by those monsters that Eurydice needed to fight in her homeland.

*flashback- at Louise's room*

Louise was sitting on Eurydice's bed, still looking at the drawings, which were drawn by the Warden. Even though being drawings, Louise couldn't stop from shaking in fear just by looking at the monsters that were recorded in that journal. She couldn't stop from imagining standing in front of those hideous creatures

"Did you know that it's not nice to be snooping the things of a girl?" a familiar voice calls her back to reality.

Louise looks over the owner of the voice and sees Eurydice standing in the entrance of the room.

"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just curious." Said Louise trying to defend herself.

"There is no problem. Can you give me that back?" the Warden said calmly as she stretches her hand, in response, Louise passes her the journal.

"D-Did you fought against them?" asked the pinkette nervously.

Eurydice looks over the pages that the young mage was looking at "Yes."

"W-What are those things?" the pinkette asks again.

The Warden starts to wrap up the journal with thick threads that keeps the pages together before answering her question.

"Those things Louise, are what we call Darkspawn. Those are the things that we Grey Wardens fight."

*end of flashback*

Darkspawn. That's the name of those hideous monsters that Eurydice had to fight against. Since the beginning she didn't believe that the Darkspawn were the result of the greed of Humans, she thought it was just a stupid lie made-up by Eurydice to scare them or something like that. But when she saw those drawings, it reduced the odds of being a lie.

"Hey ,Louise. My eyes are up here." Said Eurydice waking her from her daydreaming.

Louise reacted when she heard her name and turns her eyes to Eurydice's face.

"Is not like have I something that you don't, but is still a bit embarrassing if you keep staring at them." Said the Warden shyly as she covered herself with her arms.

Louise's face had turned pinker that her own hair when she realizes where she had been staring the whole time. Quickly she turned her eyes to the other direction.

"I-I-Is not like t-t-that I am staring at t-t-those mammary of yours!" said Louise shyly.

Eurydice smiles at her reaction and starts patting her head as she speaks to her as if Louise is a child "You don't need to worry about it. You'll have the same when you are older!"

"Why are treating me like a child? I am sixteen, you know?" Louise said a bit annoyed.

There is a moment of silence between them and then she quickly removes her hand from the Louise's head "Hang in there and good luck!" she says with a thumb up.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" yelled Louise.

The Warden was, well, surprised. She thought that Louise was a mere child. Because it is rather impossible for a person of her age to be so small, if she was in Ferelden, she would be mistaken by a dwarf. And with the body she has now, it will take a long time to develop. The only thing Eurydice could do right now was wishing her good luck to achieve the absolute womanhood.

Louise composed herself and starts speaking firmly "Either way. I wasn't looking at your chest, but rather your scars. Where did you get those?" she asks curiously.

The Warden looks over the scars and marks that were visible on her body before speaking "Well, most them was during my battle against Darkspawn and many other things."

"What other things?"

"Like demons, dragons, drakes, bandits, bounty hunters, assassins, mages, etc." Eurydice said as she counts with her fingers.

"But why didn't you fully heal them? Surely you could that, don't you?"

"Yes, I could do that, but these scars and marks are reminders of my past mistakes. Like this one." the Warden points to the marks of giant fingerprints that are marked on her waist "This is when I was grabbed by an Ogre and it nearly squeezed me to death." then she turns around and showed her a huge scar made by claw that extended from her right elbow to her left waist "This one were made by a Shriek that attack me from behind." and finally, she showed her the scars on her chest "And these are the first ones that I have received. I was shot by three arrows drenched by a powerful poison from the Darkspawn. Thankfully, I was saved by a woman named Morrigan and her mother, if weren't for them, I would be dead." She finishes with a smile as she remembers what Flemeth told her.

She told her that was a miracle that she had survived. She had trouble to heal her wounds due to the poison that was inside her. The poison had spread too quickly, but there was something holding her together, preventing her giving in to the poison.

"But, how were able to survive against that all this time?" asked Louise stunned.

"Because of my companions." Answered the Warden with a nostalgic voice.

"Companions?" said Louise confused.

"Yes, if weren't for them I was probably already dead long time ago. Let me tell you this, no matter if you have magic in your disposal, if you don't have anyone to cover your back, you will be easily defeated."

Louise's eyes wide with the words of Eurydice, for those words were the same told by her mother when she was in the army. If you don't have anyone to cover your back, you will be an easy target for the enemy. No matter if you are a noble or a commoner!

*time skip- at the academy's dining hall*

Both Eurydice and Louise had already finished taking a bath and now they went to grab something to eat. The hall was rather a bit empty, only a few students were already awake and already taking their breakfast. It was possible to see the servants of the academy serving the students and preparing the tables for the ones how were still sleeping. As they walk down the hall, Eurydice noticed some students whispering to one another, pretty much like yesterday, but this time there is a touch of fear in their whispers, probably because of yesterday's event.

"Normally only the nobles can eat here, but as you're going to start participating the classes, it shouldn't be a problem if you eat here." Said Louise as she sits down and starts to give a small prayer before eating.

Without saying anything else, the elven mage Warden sat beside her and started to eat. The Warden was delighted by the food that was served by the servants, this kind of breakfasts are completely different compared to the ones serve at the Circle, which was normally served bread, cheese and soup, but here, the students eat high quality food were is normally seen in the courts of Ferelden. If her knowledge is correct of course.

*time skip- at Academy's courtyard*

"I cannot believe you were able to eat all that! How are you able to keep your body like that!?" shouted Louise with a touch of jealousy in her voice.

The pinkette was dumbfounded, she had just witnessed the monstrous hunger of a Warden. Eurydice had just eaten five full dishes at ease and she said that she was able to eat more if she wanted, but she didn't want to leave huge piles of dirty dishes for the servants to wash.

"Ehehehehe. That, dear Louise, is a secret!" said the Warden with a playful smirk.

The pinkette wasn't content by the answer given by the Warden to her. She couldn't comprehend why it was a secret. Well, until now the only thing that she received information from the elven mage warden was only secrets. Secret there and secret over there. The only thing she could do right now was just releasing a disappointed sigh.

"So…as we have the day off, what you want to do?" asked the Warden.

Louise thought for a moment "What about going to the city?"

"The city, huh? Isn't a bad idea actually." Said the Warden in agreement. "How far is it?"

"Three hours by horse." answered Louise

*meanwhile- with Kirche*

"I can barely feel my body." complained Kirche with a grunt.

Correctly Kirche was walking in the halls of the Tower of Water. Her body was numb because she forced to be in the same position for hours, because of a spell that was cast by Eurydice to paralyze her body. The effect of the spell had ended only after three hours.

As she walks the halls of the Tower, she tries to arrange new plans in order to steal, correction, to "save" Eurydice from the hands of Vallière. For after all, her family and Louise's are old rivals for generations, her family had been "saving" grooms and brides who were getting married with the members of Vallière family.

"I need to find a way to make Eurydice fell in love for me no matter what." Said Kirche to herself with a smirk "How hard could it be?"

Then something caught her attention. From the window where she stood in front of, she saw Eurydice and Louise entering inside of a red wine colored carriage that was in front of the Academy's gates. This made her wonder where they were going during the Void Day. The only way to find out is following them, and there is only one person who could help her.

*scene change-at Tabitha's room*

Tabitha, the bluenette student from Gallia, was reading silently, like as usual, inside of her room. The Void Day is a very important day of the week for her, because is the only day where she can spend the entire day reading quietly inside of her room without anyone bothering her. But today was different.

Despising her young age, she is already ranked as a Chevalier, thanks to her training and missions given to her back in Gallia. This made her senses of her surroundings sharper, which means that is able to hear the familiar steps coming closer to her room. Without taking her eyes off the book, she grabbed her staff.

"Ansur Rel An…" the bluenette said lowly as she cast the spell.

This spell was the silent spell; a spell that lets you cut the sound of voices in an enclosed area or prohibiting anyone be able to hear conversations from the other side of the wall. When Tabitha finished casting the spell, Kirche burst in and started shouting to her, but due of the silence spell, she couldn't hear anything that her friend was saying. So she dispelled the spell.

"Tabitha! We're going out today! Get ready!" shouted the Germanian red-head woman.

"Void day." Tabitha spoke in counter, giving why she didn't want to go.

"I know just how important Void is to you!" complained Kirche "But you see… I've fallen in love." She said in a dramatic way.

"Who?" asked the bluenette, for she had heard this many times.

"Is Eurydice!" Kirche answered.

"The elf? You crazy?" said Tabitha a bit surprise.

"The love showed me that Eurydice is the one! I wanted to confess my true feelings to her, but it was stepped down by that Louise Zero! I have to figure out exactly where those two are heading! You understand, right!? " shouted Kirche in hope that her friend would understand her problem, but she received a shaking head as a response "Oh, right, you won't move an inch unless I explain everything." she said as realizes why her friend doesn't help her, Kirche takes a deep breath before speaking "I want to chase after the two because they're heading somewhere, but I can't catch up unless I get the help of your familiar! Please, help me!" she begged to the bluenette girl.

Tabitha mentally signed, if she didn't help her now, she would be bugging her later. So she closed her book and nodded to her request.

"You understand now? Thank you!" Kirche said pleased.

Without saying anything else, Tabitha opens the window of her room and whistled towards the horizon. In respond of her whistle came her familiar wind dragon, Sylphid. She would take them where Kirche wanted to go.

*back to Eurydice and Louise*

Eurydice stayed there staring at the landscape as the carriage follows the road to the city. The view reminds her when she traveled throughout Ferelden with her companions, in order to unite the four factions to defeat the Blight. There were times when they used horses to travel faster, especially when they went to seek help of the Circle of Magi to remove the demon that was inside of Connor.

But this time there is no darkspawn infestation, no demon possession problems, no civil war, for now, and plus, this time there is a carriage! The Warden had never ridden in a carriage before; they are more common in Orlais among the noble society, that's what Leliana had told her.

Her gaze turns to her fellow traveler, Louise. The small pinkette was sitting properly with her hands resting on her legs, at the moment she had her eyes closed. This made the Warden wondering if the small mage was sleeping, but in reality she was not. This is a way to pass the time that Louise had learned from mimicking her elder sisters during long travels instead keeping staring at the landscape.

"Hey Louise, where we are heading?" asked the Warden.

When Louise heard her name she re-opens her eyes and look at her "We are going to Tristania, the capital city of Tristain."

"The capital, huh?" said the Warden with a déjà vu feeling.

"Yep!" Louise said with a touch of pride "Although Tristain is a small country with a small military force compared to the others countries. We compensate with a rich geography, magical studies and architecture, our fertile lands allows us to plant a wide variety of crops and also is good to raise livestock!"

"That's impressive. The weather in Ferelden is a bit colder comparing to here, which reduces the choice of plantations so to compensate we have a large production of livestock!" Eurydice explained to the small mage about her homeland "How big is the Capital?"

"Big enough to hold thirty five thousand people!"

"Huh? That is a bit small. Denerim, which is the capital of Ferelden, alone have at least a population of seventy thousand."

"R-Really!? That is huge!" said Louise surprised "Somehow I feel smaller right now."

"Smaller than you are already?" Eurydice joked.

"HEY! I am still growing!" Louise shouted angrily.

The elven Warden laughs at the small pinkette's reaction "I'm sorry, it's just that you're so fun to mess with!"

Louise merely releases an annoyed "humph" and looks away "Idiot."

Eurydice just sighs, it seems that she stepped over the line. Then something hit her.

*Louise P.O.V*

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Stupid woman, is it my fault that I am slow grower? Why is everyone making fun of height!? So I decided to ignore her and I turned my gaze towards the landscape. Although I had already seen this landscape many times, it's somehow a soothing experience. I like it.

It seems it's working, Eurydice hadn't even tried anything else to make fun of me. Instead, she had been quiet for some time. Then out nowhere I started to feel something poking my cheek. When I turn my head, I saw a small sphere made of light poking at me, whatever it is. Is freaking adorable! The mysterious sphere of light started to tickle me offer my neck mercilessly, I could control the giggles coming out from my mouth.

"It seems I was able to bright up your mood~!" Eurydice said pleased. Huh?

When I look back to her, I see the sphere light flying towards her and lands on her hands. A small smile is forms on her lips and starts to pat it gently like it was a small pet. It's hers?

"What is that?"

"Is a wisp." she answers "They are normally found in the Fade."

"The Fade? Wait!? Do you mean that realm thingy that you mentioned yesterday? Does that mean it's a spirit?"

"Yes! It's said they're the remains of a demon that was destroyed by another demon during their time in the Fade or existed in the waking world without a host for too long, which forced to lose their power as a result!" Eurydice explains to me.

"What is the "waking world"?" I asked confusedly, I never heard before.

"The "waking world" is where we are!" She answers "You see, the Fade although being the realm of the spirits is also realm of dreams. When someone goes to sleep, both their mind and soul goes to the Fade to dream. Although this only happens to the ones that aren't mages. Comparing to us, mages, we are able to wander the Fade in our free will and even going someone else's dream."

"Really!?" I couldn't believe what she said, being able to wander their own dreams and the dreams of others! What kind benefits this could bring?

"Yep!" then her eyes turn to the wisp that was resting on her hands "Although they have this cute appearance, they are still dangerous." when she said that my eyes look at the wisp with fear, how can something so cute can be dangerous? "Even if they have the consciousness of an average wisp, the only thing that clings to their mind is the hatred for all living things. Is possible to find them in our world, they are often mistaken for lanterns and are known to maliciously lead the living into dangerous areas." She said calmly as she pets with her hand the dangerous creature "But there is nothing to fear with this cutie here! This one is made from my own mana, you could say is a part of my soul. That is why it's so adorable~!" she finishes as she rubs the wisp gently to her cheek.

I could feel a bit of jealousy as I see Eurydice as she cuddles the wisp. The reason is because of her magic! Compared to her, I am an absolute zero! I can't even cast the simplest spell of the world, compared to her! Yes, I was able to summon her, but that was by mere chance. Even made it worse of what I was able to summon was someone able to do magic, especially if that someone is an elf!

The only thing I could do was releasing a frustrated sigh, I wish could do magic.

"Hey! Is it that Tristania?" said Eurydice as she points toward outside.

I could see the glorious walls of the capital, Tristania. The city of artists, sculptors and architects, a true gem of Tristain! From here it was possible to see the castle where the royal family lives at the highest point of the city. Speaking about the royal family, when the last time I spoke with Henrietta, I mean, the Princess? I wonder if her majesty stills remember me.

*Inside of Tristania- Normal P.O.V*

The city's streets were crowded and lively with merchants trying to sell their wares and both commoners and nobles wandering in the streets. It was possible to feel the pleasant smell of freshly baked bread coming out from the bakeries to the selling stalls. Not only that, there was also a wide variety of vibrant colors of vegetables, fruits and other wide variety of goods that are capable to tempt the people to watch. Eurydice was one of them.

She couldn't stand the desire to see what was in this new world where she lives now. At this moment; what was able to describe her right now, was that she's a child in a candy store. Louise just stays there as her familiar wanders towards the selling stalls of the city at ease, showing her how accustomed Eurydice was towards the Human society.

Louise release a sigh 'If she didn't behave like a child would be good.'

"Louise?" Eurydice's voice calls Louise attention "What is the currency of here?"

"The currency? Well, we have this. It is called an ecu." Louise said as she passes a silver coin. Eurydice starts to analyze the coin that was passed to her and continues listening to Louise's explanation "That is a silver ecu, there is also copper ecu and gold ecu."

"Which means the gold ecu is the coin with a higher value, right?"

"Yes." answered Louise.

The elven warden gives the coin back to Louise "Then is similar in Thedas, we call them sovereigns, silvers and bits or coppers."

"Sovereign?" said Louise confusedly; she understood the silvers and the coppers part, but sovereigns?

"This. This is a sovereign." the elven warden takes from her pocket a gold coin and show it to the pinkette "In Thedas, a sovereign is equivalent to 100 silver coins and a silver coin is equivalent to 100 copper coins."

"Then your currency is similar to the Albion's system." said Louise, as she realizes how the monetary system works in Thedas "Why do you ask?"

"I am trying to find a sword actually." Replied Eurydice "I grew accustomed to walking around armed back when I was in Ferelden, you never knew when a bandit or darkspawn would try to slit your throat."

"Follow me then. I know a weapon shop near of a potion shop that which I visit often, although I never went inside."

Nodding at her words, Eurydice started following the small pinkette girl as she leads her towards the weapon shop.

"You will not believe what I saw last night!" said a voice of a random young man.

"What?" said another voice of a much older man.

"Yesterday, when I went out gathering wood in the forest near the Academy. I found a fairy!"

Those words froze Eurydice.

"A fairy? AH! Have you been drinking boy?" said the older man questioning the young man's words.

"I am telling the truth! Her skin was pale like snow and she had a beautiful long silver hair like it was reflecting the light of the moons!"

Eurydice gulped; she could feel her cheeks turning crimson of embarrassment. Someone had seen her naked like the day she was born while taking a bath!

"And where did you see this "fairy"?" asked the older man still not believing him.

"I saw her taking a bath on water spring inside of the forest! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see her face, but I still remember how I saw her." he said with a passionate sigh "Under the light of the moons, she was humming a song that I never heard before! It was really beautiful and yet at the same time, it was so sad! I could feel my heart grow heavier as I continue hearing her."

So their talk continues, Eurydice couldn't bear any more! Her face was now red like a tomato, filled with shame! So without thinking and in a flash, she grabbed Louise's wrist and dragged her towards the crowd.

"Eurydice!" said the small girl surprised due the sudden action "Hold on! You are hurting me!" but the elven warden didn't hear her.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" asked the older man when he turns his eyes where the younger man is looking at.

"I think I just saw her right there!" he said when he saw someone with silver hair running towards the crowd.

"The fairy!? Here!? AH! You must be still dreaming boy!"

*scene change*

"You are a brute, did you know that?" said Louise tiredly.

Eurydice just rubs the nape nervously, she was embarrassed from what she had heard from those men and so focus to run away, that she didn't noticed how she dragged Louise all this way. Well, at least she made a lot of exercise today.

"Ehehehehe. Sorry!" Eurydice said with an innocent smile.

"Don't "ehehehehe" me! You brute!" scolded Louise.

"Where are we?" asked the Warden while looking around.

Louise also looks around and recognizes the street where they are "We are nearby the shop that I spoke of. With all this, at least you drag us to the place where we were heading."

With that Eurydice starts following Louise until they stopped in front of a shop. The Warden look up and see a sign made of wood with two swords crossed behind a shield carved into the wood, this made her realize that this, was the weapon shop that Louise talked about.

"Welcome!" said a voice soon when they entered inside of the store "What can I help you with?"

The owner of the shop was a man in his forties, wearing a leather cap and glasses, this man could resemble as a rat because of his two teeth coming out from his upper lip. His red nose indicates the possibility of having the habit to drink alcohol during the work. The Warden gives a look around of his shop; all the weapons were covered by layers of dust, which shows the careless to take care of his merchandise. Not only that, most of his ware featured the erosion due to excessive disuse.

"I came here to buy a sword." said Louise instead of Eurydice.

"I see, and must be for the young servant girl who is accompanying you, yes?" asked to merchant while looking to the Warden, who was still looking at his ware "Many nobles, recently, have the tendency to arm their servants."

"Yes, I want the biggest and the best that you have!" announced the young pinkette.

"I see. Very well, wait a moment please." Said the merchant while walking inside of his store, hiding behind of his back a vicious smirk on his lips.

"Hey Louise, you don't need to buy me a sword. I am sure that I more than enough money to buy one." protested Eurydice when the small pinkette mentioned the sword.

"It is the master's duty to take care of his/her familiar! So buying you a sword is not a big deal."

"Although that I am grateful, I am still a person. So don't abuse the "familiar" word that much." said the Warden while looking at her with a smile, yet Louise could feel the chaotic aura coming out from behind of that smile.

Louise gulped while nodding at the elven words. Soon after the shopkeeper appeared from inside with a sword in his hands.

"Sorry for the waiting! Here it his!" the man passes the sword to the hands of Louise, a golden sword with red jewels decorating the handle of the sword "This is the best sword that I have!"

"Beautiful." comment the pinkette as she holds highly the shiny golden sword.

"Yes! This sword was forged by the famous alchemist mage, Lord Schvert of Germania! It slices steel like a hot knife through butter!" explain the shopkeeper.

"How much is it?" asked Louise without thinking that this "sword" was made by a Germanian.

"3000 gold ecu!" the man answered.

"3000 gold ecu!? You can buy a small mansion and garden with a forest for that much!" exclaimed Louise

"A good sword is comparable to a castle. It's a good deal if-"

"Sorry, may I see it?" interrupted Eurydice.

"S-Sure." said the man nervously.

Louise passes the sword to Eurydice, and slowly, the Warden starts to analyze all details of this sword. After all, she is a Grey Warden who killed countless Darkspawn, and a good Grey Warden knows everything about his/her weapon of choice.

"Um, Louise, this sword is fake." said the elven warden in conclusion that the sword is a fake.

"WHAT!?" yelled both Louise and the shopkeeper.

"Yes. First of all, the blade is blunt so wouldn't do a single thing. Second, gold is very malleable metal it would break with only the one swing or two, which mean it wouldn't stand a chance against one made of iron. And third…" she smashes the fake sword to the stony ground and the blade instantly broke into two " is hollow inside!" then Eurydice showed to Louise that the inside of the sword was hollow "He tried to sell you a literal piece of garbage!" finish the Warden while pointing the broken fake sword towards the shopkeeper.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! It seems that someone finally found out about your little scheme, old fart!" said an anonymous voice of man out of nowhere.

"Where are you?" asked Eurydice curiously, because she does not see anyone else beside them.

"Behind you silver beauty!" said the same voice.

Eurydice looks back and sees only a barrel with old swords inside.

"I am right here!" said the voice again in front of her.

At this moment the elven warden is thinking that she is going crazy, the voice said that he was right in front of her, but the only thing was there was some old swords covered with dust because of the lack of cleanliness from the shop owner.

"Do you see me now?" asked the voice.

Soon when the voice said that, a sword had slightly lifted by itself from its sheath. Eurydice's eyes wide when she saw that, a sword and just moved by itself, slowly she removes the sword from the barrel and look at it.

"Did you just talk?" asked the Warden towards the sword, hoping that she isn't going crazy.

"Yeah, I just spoke, beauty!" said the sword again while moving a piece of metal like it was a mouth.

"An Intelligent Sword…" said Louise startled.

'An Intelligent Sword?' the Warden repeated the same words in her mind.

"Wow! Your hands are sure comfortable! I am starting to like you, beauty!" said the sword pleased "Hey, do we know each other? For some reason you are familiar to me."

"N-No. We have never met before! Excuse me." Said Warden as she gently removes the sword from his sheath.

The blade was strange, it was like a broadsword, but it had only one edge, a one edged sword. The blade of the sword was sure old and a rusty, the Warden could still see some of his real metal hidden by the layer of rust, but Eurydice couldn't recognize of what kind it is.

"Either way, my name is Derflinger, the Great! Nice to meet you, beauty!" said the sword that it calls himself Derflinger.

"M-My name is Eurydice, nice to meet you too!" replied the Warden with a hint of enthusiasm, for she has never seen an Intelligent Sword before.

"Eurydice, huh? That's a nice name, beauty!"

"Flatterer." Said the elf as a small smile starts to form on her lips, she is starting to like him, then she turns her eyes towards the shopkeeper "How much does he cost?"

"100 gold ecu, and that's because he is a pain in my ass!" answered the man.

"100 gold ecu…" she repeated the price as she looks at Derflinger "You know, it would be a shame if the people knew that you tried to sell trash to a noble child. It would be bad for the business." Said Eurydice with an evil smirk on her face.

The man gulped, he could feel his sweat forming on his forehead "I must be a little sleepy. I mean 65 gold ecu!"

"I don't know… if the people knew that you have been pulling tricks just to take their money." Replied the Warden, as she approaches the counter.

"25 then."

"1" said Eurydice as she lifts a single finger "1 gold coin." finish the Warden with a pleasant smile, which was hiding a vicious smirk.

"F-FINE!"

*scene change- some time later- back to the carriage*

"And that's the story how the great barbarian leader Nizho lost his head and is also the story how I was brought to that shop!" finished Derflinger telling his story about how his previous wielder died, and died for a stupid reason. It seems, there was a discussion among the leaders of two tribes about who should get an apple tree that was located in the middle of the woods, however, there were plenty around them. So the leaders decided to fight for it, which resulted in Nizho losing the fight and when he returned home, he told his wife and then his wife cut off his head by using Derflinger, just because he lost the fight.

"Really!? That's the stupidest thing that I ever heard! Well, at least she became the new leader of her tribe." replied Eurydice after hearing his tale.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth." replied back Derflinger with a sigh "It's nothing compared to yours, of course! Fighting against the tides of evil is truly glorious!" he releases another sigh "If only I could taste that glory."

"Believe me; fighting against the Darkspawn isn't something that you wish for."

Louise releases a frustrated sigh, since they left Tristania the two didn't stop sharing stories about battles and adventures they had in the past, and also telling some jokes between them. This made the pinkette completely black out from the reality, due to the boredom, but it wasn't the only reason. The other reason was because how her own life is turning out. First, she summed an elf from a foreign kingdom that is against magic! Second, the amount knowledge that she learned about foreign magic, which it shouldn't be impossible to exist. And now this, a rude talking sword that only knows to annoy her by calling her names like "pinky", "brat" or "chickpea", what's next? A commoner that can use magic!?

"Hey pinky!" yelled the sword, waking her up back to the reality.

"What!? And my name isn't "pinky"!" replied back the pinkette girl angrily.

"Nothing. I was making sure that you're alive, you looked like an undead staring at someone else brains." at that both Eurydice and Derflinger started chuckling at Louise's reaction, her face was red with pure anger.

"Don't call me that, you shoddy piece of junk!"

"Shoddy? SHODDY!? I LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM A LEGENDARY SWORD WITH 6000 YEARS OF EXISTENCE! I HAVE SEEN MANY THINGS AND FOUGHT AGAINST MANY THINGS AND SURVIVED, YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

"JUNK!"

"CHICKPEA!"

"WIDOW MAKER!"

"Thank you for the compliment, washboard!""THAT'S IT! LEMME AT HIM!" Louise launch herself towards the sword

"BRIGHT IT ON!" Derflinger replied.

At this moment, Eurydice became the wall which separated the two individuals from fighting against each other. Her hands keep them separate with all the strength that she could gather, but they didn't stop. Louise continues charging even with the Warden's hand on her head, keeping her from coming any closer and Derflinger, even though he doesn't have a body, well a mobile body, he could still make some kind of movement that allow him to come closer, but Eurydice's hand also keeps him coming closer to the pinkette girl.

"WHOA!"

Suddenly the carriage stop brutally making the pinkette girl losing her balance, which resulted Louise falling on top of Eurydice.

"Ouch!" complained the pinkette.

"What in Maker's words…" mumble Eurydice as she removes Louise top of her and walked out of the carriage "What happened!" she spoke to the driver.

"Look, miss!" the driver pointed forward "The road is blocked!"

The road was blocked by a tree that was struck down, but it wasn't there before when they went to the capital. Then Eurydice's eyes wide soon when she realized what is happening and she quickly turns back to fetch Derflinger.

"W-W-What is going on?" asked Louise nervously when she saw Eurydice grabbing Derflinger and going back outside.

"Stay inside." Ordered the elf with a serious tone and then she closed the door.

Without saying anything, she removes Derflinger from his sheath and throws it to the ground. Then out of nowhere an arrow flew towards the driver's left shoulder, the man fell to the ground in agony. Eurydice quickly ran beside him and dragged him into the carriage with the hope that he would be safe in there alongside the small mage. Louise startled when Eurydice put the wounded driver in the carriage, she soon realizes that they were in danger.

Soon when Eurydice closed the door and then turns her attention to what was in front of her. A group of seven armed men, bandits to be more precise and they were well armed for a common group of bandits. Three of them were wearing armor made of steel and were equipped with a large round iron shield and maces and swords, and one of them was using an iron maul instead of a shield and a one handed weapon. The other three were wearing a thick leather armor that was covering chainmail shirt that was under the armor, one of them was using two short swords as dual willing, the other was using a pole arm weapon which was mounted a spear head with two projections at its base, a spetum, and the other had a bow. And then finally, the last one was wearing a dark blue robe and he was holding a staff.

"Is he mage?" the elven woman asked to herself.

"Probably, maybe he is a Fallen Noble!" Said Derflinger.

"A Fallen Noble?"

"Is someone that once was a Noble, but did something that got their title taken away. They can still do magic, but they aren't no longer consider Nobles! Many of them took a life as a mercenary or even formed a band of bandits, which would explain why that they are well equipped!"

"Well, well, well. What have we here boys?" announced the bandit mage "It seems that we found a good catch today!"

"Look at that Boss! It seems they have a bodyguard, a beautiful bodyguard at that!" said the heavily armored bandit with the maul.

"Go away! We don't have anything that you want!" said Eurydice firmly as she points Derflinger to them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that carriage came from the Academy, which means it's hosting a noble brat! So if you kindly step away from the carriage, nobody will get hurt." Said the mage.

"I will not let you come any closer!" announced Eurydice as she put herself in fighting position.

"Hey Boss, can we have fun with her when we finish with this?" asked one his men.

"Of course, think of it as a reward for being loyal to me!" announced the bandit mage with a grin on his face "Maybe that will teach her to know her place as a woman!"

Without any warning, the two shield users charge ahead with their weapons ready to attack, taking their example, Eurydice charged ahead at full speed. Like the last time that she fought against the knights, she could feel a strange power coming out from her left hand soon when she grabbed a weapon. The sensation that she was feeling was like she could beat the Blight all by herself, all of her blood was boiling with excitement!

When bandit wielding a mace came closer to Eurydice, he raises his mace to strike her with a vertical swing, only to hit the ground, for Eurydice was able to pass through the strike thanks to the advantage being lower compared to a human. Taking this opportunity, Eurydice slices Derflinger by the bandit's neck in a single motion, the man starts crying in agony as he tries to stop coming from his neck with hand, but it was useless, he dies due to the blood loss.

Soon when the bandit's lifeless body fell to the ground, the other shield wielder starts to swing his sword senselessly at Eurydice, but due lack of experience of swordsmanship coming from him, the Warden was able to dodge and block easily every strike he gives to her. Then a new shadow appeared behind the Warden, it was the bandit with the maul and he had his weapon ready to strike her.

"BEAUTY!"

"EURYDICE BEHIND YOU!" both voice of Louise and Derflinger warning her.

Eurydice had only a second to turn her head before being struck on the nape of her neck by the maul, the bandit smile as he sees the Warden going down. The leader also smiles as he sees the body of the woman that was able to kill one of his men, falling to the ground, but that only lasted by mere seconds. His eyes wide at the moment when he sees the Warden turning her sword backwards and piercing it throw his man's belly.

The other man had only the opportunity to see his comrade fall lifeless before being complete frozen in ice in just mere seconds. Everyone's eyes wide when they saw one of their own being froze on ice, the leader couldn't still organize his mind of how the woman was still conscious after being hit by a maul and now this!

"Damn. That really hurt, you know?" Eurydice complains while rubbing the nape of her neck.

"B-B-But how is it possible that you are still standing!?" yelled the leader in panic, then he took a glimpse on her neck, rock, he was seeing thick plates made of rock covering a neck. Then, those same plates started extending themselves all over of her, creating an armor made of rock.

"Beauty?" said Derflinger astonished and yet the same time confuse as he sees his partner's eyes starting emitting a glowing blue pale mist.

"S-S-Shit! She is a Noble!" said one of the bandits in panic.

"Don't be stupid! She doesn't have a wand and her sword is not even a wand-sword! It must be the brat that is inside of the carriage giving her support!" the leader tried to calm down his men.

Then at those words, Eurydice engulfed in flames and she quickly throws a Fireball towards the leader. In a quick motion, the leader rose his staff and quickly created a shell made of wind magic which protected him from the attack, but it didn't save his men, for his own wind shell changed the direction of Fireball explosion straightly to his men. He had just sacrificed his own men.

He could hear cries of agony coming out from the burning bodies of his men, they try to roll down on the ground to try to put out the flames, but it was useless. They soon died by those same flames.

The Warden just stays there looking at the burning corpses of the bandit laying on the ground, just to imagine that this man had just finished sacrificing his men to save his own life, it disgusts her, but what she could expect from a dirty person like him.

"A man that sacrifices his own just to save his skin, you disgust me!" the Warden growled.

"Shut up, you bitch!" yelled the mage, he quickly pointed his staff and casts a wind spear spell towards the Warden.

Eurydice quickly dodges to the left to avoid the spear made of wind magic to hit her, instead, it hit the frozen statue of the bandit that standing right behind of the Warden. When it came into contact, instead of breaking the statue into tiny pieces like it should do, in Halkeginia knowledge, of course, it released a great amount of heat which vaporized in statue made of pure ice in just a few seconds!

The Warden gave a quick look at the place where the statue used to be, there wasn't a puddle of water like it would normally been seen when ice is melted, but there was a large burn mark in its place. His spell had just simply vaporized the whole thing!

"Surprised aren't you? My magic is capable of overheating the wind of my spells, allowing me to burn things in a few seconds! After all, my Runic name is The Burning Wind!"

At those words, the mage cast a small tornado towards the elf. Even being away from the spot where she is, Eurydice could feel the amount of heat rising as the tornado grew closer to her. The Warden quickly dodges to the right to get away from it, but soon when she dodged, the tornado quickly changed its direction and went towards Eurydice again.

'He must be controlling its trajectory!' Eurydice cursed 'I must find a way to stop it!'

Quickly, the Warden dodge it again only to receive the same result like the last time, she could hear the voice of the mage laughing like maniac. To him, this must like playing with puppets, pulling the strings to make them move like he wants! Eurydice tries again to dodge to the right, but only this time tornado almost hit her, even without touching her, Eurydice felt a slight burning pain coming from her right side. If wasn't for her for her rock armor, the pain would be greater.

'If this continues like this, soon I will become tired and that thing will hit me!'

She could hear the heavy breathing coming from the mage's mouth. The man was also becoming tired, for he was burning great amounts of willpower to maintain and to guide the tornado towards the Grey Warden. Soon or later his willpower reservations will end, he will need to find a way to finish her quickly and take any loot that he can gather.

"Tired are we? I hoped that we would keep dancing." Eurydice taunted.

"Shut up!" he yelled with rage "Take this!" with that he charged the tornado full speed ahead towards Eurydice.

The Warden quickly let her mana flowing towards her fingers tips, she could feel the icy breeze being accumulated on her hands. As the tornado approaches towards her, she continues letting accumulated great amounts to this spell which she hopes that will work. When she saw the tornado closed enough, she casts the concentrated version of Cone of Cold to the tornado. At the moment when the extreme cold of Cone of Cold came in contact with extreme heat of the tornado, a great wave of steam explodes between the two spells. Even though Eurydice couldn't stop his spell, at least she was able to cool it down and she continues to do this until finally the tornado hit her.

"Eurydice!" yelled Louise as she sees the Warden being hit by tornado.

"I am fine." said the voice of the Warden coming out from the tornado.

When the tornado finally had vanished, it revealed the Warden kneeling on the floor while using Derflinger as a support to keep her from falling. Thanks to her rock armor and the decreasing of the temperature of his spell, her skin only reveals traces of minor burn marks. The bandit could only curse the Warden surviving his attack, for he knew that nobody could survive an attack like that.

The Warden quickly starts to channel her mana throughout her body to heal her body. The bandit mage's eyes wide as he sees the body of the Warden being engulfed by a blue aura, he noticed when her body was still engulfed glowing by the same aura, her hair is being lifted by it and it was at that moment that he saw it. Her pointy ears which reveals her race, an Elf.

"Y-You are an Elf!?" said the mage with dread.

"Yes, I am an Elf." Eurydice confirmed by brushing her hair reveling her elven ears.

"W-W-What are you doing here!?" he pointed his staff towards Eurydice, trembling with fear.

"It's a long story." Said the Warden with a sigh "To sum up the story, I was summon here by a small pinkette mage yesterday to be her familiar, which she is the one." finished Eurydice while pointing towards Louise, who was poking her head outside of the window of the carriage.

"A heretic then, it seems if I brought yours heads to the Church they reward me handsomely." with that, he points the staff to the carriage "I think I will kill her first!"

At those words, Eurydice puts herself in front of the carriage "I will not let you kill an innocent for profit!"

"Then you gonna die together! AEROBLAST" he yelled.

A massive sphere made of overheated wind is fired from the staff towards them. The heat was so great, that leaves a trail of burnt grass as it goes forward. In response, Eurydice casts a Spell Shield, but only this time, she created a shield even bigger of what she is accustomed to do. The Warden could feel great amounts of mana being sucked out of her body, but this wasn't the worst part, but rather to keep it up is what it will be the hardest part. After all, this spell wasn't created for large scales.

The young noble mage could only sitting there and watch, as her familiar protects her and the driver all alone. The only thing that she is good at was being useless. She, a person of noble blood being dependent on someone who shows superior magical abilities of hers.

'Why can't I be like her? Why can't I do magic!?' she mentally cursed to herself.

Soon when two spells came into contact with one to another, a terrible screeching noise is created as the massive sphere of wind tries to break through the shield. Both Louise and the driver covered their ears as they cry in agony and only Eurydice stood strong even when her eardrums were being pierced by the terrible noise, for she knew if she gave in by the pain, all of them would probably die. After all, she was just coming back from the dead by mysterious reasons which she thinks that Louise is involved, so she isn't planning on dying again just yet.

The Warden quickly increased the amount of mana on her shield to make it stronger, so when the bandit's spell felt enormous pressure of mana being piled up on the shield, it was overwhelmed and then it exploded. The smoke from the explosion covered the view of the bandit, he had hoped that his explosion killed the elf and the noble, but was wrong. When the smoke had finally faded, it revealed the shield still standing strongly and the only damage that was made is on the once green fresh grass, now burnt.

When Eurydice broke the shield, she felt both mentally and physically relieved from the burden to keep the shield lifted, she never felt so exhausted or having some difficulties of casting or even keeping spells before.

'If this continues like this, I will run out of mana.' Cursed Eurydice.

Eurydice without any thought and taking advantage of the state of shock of the bandit, the Warden stretched her hand towards him. The bandit found himself being elevated from the floor and suddenly he felt being crushed by invisible force, it was if he was being crushed by someone else hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled the bandit in pain.

"You are too dangerous to stay alive, I can't let you hurt anyone else." Replied the Warden with a calm and yet harsh voice.

Crushing Prison, a spell that is used to neutralize an enemy and to allow the caster to crush the target slowly, there are even rumors that this spell was used as a way of interrogations or for torture back in the days of the Ancient Tevinter Imperium.

The Warden slowly starts to close her own hand and as she do that, the more the pressure that the bandit feels. The man suddenly starts begging for his life, but it fell on deaf ears, despite of her calm, kind, cheerful personality, she is merciless towards men like him. How many people died on his hands, begging for their lives? She knew that people like him need to be stopped so they don't hurt anyone else. When the Warden finally closed her hand, the only thing that could be it could hear was the sound of bones being crushed and the screams of the man, the young mage could only look away as the blood and the internal organs being expelled from his body. Now the only thing that remains of him was his crushed corpse and the gory pool of blood and organs.

Louise could feel her vomit climbing up her throat after seeing the gruesome sight, but she was able to swallow it before reaching to her mouth, even the driver was having difficulties to not throw up.

"Don't look…" said, no, ordered Eurydice calmly "I will take care of their bodies and then I treat the driver's wound so that we can resume the trip back to the Academy."

"HONEY~!" yelled a familiar voice coming above them, interrupting Louise from saying something else.

When they look up, they saw Kirche and Tabitha ridding on top of a blue dragon. The Warden quickly grabbed the handle of Derflinger due to her past deadly experience with dragons, but when Derflinger said that it was tamed, Eurydice eased a bit. The newly arrived mages landed few feet away from them, the red haired quickly get off the dragon and went directly to Eurydice, she was holding a rectangular box decorated with a bow between of her arms, a present.

"What happen here?" Asked the bluenette calmly as she observes her surroundings.

"We were ambushed by bandits." answered the Warden while trying to avoid the red head, which was trying to call her attention.

"Honey! Don't ignore me!" Kirche complained in a childish way, as she pulls the elf's sleeve.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, the driver was hit by an arrow in his shoulder, unfortunately." she Warden replied, still not giving any attention to the redhead.

"Honey!" the red head cried.

*scene change *

After burning down the corpses with the help of Tabitha and Kirche, healing the driver's wound and clearing the road with their magic, they continue following the road down to the Academy with the other two riding the dragon above them, making sure that they wouldn't be ambushed again. The young pinkette noble stares at the Warden, which is in deep thought, she could see that her eyes focused to the floor carriage with her hands crossed. Those eyes and that posture made her remaining at the times when her mother was in deep thoughts and when that happened, it was something very serious.

'What is she thinking about?' the pinkette girl wonder.

*time skip- at the Academy's courtyard at night*

Eurydice was standing alone with Derflinger in the middle of a severely damaged courtyard with signs of elemental destruction all around her. Since when they have arrived, Eurydice had been in the courtyard casting spells senselessly all around her. Although, this is for a good reason, she is testing her mana reserves.

"Fireball!" the elven Warden shouted wearily as she casts a small fireball, which soon disappeared in thin air, the Warden couldn't stop panting due to fatigue, then as a last resort she casted Rock Armor, but instead appearing the plates like usual, it appeared a thin layer of stone on top of her skin "It seems that I was right…" she said wearily.

"What do you mean, beauty?" Derflinger asked to his partner.

"It seems that I am not able to regenerate mana that quickly like in Thedas."

"Do you mean that thing that you use casting magic?" he said as he remembers what Eurydice had told him since they have arrive.

The Warden nods "Due to our connection with the Fade, we mages are able to regenerate mana in just a few moments. The stronger is the connection the faster is mana regeneration, but here it seems that the connection is much weaker." she explains to Derflinger "For some reason, I can't regenerate mana at the same rate like I did in the past, not even Spellbloom, which is a spell created to regenerate mana even faster, doesn't help me." The elven warden cursed as she bites her nail.

"Sorry to disappoint you, beauty, but in all my years of existence I never hear anything like this."

Eurydice could only sigh in disappointment and then she finally sat on the floor due to tiredness.

"What happen here?" asked a familiar male voice, it was Colbert.

"Sorry, Professor Colbert, I am the cause." replied the Warden tiredly.

"Miss Eurydice, are you alright?" he said worriedly after seeing the elf fatigued.

"Let me explain, baldy!" interrupted the sword, calling Colbert's attention.

"An Intelligent Sword!?" said the kind teacher surprised "I never hoped to see one in all my live!"

"Do you know anything about it, Professor Colbert?" Eurydice asked.

"Yes, they are very rare weapons created during the time when Brimir was still alive. They are famous for possessing unique powers comparing to a normal enchanted weapon, unfortunately, the secret to create them was lost a long time ago." explained the professor, then he changed to subject "Either way, back to the topic! What happen here?"

"You see baldy. Beauty here, have been testing her reserves of mana." Derflinger explained.

"And why's that?" asked the kind professor.

"For reason I am not able to regenerate like I used to, I start getting very tired when I almost reach at the bottom of my reserves and if I pass beyond of that, I can barely to stand up." Eurydice explained the rest.

"Hmmmm. It seems that you have, in our theory, Willpower withdrawal." answered the kind professor.

"Willpower?"

"Willpower is like mana. To be able to cast spell, mage needs to use their own physical energy to cast magic, your symptoms are similar Willpower withdrawal. At first a mage starts to get tired, then he/she starts losing the balance of their body and finally it can lead to death if they continue casting spells." explained the professor.

"Is there any way to fix it?"

"You just need to sleep, a mage is able recover Willpower by sleeping!" Colbert answered.

"Hmm. I see, it seems logical." the Warden nodded in agreement, then she sighs "But that is no good in case of battle, if only I had some lyrium with me."

"Lyrium?" Colbert asked confusedly.

"Lyrium is a mineral-like life form very powerful that exist underground, they are mainly used for enchantment, creating staffs and to create potions that are able to recover mana!"

"That's fascinating, I never heard something like that!" Colbert was astonished; he never hoped something like that to be able to exist.

"Although is it true, lyrium is still very dangerous. If you are in physical contact with raw lyrium for a long period of time, it will cause serious injury and psychological damage you! On that form, only the dwarves are able to work with it because of their natural resistance against lyrium!"

"Oh dear! If that is something dangerous, why you use it?"

"It's safe to handle it when it's in a powdered state or when it's separate from its source, but is not still save to be used by anyone. Only mage are capable consume it without any problems, but for a non-mage or for a Templar, it can be very addictive, making them having headaches, short temper, nightmares, insomnias, memory loss and even madness."

Colbert begins to silently thinking about the subject "If I may ask Miss Eurydice. What does lyrium look like?" he finally asks.

"Well, Lyrium is blue crystal and when it comes into contact with mana it begins to emit a blue glow." the Warden answered.

The kind professor stays in silence for mere seconds before he spoke again "Come with me." he said in a serious tone.

At first, Eurydice looked at him confuse, but then she did what he had told her and followed him.

*scene change- at Colbert's workshop*

The Warden looks around of her surroundings fascinated, Professor Colbert took her to what it seems to be some kind of workshop which it was situated in a building outside of the Academy's towers. Inside of the workshop, she could see several books, which unfortunately she isn't able to read them, several chemistry goods and many other weird devices that she had never seen before.

Colbert had told her that during his years of studying and traveling, he was able to find many things during those times. He said that many things are still on the waiting list for consideration because of a discovery he made some years ago. The Warden looks were the professor pointed, it was a large rectangular box made of stone with metal on the sides, and the top of the box was made of glass, allowing one to see its content.

When Eurydice came closer to the box, her eyes wide of what she saw. It was a large blue crystallized object, lyrium in crystal form.

"Professor Colbert where did you get this?" asked the Warden in a serious tone.

"I found it during my travels, it was inside of a racked wooded fortified carriage."

"Did you find anyone?"

"No, just corpses, many of them were armored soldiers carrying a sword symbol on their shield and armor."

"They were Templars, then that means it was trading caravan that it was carrying Lyrium with them, it is very valuable and dangerous after all. Did you touch it?"

"Only once." he admitted with a sigh "It started suddenly glowing soon when I touch it, and then my head started to hurt soon when I touched it, so I kept it locked until now."

"Good, I didn't want you- wait! Did you just say it glowed when you touched?" she turns her attention towards the professor, he nods "That means that you are able to use mana!"

"Really? Then what about the headache?"

"Hmm. Maybe it's because you aren't accustomed to the presence of mana, especially towards lyrium. We need to start making some tests."

"I agree! Maybe this will become the greatest discovery in Halkeginia history!" announced the kind teacher enthusiastically.

"Not only that, but this also proofs that the Fade is bound to this world!" the Warden added 'If there is a bind, then there is the Veil. I hope that Veil isn't weak here, a single small raid or even a small miscalculated spell was enough to break it.'

*Meanwhile*

In this twisted world of the Fade, a single young female person with black short hair in one piece sleeping garment, ran in pure fear on its hard dark rock floor of one many islands that dwell in that world.

**_"Where are you~?"_**

The person ran as fast that her legs would allow her through the thick green mist, she crawls into holes, squish through tight passages and even risked her own life just to jump to the other side of the island when her path is prevented by the pits which led to the abyss of the Fade that was below her.

**_"Come out. Come out wherever you are~!"_**

She ran, and ran, and ran, but she couldn't get way whatever was chasing her, this lasted until she ran into a wall. The girl tries to climb the wall, but her bare feet were thwarted by the sharp pikes made dark stone that were attached to the wall. Her feet scream in agony at the very attempt that she tried to climb the cursed dark rock wall.

**_"I finally find you, little girl~!"_**

The young woman suddenly flinched when she heard the voice coming from behind her, in fear, the black haired girl slowly turns around to see the owner of the voice that had been following her all this time. Her eyes widen when she saw what it was. It was a tall shadowed than appears to be shaped like a woman that stood few steps away from the black haired girl.

**_"After all these years, there is one in this forsaken place~!" _**the shadowed figured said delightedly and slowly starts coming closer to the girl **_"And there isn't anyone to stop me~! I'm gonna have so much fun with your body~!"_**

"Go away!" the black haired girl yelled as she stumbles in fear, she crawls backwards, but she was stopped by the wall.

**_"There is no place to run, maggot~! Now, be a good bitch and let me have you!" _** the shadowed figure stretches out its clawed hand to grab the scared girl.

'Please! Eurydice! Anyone! Please, save me!' the girl begged as she closes her eyes as the clawed hand comes closer to her.

On the moment when the clawed hand was almost touching one of the strands of her hair, a light suddenly erupted between them _"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE THIS CHILD, DEMON!" _a powerful male voice filled with valor boomed between them like a thunder.

The shadowed figured winced in pain as the light forces it to move away from the girl, the black haired could only stare terrified as the light keeps the shadow figure with a light barrier, then everything faded from the light.

*scene change*

The black haired girl gasped as she wakes up from her slumber by the sudden nightmare, she slowly observes her surroundings and she sees that she is still inside of her room at the Servant Quarters of the Academy. Her heart couldn't stop beating like crazy due to the event where she was forced to experience, once more.

"This dream again…" the black haired girl panted with dread "…I didn't have this dream since I was nine…"

End chapter 4

* * *

**Was it good? Please, reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! A**** new year finally began! Sorry that I took long time to publish a new chapter, things happened in my life and the school doesn't help either. Many thanks to my readers, the favs, the followers, those who reviewed and to Flames of Nocturne, who yet again helped me with this chapter.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: Magic and Damnation

"I can do it." said the elven warden seriously.

"Are you sure about this? You will not be able to finish it! You can always…give up." Professor Colbert said with hesitation before finishing the sentence.

"No! This matter of life or death! I need to finish this! For my pride as a Grey Warden I will not fail!" the Warden shouted with a burning determination.

"I truly admire you Miss Eurydice, good luck!" Colbert replied back with confidence that she would be able to finish.

A burning aura originated from the incredible willpower and determination of the Warden and confidence of Professor Colbert, raised up between them to defeat the dangerous foe, but it wasn't a mere common foe, it was even worse than that! Even worse that the Archdemon itself!

"Hum…" the voice of Derflinger interrupted the burning aura that was between them "I know that this is important and all, but… AREN'T YOU TWO OVERREACTING A LITTLE BIT!" the sword yelled angrily "IT IS JUST WRITING FOR BRIMIR'S SAKE!"

It is true, the dangerous foe was the demonic vocabulary of this land, a week had passed since Eurydice was summoned by Louise and due to the Translation Spell that Colbert had cast on her, allowed Eurydice to understand and to speak any language spoken in Halkegenia, but that didn't include the vocabulary that they use. Because of that Eurydice wasn't able to read what was written on the books, especially during the lessons that she participates along with Louise.

*flashback*

"Everyone, your attention please!" Colbert said firmly as he calls the attention of his young students "Today we have someone that will join our classes."

A wave whispers between the students upraised inside of the classroom when they heard the news, they were wondering who might be for it was unusual for someone being transferred to the academy. Colbert in response hits the end of his staff on the floor, calling their attention back to him.

"You can enter." Colbert announced when he look towards the door with a smile.

When the door opens, they saw a very familiar white long hair of a very infamous person that they all know very well entering the classroom, it was Eurydice. Everyone in the classroom, except Louise, Kirche and Tabitha, began to panic when they saw the Elven Warden entering the classroom with a smile stuck on her face, as she walks towards the Professor. Since they saw what she had done to Guiche and to the Beatrice's knights they did their best to keep away from her, especially Guiche.

"From what I heard and witnessed from Miss Eurydice, is that Miss Eurydice is a fully trained mage from a foreign country with stunning abilities and a wide knowledge about many types of magic. Despise of all that, Miss Eurydice grew curious towards our magic system and wished to learn it, and we gladly accept her request! So please, despite her race, please give Miss Eurydice the same respect as a fellow professor."

"I know that we started with the wrong foot, so please, let's do our best to coexist peacefully with each other. Let me introduce properly. I am Eurydice of Ferelden, Mage of the Circle of Ferelden, is a pleasure to meet you!" she stated with a cheerful smile.

*flashback end*

Since then, Eurydice learned a lot about their magic just by hearing the theory of their magic's system. She was even able to apply their way of magic on hers, thanks to this, she was able to adapt faster and they were able to found out that her affinity is water magic, which makes sense because of her high healing magic capabilities. She even created a theory that the mages of Halkegenia are able to use mana on their spells, but due the lack of connection with the Fade they need to use their own physical energy to compensate for the lack of mana to cast a spell.

Unfortunately for her on these passing days, the students and some teacher still had not completely accepted her as one of their own. Her relationship with the academy's servants was still the same and her relationship with Siesta improved since when she started participating in Louise's lessons.

With Louise, their relationship was still the same, but lately she has been nervous for some reason when she is with Eurydice, it was as if she wanted to tell her something but she hesitates to say it.

With Tabitha, the relationship with the small bluenette student is still mutual, but Eurydice was able to make a small step of their relationship. The Elven Warden found out that they share the same hobby, reading books. Thanks to that, Tabitha introduced her to the Academy's library and she even recommended some books to read, but due her trouble with the vocabulary she wasn't able to comprehend it.

And finally with Kirche, to this day the redhead woman continued trying to seduce Eurydice in any way that pops out from her head, she tried gifts, food and even sneaking up at her when Eurydice was taking a bath or studying or even when she is training with Derflinger at the courtyard. Unfortunately for her, all her attempts would always end up to be ignored, dodged or her being frozen by one Eurydice's spells.

With Colbert's help, in this passing week, Euydice spent most of her time studying continuously to learn their vocabulary. And today it will be the day to prove all her hard work.

"This a very serious problem Derf! How I am supposed to survive in this place if I can't understand a single thing that is written?"

"Hummm… by hearing it?" Derflinger tries to give an answer to his partner.

"No way! Imagine this, if we suddenly lost out there and then we find a sign, but I don't know what is saying because I cannot understand it!"

Derflinger doesn't replied, he simply mumbles something and went back inside of his sheath. The Elven Warden simply shrugs and went back giving her attention towards the task before her. In front of her was a pile of sheets of paper, a quill and an ink bottle, her task was to write a full resume of a book of a famous scholar that studied the arts of fire magic borrowed by Colbert to Eurydice to study.

Eurydice took a deep breath as she holds the quill between her fingers, she gently dips the end of the quill inside of the ink and fast as lighting, the Warden starts writing. Her quill flew on the piece of paper gentle like water, but yet fiercely like a sword, every single movement that she makes with that quill were precise and accurate. Colbert stays there astonished as he watches the Elven Warden writing in an amazing speed, his eyes couldn't even keep up with the velocity that Eurydice goes. Despise not being able to pick up Eurydice's pace, he noticed that her eyes were following the same speed that her hand.

Soon, when she completely filled the first sheet, in less than three seconds, she switches the used paper sheet for a blank one and resumes writing. The kind professor grabs the leaf that the Elven Warden had just recently finished and gives it a quick look, his eyes widen of what he just saw, in spite of this leaf it was written in an incredible speed the letters are well written, every single curve and line of each letter were finely made, and over that it is written in Tristanian.

*five hours and hundred sheets later*

"I am done!" announced Eurydice triumphantly, with a huge piles of paper beside her.

"Damn beauty I am impressed!" said Derflinger amazed.

"I must say Miss Eurydice, I never saw anyone writing a full resume of one Lord Adalgiso finest works." Colbert says with a smile "There is still of course some grammatical errors here and there that you still need to work on, especially where to put accentuation, but still this is a great improvement .You don't stop to amaze me!"

"Thank you Professor Colbert!" replied the Elven Warden with a smile of her own.

"Well then, it's the best that we get some rest before the sun rises." Colbert said as he gets up from his seat.

"Hum professor." she points to the window, the sun was way up there; they have spent all night and morning in there.

"Well, I'll be dammed. I didn't notice was afternoon already." he chuckles "Time surely passes quickly."

"Well, I think that I'll go train for a bit." with that, the Warden grabbed her things and left the room.

'That girl still has energy for training? Surely she is something.' The kind Colbert grabbed his things and also left the room.

*scene change- at Academy's courtyard*

After leaving her stuff and Derflinger at her room, Eurydice went directly to the courtyard where she trains once in a while, at the moment she is facing towards the walls of the Academy in total concentration. The only thing that was making her company was the silence and the sound of the wind passing through her ears gently.

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and let her mana flew through her, with gentle movements of her hands upwards; she slowly starts pulling out in small quantities of water from the green healthy soil underneath of her feet.

"Now let's do it slowly and shape it into a sphere." she said to herself.

Then she starts making a circular motion with her hands like as if she molding something in the middle of the air; following the movement of her hands, the water that had sucked out of the soil starts slowly shaping into a sphere made of water the size of a mabari's head. Even with her eyes closed, Eurydice could feel it, molding on her hands like as if she was holding it physically. It was smooth, squishy and of course cold, it was truly a strange feeling, but yet at the same time it was pleasant.

"And now I just need to add the last element to complete it." Eurydice said with full concentration.

At those words, the wind started to pick up gently towards the sphere of water, concentrating on its core. In just a few seconds as the wind continues to focus only on the sphere, the sphere made of water started turning into ice. Yes, this process was the combination of elements that Eurydice had been working on during her free time from the studies. Even though she is capable to use ice spells with just her mana, she fascinated to learn how they are able doing it, plus, perhaps it would be possible to join the combination of elements with the spells that she knows, like for example, combining fire with ice magic to freeze the enemy while still able to burn the target, or perhaps using earth with lighting magic to give the knocking down effect with electric damage.

This could truly revolutionize the Thedosian magic in a way, if given the permission to do it, which she doubts.

When the Grey Warden re-opens her eyes, in front of her was a sphere made of pure ice. The only definition that Eurydice could describe it was beautiful, as the light of the sun coming from above reflected soon when the light touched the sphere, making it gleam its pure beauty.

"That's very impressive, Miss Eurydice." said a voice suddenly behind of the Grey Warden, who wasn't aware of her surroundings.

"KYAA!" the Grey Warden shrieked soon when she heard the voice and looked behind to see the owner of the voice, it was Longueville "Miss Longueville, please don't do that again. You startled me."

"Sorry I couldn't resist." said the secretary between her chuckles "It seems that even a fearless monster slayer is capable to get scared like a child." she said amuse.

"Ahahahaha." the Warden laughed sarcastically.

"But seriously, you have done impressive work in this passing week."

"Well, I think living your whole life in the Circle as it perks." Eurydice said with a sigh as she rubs the back of her head "You need to improve yourself if you want survive there."

"Hey… could you share how it is? Living in the Circle I mean." Longueville said kindly, like speaking to a scared child "I mean you never told us how it is living inside of a Circle when we ask you. Not even with Colbert around you don't speak about it."

The Warden could only release another sigh and sat nearby rock "Which version that you want? The version of the Chantry that they tell to the people or the truth?" Eurydice asks.

"Both if possible, mostly the truth of course. I feel a bit greedy today." Longueville said as she sat beside the Warden.

The Warden release a small dry laugh when she heard the last part, she takes a small deep breath before speaking "They tell us that the Circle serves as a safe haven for all mages to live there, which is a place where we are safe from the outside world, where our magic is safe from harming the people that don't possess magic. That is the Chantry version. In the reality it is a heavily fortified prison where its residents are the prisoners! It is a place where you live in constant fear of those who were supposed to protect you! Many of us have been forgotten and denied that ever existed by their families! To them, we are simply monsters disguised as people!" the Warden said with anger mixed with sadness in her voice.

"That's terrible." the secretary said with sympathy, she didn't know that was a heavy subject to Eurydice.

"Not only that, death is something that can be common in a Circle."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a ritual called the Harrowing, is a test that every mage-apprentice must go through to become a full member of the Circle of Magi. Exactly what happens during the Harrowing is kept a secret from apprentices, and apprentices are not given any warning when they are facing their Harrowing."

"What they do in the Harrowing?" at this point Longueville fears to ask any question related to the Circle, but she knew at the same point it was good for Eurydice to blow out some steam that she have been accumulated over time.

"A mage is sent to the Fade and face down a demon and overcome it. " the secretary gulped in fear on the answer she received, but she stayed in silence to hear the rest "If the apprentice succeeds, he or she earns the title and trappings of a mage, becoming a full member of the Circle."

"And if not?"

"If the apprentice is overwhelmed by the demon or takes too long to complete the task, he or she is killed by the Templars, who are standing by to prevent the tragedy of an abomination." At those words the eyes of the secretary wide of shock and revolted.

"How they could do that?! There isn't any other way?!"

"There is, apprentices may volunteer to be made Tranquil instead of undergoing their Harrowing, but it is much worse." this made Longueville confuse "When a mage turns into a Tranquil they lose their connection with the Fade, which means the loss of their magical abilities forever."

Then everything went down, Longueville couldn't believe of what she just heard, they are capable to take away the ability that represent them as a mage. If they tried that here, Halkeginia would fall down into chaos. It would lead to another war.

"Not only that. There is also a side effect of becoming a Tranquil, they lose all their emotions, their dreams, all their will, everything. They lose everything that makes them as a person; they become only empty living shells!"

"That's unacceptable! Why would they do that?" the secretary said revolted "Don't they care about your people at all?"

"I don't think that they even care about us at all. We can't even defend ourselves against the Templars, I have heard rumors that Templars form others Circles abuse the on the apprentices whenever they want."

"I am really sorry to hear that."

"There aren't many people that understand us; to them we are all the same. So thank you for hearing me." Eurydice said with a small smile, a rather genuine warm smile.

"Glad to help." Longueville replied with a smile alike.

"And what about you?"

The secretary glaze at the smiley elf confusedly "Huh?"

"How did someone skilled like you ended up working for someone with such…" Eurydice releases a cough "…'particular' personality for a Headmaster?"

Longueville releases a sigh and look up to the clear blue sky "How should I put this?" she asks to herself, then she looks back towards the Grey Warden "Let's say that I have someone to protect back home."

"Who?" the Grey Wardens asks.

"My sister. Although in the reality she is my half-sister, but I love her all the same. My homeland, Albion, is under civil war between Reconquista and the Royalist and due to my family connections with the Royal family, I was forced to seek refuge here in Tristain. And being not related by blood with mine sister, it kept her save so far."

"I bet that you love her very much."

"Yeah." The secretary nodded in agreement "She is the nicest, the kindest and the joyous person that I have met all my live. She is the reason why I am working here for that old perverted geezer." She said with determination.

Eurydice when looked at Longueville's eyes, she saw the same determination that was in her voice; it was the same determination that she had to guide her during her time in the Circle. Even though she doesn't know the entire story, but she still understands her determination for her sister wellbeing.

"Eurydice." familiar voice called the Elven Warden, it was Louise.

"Oh! Louise, what are you doing here?" the Warden calmly asked to the small mage.

"Eurydice, I have to ask you something." the small mage stayed still in front of the elven mage gathering the courage that she needs, she took a deep breath , here goes nothing "Please teach me to do magic."

Eurydice's brain froze to ratiocinate what just happened "What?"

"I ask you to teach me magic! I want to know how to use your magic!"

Due to the sudden request of Louise, made the Elven Warden to release a shy laugh "Well, I think it is possible to teach you, but if you don't mind if I ask you. Why do you want to learn my magic?"

"Power." that was the simplest that the Warden hoped to receive "I want to teach them the same pain that they made me to put through! I want to show them that I am not a Zero!"

"Well, having power is good, but surely there is something else other than that? Power isn't everything Louise." the Elven Warden tried to reason with the small mage, but it fell to the deaf ears.

"And how do you know that?" Louise answered back, only this time angrier "Do you know how much I went through?! Do you the know how I felt to be ashamed by other students because I can't do magic?! A total Zero!"

"But_"

"No buts!" Louise interrupted Eurydice "You don't have the rights to complain! Comparing to me, you were born with magic that any mage ever dreamed off on your fingertips! You will never understand the pain that I went through!"

Then those words hit her hardly, and from deep down of her heart she felt something. Something that she hasn't felt long time ago, something she felt when she found out about her true heritage, about her past. Hate, her whole body was burning with pure hatred for the girl that was standing right front of her. This girl had dared to say that she never understood pain, her entire life had been filled with pain, sadness, hate, all because of her magic. Then without thinking, Eurydice slapped her.

"E-E-Eurydice?" Louise replied as she holds her red cheek, trying to ease the pain

"DO YOU TRULY THINK THAT YOUR LIFE IS THAT TERRIBLE?!" Eurydice yelled angrily.

"Eurydice! Calm down!" Longueville tried to reason with the Grey Warden

Then her eyes wide of what she was seeing. The body of the Elven mage started being warped by an intense burning aura of mana, but this time was different. Normally it was always calm and kind like water, but this time was as if it was angry itself. Then suddenly the environment around them started to act weird, the sky started to get darker, the stones started to lift from the ground and sparks of lightning started to circulate through Eurydice's body, all this because the burning aura of mana fueled by the Grey Warden hatred.

"WERE YOU FORCED TO LIVE IN A FREAKING TOWER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?! DID YOU EVER LIVED IN CONSTANT FEAR!? DID YOU EVER BEEN SEEN AS MONSTER IN THE EYES OF OTHERS!? WERE YOU ABANDONED BY YOUR PARENTS ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE MAGIC!?" Eurydice continues yelling at the young pinkette mage, releasing all emotions that she has cumulated along the years.

The small pinkette mage gazes at her familiar with pure fear, she has never seen Eurydice like this. The face of her familiar was drilled with several emotions, hate, pain and sadness as her tears slide through her eyes. Then she saw something within Eurydice's eyes, they were slowly turning paler, losing its beautiful blue like water for a cold lifeless white.

"I NEVER ASKED TO BORN WITH MAGIC, BECAUSE OF IT I LOST EVERYTHING! MY NAME! MY PAST! EVERYTHING! SOMETHING THAT **YOU **WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

"EURYDICE! STOP!" yelled Longueville as she forcefully shakes Eurydice, waking her up from her hatred.

The Grey Warden's eyes return back to its normal blue when she felt the sudden action of the headmaster's secretary, and with that, everything calms down. Eurydice's eyes wide soon when she noticed what she had done, then, without saying anything else she quickly walks away in frustration. Soon when she was out of sight, Louise tried to follow her, but she soon was stopped by Longueville, who simply held her shoulder as she shook her head. In these kind situations it was for the best to leave her alone for now. With that done, she took the small pinkette back to her room.

*With Eurydice*

'That freaking chickpea shemlen!' the elven mage cursed as she walks around the Academy 'What in the Maker's name she thinks is she? Stupid! Stupid!'

She was angry; no she was beyond angry, she was furious. She is so furious to the point that where she often throws a small thunderbolt aimlessly, hitting whatever it hit. Her head is overflowing with all kinds of thoughts of what she could do to Louise. Since from to freeze her, to scorch her ass, ruining her hair by sending an electric current, or even using her as a test subject to her new spells that she had been developing during this past week.

She needed to release this anger inside of her; she needs something to relieve her. She looks around and sees a familiar blonde boy with a frilly blouse wandering alone. He would do.

"Hey Flirty Boy!" Eurydice called out.

"M-Miss Eurydice! What you want?" Guiche replied in panic.

"You're coming with me." she said as she starts dragging the boy by the neck of his blouse "But first we need to fetch Derflinger at my room."

With that done, the Warden drags the unlucky blonde boy towards the Earth Tower to fetch Derflinger, indifferent if someone saw her dragging the boy like some kind of dog. As she walks to the Tower she noticed a man wandering around from a short distance, he had brown hair with a matching thin mustache, he was wearing a long red cape with a frilly cloth surrounding his neck, under it was a garment colored with mainly blue with a red stripe in the middle and with a frilly end on the sleeves and on the waist, he also had a black pants that reached to his knees and long white socks to cover the rest of his legs and dark shoes. At the moment she looked at that man, she felt a strange presence surrounding the man, a presence that she had felt before but she can't remember where. All she knew was that presence was making her head screaming to keep away from that man, no matter what. So doing what her head is telling to do so, she continues walking towards to the tower with the blonde boy on her hand without looking at the man any longer, if only she knew than that man looked at her for a moment before he continued walking.

*Time skip- at nightfall*

"P-P-Please, can we stop?" the boy begged wearily "We spent all afternoon here and I don't have enough Willpower to continue this."

The afternoon has been passed with Guiche being forced to summon his golems, his beautiful Valkyries as he calls them, which were turned into punching bags for Eurydice. Eurydice used both Derflinger and her magic to destroy those fragile manikins. Every time when she defeated a much of them, she ordered Guiche to summon more Valkyries for her to wreck. She doesn't know how many she already destroyed; all she knew was that she enough to make a huge pile of bronze scraps slowly fading into metallic dust.

Without saying any words, the Warden gave him the permission to go, which he gladly took it. Soon, when she sees the blonde leaving, she releases an annoyed sigh and started looking over the two moons rising up to the sky. Even though a week had already passed, was still difficult for her to believe that she is in another world. A world that is completely the opposite than hers. Even though is nice to be somewhere else where the Chantry and the Circles doesn't exist is refreshing, but it felt a bit lonely. Not because she misses living in the Circle, but because in there every mage went through the same, they understood the pain of being taken away from the place where they called home or when they were abandoned by their loved ones because of their magic. Just because of that bond, they would always covert one to the other, especially to the newcomers. There were even those who went beyond that simple covert.

"I wonder how everyone's doing." the Elven Warden wondered out loud.

"Eurydice?" a familiar voice suddenly said behind her.

Caught by surprise, Eurydice quickly turn her gaze towards the owner of the voice, it was Siesta that was carrying a basket on her left hand "Oh! Siesta, it's you! You startle me for a moment."

"Are you alright? You seem a little down." asked the Maid worried for her friend.

Eurydice gave small laugh "I should be the one asking you that! You are the one that seems that had been crying."

It was the truth, Siesta's eyes were red from crying a lot and they were still shining because of the tears, which means it was recently. Caught by surprise by her friend's sharp eyes, she quickly rubbed her sleeve over her eyes before giving her secure smile.

"Oh, is nothing! It's just something got into my eyes."

It was a lie. Eurydice could see through her friend's words and expression that it was all a lie. Did something happen? Did someone mess up with her like the last time with Guiche? After all, she wasn't blind that these nobles could pretty much do everything they want to the commoners.

"Siesta is someone causing you troubles?" the Warden asks with a serious tone.

"No! Everything is fine, really!" she said a bit strenuous.

"Siesta, you are my Lethalin, my friend, and friends always help each other." Eurydice said as she puts her hand over the Maid's shoulder, in attempting of a possible act to ease her mind.

"Please Eurydice, I am fine there is no need to worry about." Siesta replied calmly with a smile, a forced smile.

"All right then." Eurydice said uncertainly by the words of her friend "But if something happens don't hesitate to say so."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here." she changed the subject as she passes the basket that was on her hand to Eurydice "You must be hungry after spending all the afternoon training. See you later."

Eurydice didn't have the opportunity to reply back before Siesta quickly ran in the other direction, leaving her behind with the basket. What's wrong with her? She has never seen Siesta behaving like this before, this really makes her worry. What could force her to behave like this? Tomorrow when she sees Siesta again, she will get the answers for her. But for now is the time to fill her growling stomach.

*scene-change- with Louise*

There it stood the small pinkette girl curled on her bed, she had been in this state since of the event that happen between her and her Familiar. Fear, this was the feeling that she was experiencing at the moment. The fear for what Eurydice could have done to her if Longueville haven't stopped her. And those eyes that she had, those lifeless white eyes seemed that were devouring her soul calmly while the time passed. It was as she was looking at the Death itself.

She gazes over to the bed on the bottom of the room and noticed that Eurydice wasn't there. Now she remembers, she hasn't seen Eurydice since then. It was probably for the best, she couldn't confront her at the moment. Not especially after that. Louise could still feel the strength of Eurydice grasp when she lifted her from the ground surrounding her neck; it was like being strangled by a venomous snake.

Maybe she shouldn't have said that, Eurydice had already told them when they went to the Headmaster's office that magic is hated where she was born. But she was so devoted to the possibility of finally learning how to do magic that she didn't cared anything else.

"I really did screw up didn't I?" Louise wondered to herself defeated "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." she mumbles.

Sighing in defeat, she slowly gets up from her bed and walks towards her desk in hope to find something to ease her mind, maybe she would study for a bit, after all is what it keeps her inside of the Academy. As she looks over her books she noticed an open letter lying around the top of her desk. It was from Cattleya, her dear older sister.

She always sends a letter every week to know how she is doing, to know how if her studies are going well and even to know if she was in perfect health, even though knowing that her own health is at serious risk. For unknown reason, her dear second older sister was born with a frail body, due to her poor health, she never had the probability of leaving the house, and every time that she tried, her illness would always strike her down.

She loves her older sister because she is so kind to everyone and because she is the only one of their family, which still believes that she has great potential to become a great mage e. She was always there to comfort her every time whenever she made an explosion during the lessons of her other older sister, Éléonore.

Louise slowly reaches to the letter and gently unfolded it.

"_Dear Louise"_

"_My dear Louise, how are you? Are your studies going well? I hope that you are not losing sleep to force yourself to understand everything. After all, though I am not the best example, both of us don't want that you become sickly like me. So please, don't push yourself so hard."_

"_I have been better since I started to take that new medicine that Mother gave to me, may not be perfect, but is helping me very much. So please you don't need to worry too much."_

"_The Familiar Summoning Ritual is coming isn't it? I wish the very best good luck to accomplish it, because I believe in you. I believe that you will accomplish the ritual, that you are capable to do great things; now and forever."_

"_I wished to be there to support and cheering you throughout the ritual, but due to my condition I am unable to do so. So, I will stay here praying for you to succeed it."_

"_So don't worry yourself out. I bet that you will accomplish a cute and adorable familiar that you always wanted since you were a child."_

"_Your lovingly, Cattleya."_

Louise sighs in defeat, she had received this letter few days ago before the Familiar Summoning Ritual and she intended to reply after concluding it, but so many things happen in this passing week that she nearly forgot all about. After all, is not every day where you summon an elf from another world where magic is seen as a curse.

Now that she remembers, this is the first time that she nearly forgot to reply back. Her dear sister Cattleya must be worried sick. Then quickly as possible she grabbed a blank sheet of paper and started writing it.

"_Dearest Sister"_

"_I hope when this letter reaches you it find you well. I'm sorry for not answering you earlier. I planned to write you back after the Familiar Summoning Ritual, but something happened on this passing week that kept my mind occupied."_

"_The Familiar Summoning Ritual was, well… a success actually, I think. I don't know how to explain this myself, but I… I had indeed summoned a Familiar. I summoned an Elf."_

"_I have actually a summoned an Elf of all possibilities! But she is…well, different. She nothing alike those Elves in tales that Mother told us when we were younger."_

"_She is actually a mage from another world where elves and humans live with one and other and where magic is seen, well… as a curse. A place completely opposite to ours."_

"_A mage with magical knowledge far beyond that ours and that of the elves, not only that, but she is also a warrior of an order called Grey Wardens, an order where they devote themselves to slay monsters called Darkspawns."_

"_At first I didn't believe anything what she had said, but soon after I discovered that she was telling the truth. Is not like I seen an actual Darkspawn, but from actual information that she had with her on a journal."_

"_Then after knowing about her magic, it gave me hope that she could help me to finally overcome my problem. If she could learn our magic, perhaps I could learn hers, but in the end it didn't end up how I wanted."_

"_I…I said something that I shouldn't to her and that made her really mad to point far beyond that Older Sister _Éléonore."

"_Though I am not in the position of asking this, but could you give me some advice? I do not want to worry you more that I already do, but… I really don't know what to do."_

"_Yours lovingly, Louise."_

The small pinkette releases a sigh as she finishes the letter; she grabbed a spare envelope and places it in the desk's drawer. She would give it to mailer tomorrow early, with that done, she got up from the chair and went to bed. She needed to ease her mind after all this day.

*Scene change- back with Eurydice*

"How did I even end up here?" the Grey Warden huffed as looks over the window where she next to.

"I don't know~." said amused a very familiar voice of a certain redhead girl "Maybe is because you don't want to be any near of Louise, and the only place where she never comes is this humble abode of mine~!" Kirche said cheerfully from her bed.

"To hide from your enemy, you need to hide behind their enemy line." Eurydice replied back annoyed.

This all happens when Eurydice was sitting between the hallway and the door to their room, deciding if she would enter or not. Though she didn't want to stay any near of that foolish pinkette girl for some time, she had no place to go. She could go to Siesta's and ask her, but she didn't want to disturb the poor girl. So the answer was quite simple, the night sky was clear and the weather was good, so she will pass the night outside. But that was the original plan.

When Eurydice was about turn around, she heard a door opening from the end of the wall. The Grey Warden quickly turns her gaze towards the open door and sees a red haired head poking out of the door, it was Kirche. Soon when the Germanian girl's eyes looked at Eurydice, she starts closing her hand and opening it repeatedly, gesturing her to come closer.

At first they had only exchanged a few words, but in just a matter of few seconds, Eurydice found herself inside a Kirche's room. She was sitting on an armchair that was standing near the window, compared to the last time that she was where the room is a bit brighter, allowing seeing her room better. The Grey Warden noticed that on the shelves of the furniture was a wide variety of strange trinkets, most of them were old books but then there were those that called further attention. Like for example small statues of three ape like creatures, were which one was doing gestures, one was covering its ears, the other one was covering its eyes and the last one was covering its mouth, there was also a big cube made some sort golden material with strange marks carved on it. And Kirche, well, more presentable, she was still wearing a very seductive sleeping garment, but it wasn't showing too much skin compared to the last one.

At the moment the two of them were in silence, staring at the empty space, though it only lasted for a short while.

"So…" Kirche started "What happen between you two? To tell the truth, I saw Miss Longueville escorting Louise back to her room, while you walked to opposite way. To tell the truth, I was going to follow you, but when you started firing lighting, I thought that it was for the best to leave you alone."

"We… We just had a disagreement." Eurydice explained "Freaking selfish, annoying spoiled chickpea shemlen!" she cursed beneath her teeth.

The Germanian girl sighed, seeing that she will not receive much with Eurydice in this mood her get up from her bed and walked towards to a shelve. When she came back, she was carrying two glasses filled with red wine.

"Here." she offers a glass, "This should ease your mind."

In silence, the Grey Warden accepted the glass that Kirche offered her. She could feel a sweet scent of the wine filling her nostrils, leading her to drink it, but at the moment that her lips almost reached the glass she stares at Kirche.

"Did you put something weird in these?" the Warden asks seriously.

"Fufufufu~. It seems that you saw me through." she joked amusedly "I put on the wine a special potion that will make you fell in love for me. A single sniff or a sip is more that the enough to make yo_"

Kirche was suddenly interrupted when Eurydice, who wasn't in the mood, used the water of a nearby vase to create dozens needles of water pointing at Kirche. The Germanian quickly raised her hands as she felted the needles poking her throat.

"I am just joking!" she said fretfully "I was just trying to change your mood!" she said, trying to reason with the Elven mage.

Eurydice glared at her for a moment before returning the water back to the vase, with that done, she leaned against the armchair and starts peacefully drinking the wine. Kirche release a relieved sigh as she sees the water returning back to the vase, note to herself 'Never play with Eurydice when she is in a bad mood, and also next time hides the vases'.

"So Honey, what are your plans for tonight?" Kirche asks, hoping to create a conversation.

"I don't have anything in mind." Eurydice answers back.

"Hmm…Oh! I know! How about a storytelling?" Kirche suggested cheerfully.

"Storytelling?" Eurydice repeated confusedly.

"You know, a story about the Grey Wardens! You are a Grey Warden, I bet that you have stories filled with adventures."

"More like suicide stories." Eurydice said with a sigh "For what reason that you want to know that?"

"Let's say that I'm curious."

Eurydice sighs "Very well. I will tell you how I became a Grey Warden, give or take."

Kirche simply nodded silently and looked at her eagerly like a mabari waiting for a treat.

"It all began when a Grey Warden named Duncan came to Circle of Ferelden looking for mages to join the King's army in the war against the Darkspawn."

"Darkspawn?" Kirche asks curiously.

"They are the humanity's enemy; they are hideous, murderous, unemotional beasts that have the sole purpose to annihilate everything that lives." Eurydice explains before continue.

"Though it wasn't the only reason he was there, he was looking for potential recruits to join their ranks. If only I knew that in the end it meant my survival. He recruited me when I was caught by the Templars for helping a good friend of mine escaping the Circle with the person that he fell in love with. Of course they tried to keep me in there, but in the end Duncan had his way. We travel a whole day to Ostagar, an ancient fortress where the King's army was posted."

"It was there where I met a human man called Alistair…" on the moment when Eurydice mentioned that name, Kirche noticed a change of tone in Eurydice's voice, it sounded nostalgic, no, more like as if there was some kind of bond between them "He was a Junior Grey Warden that had joined their ranks not that long ago, he was there to help us, the new recruits, with our Joining. There were only three recruits; me, Jory, a human knight from Highever, and Daveth, a human criminal from Denerim. With that done, the four of us went into the Korcari Wilds. Our task was to gather three vials filled with Darksapawn's and to fetch some ancient documents that were located inside of old ruins, it sounded easy at first but in the end it wasn't." she finished sadly.

"What happened?" Kirche asked worriedly.

"When we were returning back to camp with the documents and the vials we fell into an ambush, we were suddenly attacked by a large group that came out from the underground, we tried to fight them back, but in the end we had to retreat. Both me and Alistair were the only ones that survived."

She lied; she couldn't really tell her what really happen. In the reality they had died during the Ritual, Daveth died when he drank the darkspawn's blood and Jory died by Duncan's hand when he refused to complete the ritual. Only she had survived the Ritual. "Sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. In the end I was only one that made it to join the Grey Wardens and there it is, this is how I became a Grey Warden."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the purpose of the blood that you went to look for?"

"Sorry, but that is classified information about the Wardens." she huffed.

"Buu~. You meanie." The red haired girl complains childishly "Then about that guy Alistair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, in the way you spoke of him you sounded as if you're fond of him. Is there some kind of relationship between you two?"

At that moment Eurydice's face had turned redder than Kirche own hair, though that everyone back in Ferelden already knew the relationship between her and Alistair, she was still very shy speaking about it, especially around Leliana, that girl surely likes to know stuff.

"T-T-T-T-T-TH-THAT IS CLASSI- NO! THAT IS SUPER CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" she yelled embarrassed as she tries to hide her red face.

"THERE IS! Come on, give me the juicy information!" red head girl shouted as surrounds her arms around the embarrassed elven girl.

"NO!"

*Scene change- Louise P.O.V*

Hard and cold. Those are the feelings that I am experiencing right now. I tried to snuggle around in hope to find a heat source or even a more comfortable position for me to sleep, but it proved to be impossible. Since when, my bed is this hard and cold!? I released an annoyed grunt as I slowly open my eyes, but then my eyes wide soon when I realize where I am.

I was inside of a long hallway made entirely of stone, poorly decorated with only statues made of stone of a man holding a spear and it was only illuminated by chandelier made of metal that were up there in the high ceiling. Now that I mention that, the ceiling is so high that could put a giant in here, who would build a ceiling so high? And there were no windows, wouldn't be stuffy in here?

"Do you realize what you have done!?" said a voice of man angrily.

I quickly got up from the cold hard floor and looked around were the voice could have come. My eyes traced on a large wooden door in ogive shape that was in the middle of two ogival arches that was half open. So by own curiosity, I walked towards the door and peeked inside.

"Do you know how serious this situation is!?" said the same voice again.

When I peeked inside, I noticed four people inside. The first two were two men wearing a silver plate armor with a sword symbol on the chest and they were wearing a long chain mail skirt that reaches to then ankles that was covered by a dark purple fabric, wait a moment. I remember them! These were the same knights that I saw killing a noble back in the forest. Only this time I could see their faces. One of them was a man, perhaps in his forties with strong features and short hair, no doubt being a veteran who could still preserve some of his dark hair. While the other one was way younger comparing to him, who still needed more experience.

"I-I am sorry Knight-Commander!" the younger knight apologized "I panicked, I couldn't think I was doing and just react."

"You had simple orders!" the older Knight yelled angrily "Eliminate the Maleficar and return to the Tower, not engaging with the Dalish."

There it was the same word again, Dalish, what is a Dalish?

"Young man, because of your actions today worsened the conflict between the Humans and the Dalish." said another voice of a man calmly, but this one sounded much older and wiser.

It was a man far much older that older Knight itself, he had medium loose grey hair with a matching long grey beard, he was wearing a long dark green robe with a blue fabric over his shoulders. What it did indeed catch my attention was the metal staff with a strange design that on his back. Is he mage? Then why was he standing in front of someone that had just murdered a noble? Beside him was an older woman, but still younger comparing to the other mage, she had her hair tied in a bun and she was wearing a long red robe with a brownish end on the robe. And like the other mage, she had also a staff with a design of two dragons with their wrapped one to the other while holding an oval shaped stone with their mouths on her back.

"The Dalish people did always their best to keep their distance from Humans, but if one dares hurt one of their people, they will react." The old mage speaks to the younger knight, then he turns his eyes towards a closed door that was on the other side of the room "Seeing that we had just kidnapped one of their young, they will demand blood until they find her

At the moment when the young knight was going reply back, the door that once was closed suddenly opened and from it another person appeared. It was a woman in her mid-twenties, she was wearing a long blue robe with yellow adornments, her hair was light golden and was tied in a simple ponytail that reaches to the end of her slender neck and her ears were small and pointy. Wait a moment. Pointy ears? She is an Elf! What is an Elf doing among Humans?

"Surana, how is she?" the older woman ask worriedly.

"She is fine Wynne." when the Elven woman named Surana said that, the older woman called Wynne released a relieved sigh "But unfortunately she is suffering the side effects of the "Mind Stone"."

When the older woman heard those words, her expression turned gloomier "Amnesia." She mutters sadly.

The Elven woman nodded "Yes, all because of a certain Templar who forgot that "Mind Stones" weren't meant to use on young children!" she said as she glares towards the young knight.

"Beware where you point your tongue Mage." the young knight snarled "Before I-"

"ENOUGH!" the older knight yelled "I don't want to hear more of this! I will send the word to the Chantry about this. For now we will call all the Templars patrol back to the Tower, I don't want my men fell by the hands of the Dalish." with that done the older knight walked away with young knight following his shadow, leaving behind the three mages alone.

"Miss Surana could we see the child?" asks the elderly mage politely.

"Yes, Irving, but please be careful with her. She is still frightened, and most of all her mind is still fragile. I fear if she learns what really happen to her, her mind couldn't handle it." the Elven woman said worriedly as she looks over the closed door behind her.

"Don't worry Surana, we will make sure that will never happen to the poor girl." the older woman reassured the elven mage.

Then the elven woman nods her head "Farewell then. Now if you excuse me, I need look for that Amell girl and Andres before something happens. I tell you, last time she froze that boy's hair."

With that said, the Elven woman starts walking towards this direction, and out of instinct I moved myself away from the door. When the elven opens the door, she walks in front of me like it was nothing. As if she couldn't see me, like the last time.

'Then that means if I touched the door…'

As I stretch my hand to grab the handle of the door, my hand simply passes through it. I was right, this is another dream like before. So without any agitation, I followed the two senior mages towards the closed door. When they open the door, revealed what was on the other side.

It was a small girl curled on top corner of the bed against the wall, with a frightened face as she the two senior mages entering the small room. I gave a closer look over the small girl, silver hair, pale skin, blue eyes, wearing a white tunic dress with an oversized silver necklace around her neck. Wait a moment! I recognize her, she is that elvish child back in the forest! Was she taken to here?

Slowly the senior started approaching the frightened girl, who was trying back away, but showed useless because the wall was behind her. The first one to react was the older woman who kneels herself to be at the same level that the girl.

"Everything is alright, dear. Nobody is going hurt you." She spoke with a kind motherly tone towards the girl, she reminds me of my dear sister Cattleya.

"W-Whu are you?" the girl asks clearly scared.

"My name is Wynne." The older woman introduces herself, then points towards the elder mage "And this is Irving."

"Hello child, there is nothing to fear you are safe now." the man called Irving said calmly.

"Where am I?" the child asks nervously.

Damn, she is dangerous! Those big scared puppy blue eyes and soft voice makes her toxically adorable! How can such a dangerous race can be this cute?!

"You are inside of Kinloch Hold, child." the older man answers.

"Kucluck Buld?" the child said as she tries to pronounce the name of this place "Whut is that?"

"Is a giant tower surrounded by a large lake, that protect us from what tries to harm us." the older woman named Wynne was the one explained in place of the older man named Irving "This is the place where every person born with a special gift are brought here."

Born with a special gift? Is she referring to magic? Wait a second. If this is the place where every people are born with magic are brought here, does that mean this is that place? Is this the place that Eurydice talked about?

"Whut gift?" the elven girl asks curiously.

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"This." when Wynne said that, her hands were engulfed by a blue aura, burning like as if was on fire "And like me you also have this gift."

"Really?" the child said as she looks over her small hands.

"Yes, child. Everyone who lives in this tower were born with this gift." this time was Irving the one to talk.

"Even that lady frum befure?"

"Yes. Say child, can you remember anything how you get here? Or even perhaps who you are?"

When Irving asked that, the small girl starts to concentrate very hard, probably finding an answer, but in the end she shook her head.

"I see." Irving said with a disappointed tone "From the ones who brought here, they told us that you were the single survivor of your tribe."

The single survivor? But that is a lie, she was kidnapped! Why would he lie to her!? At least I am not the only one displeased, Wynne showed a look that disagrees with his decision, but she decided to keep this lie going.

"You my dear." she pauses "You are an elf from a elvish nomad clan known as the Dalish, your people live outside of Human's society and choose to live with the nature. While traveling, you're clan was attacked by raiders, leaving no one alive, only but you survived." I could detect sadness in her voice as she continues the lie that she is telling to the child.

"Whut will happen tu me nuw?" the child asks.

At this point, Wynne came closer to the girl and sat right next to her "You will start living here with us, dear." then she started patting the girl's head gently "Though we will never be able to replace your mother and father, we will do our best to take care of you."

The girl simply stares at Wynne before grabbing her sleeve and dragging herself closer to her arms. Which in response, the older mage embraced the small girl gently.

"Hmm, it seems everything went well." Irving said pleased "But there is a little problem." this called the other two attention "What should we call you. Surely you would prefer something other than child."

"Would you like that, dear?"

The girl look at Wynne for a moment before nodding "Yes." she said softly.

There was a moment of silence, wondering what they should name the elvish girl.

"What about Ebbylena?" Irving was the first one to suggest. Wait a moment, Ebbylena?

"Ebbylena? Are you serious Irving?" Wynne countered.

"Dido then?" What?

"No." Nope.

"Orilee?" Really?

"No!" NO!

"Lemontena?" Are you even serious?

"No! By the Make's beards, you horrible to give names."

"IzaleniaInnocenciaIldefonsaEurydiceGlithaFortu_"

"Wait!" she interrupted him "Irving, say the last one again."

"Glitha?"

"No, the other one."

"Eurydice?" Wait! Eurydice!?

"Yes, Eurydice is great name!" then she looks over the child "Do you like it that name?" which she received a nod as a response.

"Very well then, from this day forward your name will be Eurydice!" the older mage announced "Is a pleasure the meet you Eurydice."

Then before I could even say anything else, everything faded away by a light.

*Normal P.O.V- At Louise's room*

Louise with a grunt, slowly opens her eyes revealing the familiar ceiling of her room, she was back. Was all that just a dream? No, it looks too real to her.

"Was that girl Eurydice?" Louise wondered out loud.

Slowly, the pinkette girl rose up from her bed and looked over the empty freshly made bed at the end of the bedroom. Proving that Eurydice didn't spend the night in the room. She understood why, due to her selfish desire to learn magic which led saying those words, even though knowing how magic is seen in the land where Eurydice comes. Now, seeing this dream, seeing how they lied to her, taking her away from her home, from her people, from the world that she knew. She could feel sympathy for her, funny; she never had hoped to feel sympathy towards an elf.

She needed to apologize to her, no matter what.

*scene change- with Eurydice*

"Ugh…My head." the elven mage grunted "I think that I drank too much."

She slowly rose up from the chair where she fell up asleep after drinking too much last night and stretched herself up, she looks around to see the bedroom floor in a mess. With empty bottles of wine that they drank all over the place, with some furniture out of the place, and was that a burnt mark on the wall? She can't remember a lot of what happened last night, but she hopes that wasn't anything serious. Her eyes traced back to the bed were Kirche was sleeping fondly, with an empty wine bottle around her arms.

Eurydice could hear her mumbling something, but she couldn't guess what she was saying and she didn't care. Her gaze went towards to only to see that the sun was already way up there in the sky, showing that was already afternoon.

"Seriously?" she said with a huff "Was I that drunk that I slept all morning?"

Without caring anything else, excepted dealing with the small hangover that she as at moment, luckily for her is nothing comparing to the hangover that she had just by drinking one sip of that Oghren's special brew, she grabbed Derf and walked away from the room. In the hallway, she looked over at the closed door to Louise's bedroom and with a humph walked away. She wasn't still in the mood for dealing with Louise and she doubted that she had any for afternoon lessons that were occurring at the moment, so perhaps she will spend her time in the library.

And perhaps later, she will be able to speak with Siesta about her strange behavior last night, which made her really worried, she could only perhaps hope that isn't something too serious. But yet she keeps the feeling in the back of her head that it is.

*Time skip- later that night*

Hours had passed since when Eurydice left Kirche's bedroom, though it didn't go so well that she had hoped. She went to the library like she had planned, but for some reason she wasn't in the mood to read anything, so she went outside to perhaps to train for a bit, but like with her time at the library, she wasn't simply in the mood to do anything. So seeing no other option, Eurydice decided to look for Siesta with hope to find answers why her strange behavior yesterday, and also to see if she could bright her mood somehow. Unlucky for her, she isn't having any luck either.

Eurydice has been looking everywhere were Siesta could be, in hallways, in the courtyard even in the Servant's Quarters, but nothing, she wasn't in either of those places. Now the only place where she could think of was the kitchen. The Elven mage looks around the kitchen and sees that was busy like always, servants carrying trays with dishes filled with food for the students and for the teachers in the dining hall. The commanding voice of chief Marteau bombed inside of the kitchen. But soon his voice calmed down when he noticed Eurydice standing there.

"Our Sword!" he said cheerfully as he comes closer to her "Have come here to fetch something eat? Don't worry, just sit on that table over there while I fetch you something."

"Thank you very much Marteau, but I didn't came here for eat. In the reality came here looking for Siesta, have you seen her?"

"What? You don't know?" he asks to her.

She shook her head "What do you mean by that?"

When he heard that, his cheerful expression changed "Eurydice… Siesta doesn't work here anymore. She was hired by Count Mott, the Palace Messenger, to be his personal maid."

"Oh…" the elven mage replied "Will she ever comes to visit?"

Marteu sighs sadly "Kid… I am afraid that we will never be able to see her ever again." when he said that Eurydice stiffened "You see, this isn't the first time that this happens; there have been words that the Count had been hiring many young girls from nearby villages in these past few months to be his personal maids, in exchange for a good salary to help their families. Many of their relatives and friends tried to get in touch with them from letters, but never received a response. So they all tried to go the Count's estate, but in the end, they were all turned away at the gate."

"Do you think Siesta is in danger?" Eurydice asks in fear of what might happen to her friend, her very first friend she made sense when arrive this world.

"I really don't know." he said with a voice filled with poison as he clenches his hands "We all want to help Siesta, but there is nothing that we can do! The Count has a strong position offer this land, and being the Royal Messenger makes the things even worse! I am sorry Eurydice, but there is nothing that we can do!"

The Grey Warden stood there in front of him in silence. Why would he do that? Why would he need that many maids under his service to the point that nobody knows about their whereabouts. Then it hit her, something like this had happened before, when she was in Denerim Alienage. She remembers the story of Vaughan Kendells, the diseased son of the previous Earl of Denerim preyed on female servants, especially if they were elves women. He would make them to be his playthings for his pleasure and he would mistreat them as he pleases. Just to think the possibility that the Count could do that to Siesta, to her friend, fill her with anger inside of her.

"Where is it…" the Grey Warden asks with slit aggression on her voice.

"Eury_"

"Please tell me where it is." she spoke again, only this time she looked at him directly into his eyes.

Marteu looked at her eyes, he could see eyes filled with determination, valor and courage, eyes that didn't belong to a girl who should have a soft spot for a guy, or a girl, but yes of a warrior who had no fear of the unknown. Maybe, just maybe she could do it.

"He lives east of here, it takes less of an hour if you take a horse."

With that said she quickly turns around and ran as fast that her legs could carry her. If she has the means to do something, she will do everything in her power to save Siesta. She will not let her friend down.

*scene change- with Louise*

'Where is she?' the small pinkette mage wonders.

Louise wonders around the academy's halls in search for her familiar since classes had ended, but until now she had no luck. She had searched every place she could think of, the library, the courtyard, Professor Colbert's workshop, damn even the Headmaster's office and nothing. There is no sign of her, is like that, she just disappeared in thin air. Did she leave her? She did it, didn't she? What she gonna do now?

"Louise dear!" her day couldn't get any worst.

"Hello Zerbst." she said with a fake smile as her eyes twitch.

"Is so good that I found you! Have you seen Eurydice around? I haven't seen her since when I woke up this afternoon, and how she didn't eat anything since then, I was expecting if she wanted to eat something with me." The redhead explained as she presented a serving cart with a varied list of delicacies ready to eat.

"Wait! Are you saying that she spent the night with you!?" the pinkette girl nearly shouted.

"She sure did! Damn, I really don't know what have you done, but she was so upset. I even drew pictures of you to try reliving her, but they only served as practice dummies for her."

Louise gulped when she heard that "Was she that upset?" she received a nod as an answer.

"She sure was, we even drank enough wine to knock us down, but she kept going when I was already passed out."

Is official, now her very own familiar wants to kill her. She really needs to amend the things between them now, and she knows who she had to ask for help, even though it means breaking her proud as a Vallière.

"Kirche I n-n-n-n-need your h-h-h-h-h-h-he-lp-lp-lp." this made Kirche raise her eyebrow "I-I-I need you to help me to speak with Eurydice, you are the only one who knows to interact with her! So please help me!" the pinkette mage shouted nervously.

Kirche just stays there in silence, and yell, surprised to say at least, she had never hoped that the prideful girl would ever ask for help to someone, especially to her. This made her release a small smile; she is starting to release from her shell "Very then, I will help you find Honey. In exchange you and Eurydice have to spend a whole afternoon with me."

Without saying anything else, both mages started looking for Eurydice, but at the moment they were turning left, they came across with a blonde servant boy that was responsible with the stables.

"Lady Vallière I am glad that I found you! I saw Miss Eurydice exiting the Academy's ground with a horse, I tried to follow her but it was useless."

"What!? Do know where did she go?" Louise demanded.

"She went east." the blond boy answered.

"East? Why she would go east?" Kirche wonders.

"If I may my Lady, I think Miss Eurydice is going to Count Mott's estate."

"The Royal Messenger's estate, why?" Louise asks.

"I think Miss Eurydice is going to try bring Siesta back." the boy answers.

"Oh, I heard about her!" Kirche said "She is such a sweet girl, I think she was hired by the Count to be his personal maid. And she is Honey's friend, and I bet that Honey will not surrender until she has her back."

"I don't care about that; we must stop her before she does something!"

"There are two horses in stable ready to go my Lady." the boy told her and received a nod as an answer.

"Then there is no time to waste! Let's go!" with that done the two mage ran to stable in hope to reach Eurydice in time.

*scene change- with Eurydice*

"So this is it." The Elven warden said to herself as she stares over glorified marble two story mansion "This is the place where is Siesta is being held. Don't worry Siesta, I am coming for you."

"Beauty, be careful in there. You may be a demonic monster Elvish mage slayer, but not even you can defeat an entire country, attacking a Royal Messenger is the same as provoking a war. So please try to reason with him." Derflinger said clearly showing concern offer his partner, he received a nod as a respond.

The Grey Warden dismounts top of the horse and walks towards the heavy looking double wooden gate that was being guarded by two guards, who were wearing a purplish chest armor and pauldrons on top of a gambeson, thick leather gauntlets, pants and boots and they were wielding a halberd. Soon when the Grey Warden was close to the closed gate, one of the guards rose up his hand and stopped her.

"Halt. You stand before Lord Count Mott's estate, what is your business here?" the man spoke in a strange weird tone.

"I hail from the Tristain Academy of Magic! I seek audience with your Lord." Eurydice spoke in a sturdy political-ish tone to the soldier, luckily for her, she had learned during her travels to defeat the Blight to speak this way when she needed to deal with someone important.

The guard just stood there staring at her in silence without blinking not even once, after a few seconds the guard finally reacts "Follow me."

As the Grey Warden enters inside of the mansion, she was greeted by an astonishing sight. She was introduced by a glorified entrance hall, with black and white marble floor, white marble walls of fine stonework, very expensive looking furniture, a wide verity of paintings hanging on the walls, on the ceiling was very expensive chandeliers and on the middle of the entrance was an Imperial staircase of fine craftwork which led to the upper floor. The room was currently occupied by dozens of maids wearing the traditional black and white uniform like in the Academy, working around doing what they were meant to do.

As she follows the guard throughout the hallways of the mansion, Eurydice could feel and odd sensation within the walls of this place. Not only that, both the guards and the servants that pass next to her gave off a strange aura, an aura that shouldn't exist. There was something really wrong in this place; this gave even more reason to bring Siesta back to the Academy.

After few seconds walking the hallways, the guard took her to a small room decorated with two sofas facing each other with a coffee table in the middle, several bookcases and a large window with the view of the outside world decorated with beautiful scarlet curtains. The guard told her to wait here while he was going to call the Count, as the guard left the room the Grey Warden sat one of the sofa and wait.

'The air of this place feels heavy in here.' Eurydice thought 'Something bad happened in here.'

Then suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when the door that the guard had used before opens, and from it, a man wearing a long red cape with a frilly cloth surrounding his neck, under it was a garment colored with mainly blue with a red stripe in the middle and with a frilly end on the sleeves and on the waist accompanied by three guards entered the room. The elven Grey Warden mage could recognize him immediately; he was the man from yesterday at the Academy. So it was him.

From the point of view of the Count, he was well, surprised, when his guard told him that he had a visitor from the Academy he wasn't expecting a beautiful young woman commoner with a rare color such as white, though his view changed a bit when he noticed the sheathed sword at her side. Made him a bit intrigued and surprised at the same time. By law, any commoner that drew a sword in the house of a noble, couldn't expect any mercy from its master and yet she came armed anyway. What was her plan?

"Yes, what you want?" the Count spoke with an authoritative voice to her.

Eurydice rose up from her seat and looks at him "I wish to see Siesta." she spoke firmly to him "I heard that you hired her from the Academy."

"And if I did?" the Count questioned "Listen, I legally bought her contract and in return I offer her a job with a good salary to work here. Tell me. What is your business to those who I hire?" the Count yet questioned again as he observes the girl in front of him, waiting in any case to retaliate.

"She is a friend of mine… a very good friend." the elven Grey Warden answered with a simple and straight answer.

The Count stayed there in silence for a moment, before a small smirk forming on the edges of his lip "I see, let me guess. You have perhaps heard the stories about me ruining the lives of every young girl that I hired which led you here to have her contract." he said as he approaches Eurydice, which made the Grey Warden to see the guards behind him tightening their weapons on their grasp, waiting for the case if she plans to make the move "Sorry to tell you, but I not some kind of bogeyman who ruins lives like many fools believe, my only sin is giving these poor girls an easier job for them and their families. Tell me, do you see anything monstrous in that?" as he said that, he headed towards one of his bookcases before turning to her "But if you still believe that I am some kind of monster, let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a simple trade to be precise." he said as his finger trails offer the edges of the books that were on the bookcase "There is a particular book that I wish to acquire, that has intrigued me for a long time. A book that holds great knowledge and secrets that were written inside of it by a great man long time ago." he said with a smirk glued on his face as he walked back to Eurydice "This book is currently in the hands of the Zerbst family of Germania. You said that hailed from the Academy, did you not? Then it shouldn't be any problem for you to get it. If I am not mistaken, the Zerbst family's daughter is currently studying there. Maybe you could ask her to lend you the book. What do you say? The book for the girl's contract."

In the mind of the Count he knew that it was an impossible task. What kind of commoner would have the rights to demand anything to a noble? He wanted to laugh, for he knew that there is no hope for her to gain the book, not even himself had any success in his attempts to barter that book off their hands.

"… The book for Siesta?" when she said that, his smirk disappeared. There wasn't any hint of hesitation in her voice, "If I bring the book to you, do you promise that Siesta comes back to the Academy unharmed?"

The Count barely had time to nod before Eurydice turned around and left the room in fast step. He could only stand there, stunned for a few more moments before a wide vicious smile formed on his face "This is becoming interesting."

*scene change- on the way towards Count's estate*

Both Louise and Kirche rode as fast their horses could carry them on the road which led directly to Count Mott's estate. All kinds of thoughts of how Eurydice could be in trouble were running through Louise's brain. Even the worst part is that if the Count found out that Eurydice was her familiar, would give enough reason to the Count attempted of assassination from the part of Vallière family. It was disastrous; it will lead to a civil war.

"Come on, we must hurry!" the small pinkette mage yelled as she whips forcefully the horse's reins.

"Louise, calm down! You are going tire the poor animal." Kirche tried to calm Louise down.

At the moment when Louise was going reply back, the loud sound of lighting nearby interrupted her and with it, a heavy rain came and started raining down above them. At first the pinkette girl squealed because of the thunder, but when she felt the rain falling on top of them, for some reason she felt like she was on the butt end of a joke.

"Are you freaking kidding with me!?" she barked out annoyingly to the sky.

Kirche simple releases an annoyed sigh as the rain fell on top of her, luckily for her that hasn't brought her fire salamander familiar Flame with her otherwise it would be a big problem to keep him calm. Though it all changed when she noticed something coming from the other side of the road, it was Eurydice.

"Look!" Kirche pointed.

When Kirche said that, Louise stopped barking to the sky and looked forward "Eurydice!"

The Grey Warden simply passes by her and stopped in front of Kirche "Kirche, I need a favor of you."

"Huh?" the red head germanian girl replied back.

*scene change-back in the Academy- at Kirche's room*

"So let me see if I get this right…" the germanian girl said while she sat on her bed while the Warden was standing in front of her and Louise standing near of the door in silence "You want that I give you the book that has been summoned by my great grandfather or whatever many years ago to buy the maid named Siesta contract, right?"

Since when the three of them arrived back to the academy, Eurydice had told Kirche that she needed the book which has been summoned by one of her ancestors long time ago to buy back Siesta's contract. At first Kirche thought it was other reasons, but when she found out what it was since she was, well, disappointed.

"Yes." the Warden replied back plainly and simple.

At this Kirche sighed "Honey, you know what you're asking for is an heirloom that belongs to my family and which happens to be my wedding charm that I'm free to give to anyone I see fit right?"

"Please… I know that this too much to ask for, but I fear what could happen to Siesta! Please I will do anything!" the Gray Warden begged to clearly show fear and concern for whatever lies to the young maid.

Kirche just stays there observing her in silence as Eurydice begs to her. Was she willing to go so down just to save a person that she cares about? "Alright." she conceded.

"What!?" Louise finally came out of her silence "Are you sure that you want to do this? This is after all your family heirloom!" despises Kirche's heritage, she knew how important a family heirloom was for one.

Kirche simply nodded and walked towards to her bookcase and when she was back, she had a book in her hands and offers it to Eurydice "Normally this would mean that we're legally married but to tell the truth I am not interested at all about this thing. Although, I'm not sure why the Count would be so interested in this book. Nobody in my family can actually read it." then she shrugged "From what I seen, it's written in some sort ancient dialect or something, but still, it has creepy illustrations, perhaps is some sort horror novel."

Eurydice looked at her confusedly as she grabs the book and look at it suspiciously. The book was surely old; the cover was bluish dark and tattered obviously due the time. Her fingers traced offer the old pages and opened it. Soon, when she opened the book she felted an icy chill spread through her body as she read its content.

All the strange diagrams, circles, runes and the illustrations of hooded persons holdings knives while stabbing on a bleeding person lying on a table were all well familiar to her. She could hear voices whispering inside of her mind, trying to succumb her to fell down to its content. This wasn't a mere book or a novel, but something that shouldn't exist in this world. Her heart fell down into pure anger as her hand grip over the book's spine. An act which both Kirche and Louise noted.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" Kirche was the first one to speak.

At that moment, the book suddenly bursts into blue flames. Both Kirche and Louise looked at her startled as they see the book suddenly bursting into flames. As they see the book burning, they could hear small sharp, painful shrinks coming out of the book, though the girls were both affected by those shrinks, Eurydice stood there staring at the book in disgust, drops it and sprint out of the room.

'How couldn't I noticed sooner!?' Eurydice cursed as she entered her room.

Louise and Kirche followed the Grey Warden, into the room; they had never seen Eurydice reacting like this before. When they entered the room, they saw Eurydice putting her armor on, in the first time since when she arrived Halkeginia. To tell the truth, Eurydice had never hoped that she would ever need to put her armor ever again, but it seems that it proved to be wrong.

"Damn Beauty, this is the first time that I see you in that armor of yours. You look like you're going to war or something!" Derflinger commented from his sheath, leaned against the edge of her bed.

"Eurydice what's going on?" Louise asks to her with inch of fear due of what happened yesterday.

"Something really bad." She replied to her lowly as she gives final adjustments to her pauldrons and gauntlets, then she walked towards Derf, grab him and warps him around her waist, she was ready.

*Scene change- at Count's estate*

In the long dark pillared hallway of the second of the Mott's estate, only the sound of footsteps echoing in the hall and the sound of the rain hitting on the window could be heard, and the owner of those footsteps was none other the Count himself wondering inside of his estate. Though the halls were pitch dark, there were times when the flash of the lightning coming outside brightened the dark halls, reveling dark plated armored figures standing between pillars looking downwards. Wielding their weapon highly, ready to defend this hall in particular.

For the Count, this was truly a great day. Not only he found a perfect candidate, but also someone who was willing to get the book for him. Finally, the last piece of the puzzle would be his. As a small vicious and sinister laugh escapes from his lips, a dark aura starts to surround his body. Warping around like as if was part of his body, whispering words only he could hear.

"I know my Lord, we can't truly trust that woman, but we don't have another choice. She seems to be willing to do any for that gi_" he paused "Yes, even if she fails to get the book we can still use her."

As he walks straight forward, he came a crossed to a brownish red double wooden door of fine woodcraft, which was being guarded by two heavily armored guards holding Claymores. Their weapons rested on their hands with the blade fencing the floor, soon when they noticed the Count's presence, they lift up their heads.

"I don't want anyone passing this door." he darkly ordered them as he walks to the other side of the double door.

"Ghrooug!" they replied with a lifeless grunt as they lift up their weapons.

After closing the door, the Count looks towards a vast room made of white marble, his private chamber, it was decorated with countless bookcases filled with books, countless large pots placed on shelves on the walls, a glorified king size bed and a desk, the room was illuminated by chandeliers that were on the ceiling, and at the very end of the room was a large velvet silk curtain that concealed the rest of the room.

As he walks towards the end of the room, a powerful putrid stench started to fill his nostrils. Many would think the smell unbearable, but not he, for he was already accustomed to the stench. He gently pushes offer the curtain, reveling a large glorified stone altar. With beside it was the origin of the hideous stench, a pile of decomposing carcasses of the young women that were brought here in past months, all mangled into pieces. Even in this state, it was still possible to see the horror stuck on their faces before them dying. Many would quickly turn their eyes away and vomit at this sight of gore, but not him.

For him, this was nothing more than a single step for greater things. Even he found it amusing hearing their cries for help when they were slowly dying. Though they weren't important anymore, for they already completed their purpose, now there were more important things to worry about. On the center of the altar was his priceless accomplishment at this point, a sleeping black haired girl which blood carries more power than he ever hoped to find. And just think there was someone like her so close to his grasp all this time. Truly was a pity, someone with such exotic face like hers would serve perfectly as a mistress, or even as a wife for a noble such as him.

He gently caresses her beautiful face 'To just think she was fighting back not that long ago before I put her asleep. Now I only need the book and everything will be complete.' He thought.

***Booommm**!*

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard the sound of an explosion coming from the other side of the door. Did just someone blow up the estate's gate? How was that even possible? Who was it? Without any delay, he snapped off his fingers. Following this, many of his dark plated guards that were standing outside entered inside of his chambers and formed a three line in front of him to protect himself. Whoever dared to invade his estate he will make sure that they regretted it to do so.

How wrong he was.

Chapter 5 End

* * *

**Did you like it? Please reviews are welcome **


	6. Chapter 6

**After some time, I have finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the delay, things at the school are slowing me down.**

**Like always, thank you to everyone who reads my work, unfortunately this Flames of Nocturne wasn't available to help me so this is my first going solo after some time when I first released this story, but I am confident that I did a good work. I am not that green like I used to be, but I still make some mistakes like anyone else. After all, I am not a machine.**

**Okay, I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The determination of a Friend

*earlier that day before Eurydice appearing Mott's mansion*

Siesta releases a tired sigh as she wipes her forehead with the sleeve of her new red wine uniform. Cleaning the all the curtains and windows of the long hallway had taken her three good hours, but she has managed to do it. This was her first day working for the Count and her introduction towards others servants was rather quickly, no, for better words, there was no introduction. The servants simply gave her uniform and the Count told what she needed to do.

There were moments when she tried to speak with some of the servants and even some of the guards, but the only response that she received was silence, a deep and cold silence and stare before returning doing whatever they were doing. But what shocked her the most was they were made of stone, like, they don't blink, don't speak and don't move their facial expressions. They simply stare, do their job and walk in synchronize as if they were golems.

Though not all of them, sometimes she was able to see some servants being rather strange, as if they were trying to be away from the ones who were behaving like golems, as if they were afraid of them.

Whatever is going on this place, is giving her the chills. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't do anything about until the Count sells her contract to anyone who is willing to pay it, though she doubts it than that will ever happen. The rumors about the Count are strong between Commoners after all.

With another sigh, Siesta walked towards a brownish red double wooden door, the Count's private quarters, which was unguarded at the moment. This was another place that probably needed to clean and seeing that there was no other servant here; she had no other choice but to do it. With a deep breath, she knocked the door.

"Lord Count Mott, I have come here to clean the room." She waited for a response, but nothing, she knocks again "Lord Count Mott?" again no answer.

Seeing that she didn't receive any answer, she had decided to enter the room. She is rather surprised to see so many books in a personal quarters. Yes, she had seen books while cleaning the rooms of the nobles back in the Academy, but it wasn't nothing compared to these. But those thoughts were quickly thrown out, when she felt a disgusting stench inside of this room.

"It smells like as if something died in here." she said to herself as she covers her nose with her hands.

How could the Count sleep in such a place? She quickly looked around to see if she could find a window to let the stench out, but there were none. Only until she found a large velvet silk curtain on the other side of the room, she could see light passing through the gaps. So without thinking, she walked towards the closed curtains.

Though it only made it worse. The stench grew stronger and stronger as she approaches, but completely blind by the stench, she continues going further anxious to get rid of the disgusting smell. But when she opened the curtain, she stopped.

She was seeing the pile of the decomposing bodies of the mangled young women, standing near a stone altar. Siesta in shock of the goring sight, tried to hold from vomiting with her hands, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe what was happening. Were the rumors really true after all? How could the Count do something like this?

In panic, Siesta slowly started to back away. She needs to inform about this. But on the moment she was about to turn around, a shadow covered her body and knocks her out. Sometime after being knocked out, Siesta regains consciousness only to find out herself lying down on the altar with her hands chained to it.

The young maid starts to struggle, trying to break free from the chains who bound her to the altar, but it was useless.

"It is useless to resist, my little bird." all her body turned cold when she heard the voice that she knows well.

She slowly looked towards the way where the voice came from and she was right, it was Count. The noble, walked towards beside the chained maid and looks towards her frighten face, and gently caress it.

"This really bad, my dear. You shouldn't be where while the things aren't ready yet." he said softly, and then he starts walking around her "You must be wondering why I am doing this. Why I did that to those poor beautiful women. I TELL YOU WHY!" he yelled as he slams his hands on the altar.

Siesta yelped on the moment the Count yelled and nearly hit her when he slammed his hands on the altar. When she looked at him, her eyes widen at what she was seeing. The Count possessed purplish eyes, instead of his bluish eyes, that no mentally stable would possess and his smile, his wicked smile reached to the corners of his face. But what scares her the most was what was behind him, something very similar to the things that she has seen in her dreams.

Behind of the Count was a dark shadowed figured with a deformed body and had a single circular glowing eye, which was clinging to the Count shoulders with its claws, observing her attentively with its head, stretched by its long neck. This caught the Count's attention.

"You can see Him, can't you?" he didn't need an answer coming from her, her face was all he need "I knew it! I knew that my Lord wasn't wrong about you! PRAISE YOU MY LORD!" Mott yelled as he laughs madly "All this time, I have been gathering perfects candidates for my Lord ambitions, but until now they were all failures! But you, my dear! Your blood carries something especial. You see, my Lord came from a realm where what you have inside of your blood holds a great power. A power that my Lord promised me that he will share it with me, I already received taste what this power can do and is amazing! With this, me and my Lord will rule all Tristain, no, all Halkeginia! And all thanks to you! AHAHAHAHAHA! So you don't need to worry, your sacrifice will be used for this great purpose!"

Before couldn't continue speaking, someone knocked the door and entered, it was one of the Mott's guards "My Lord…" the man spoke in a monotone.

"Please, help me!" Siesta begged "Don't let him kill me!" yet the man stood there and do nothing.

"There is no use, my dear. Thanks to my Lord's power, I am able to control the mind of every servant on this estate." The Count said with a vicious smile, as he sees the shocked expression of the maid, slowly losing all hope to be saved, then he turns his attention back to the guard "What is it?"

"There is a woman waiting at the living room."

"Who is this woman?" the Count asks.

"The woman calls herself Eurydice, she claims that she came from the Academy, my Lord."

"Eurydice!?" Siesta said out loud when she heard the name of her friend, sparking hope of being saved.

"Hmm, I will deal with her." then he turn his attention towards Siesta "Don't worry now my dear, I will not take long." With that said, his hand flashed out a bright light.

Siesta could feel her eyes growing heavier and heavier as she fights against the urges to sleep, but no matter how she fights against the urges, her consciousness was also starting to fade away 'Eurydice…save…me…' then everything went blank.

*back to the present- on the way towards Count's estate *

The trio rode on top of their horses as fast they could throughout the road towards the Count's estate under the heavy rain and the sound of thunder falling upon them. The Grey Warden led them far ahead, her face clearly shows both fear for the safety of her friend and anger for not being able to notice it sooner soon when she entered that place in the first place.

"GO FASTER, YOU ANIMAL! GO FASTER!" Eurydice yelled as she whips forcefully the horse's reins

"Eurydice, calm down! What in hell is going!?" Louise yelled, trying to calm down the elven Grey Warden, but with no success.

"There is no time! We need to reach the estate as soon as possible!"

"Honey! Please calm down, tell us what is going on so that we can help you!" this time tried Kirche to bring Eurydice seeing the reason.

"We can't! Siesta is in great danger, we must make haste!"

"What danger!? Please tell us!" the germanian girl yelled again.

"Blood Magic." The Grey Warden mumbled laugh enough for the other two able to hear.

"Blood Magic?" the two replied back.

"Blood Magic is one of the most sinister kind of magic in Thedosian magic history ever, an art made every mages in Thedas being feared and hated by everyone." Eurydice said words filled with poison.

"Why?" Louise asks.

"Blood magic, first and foremost, is the practice of using blood—life itself—as a potent fuel for casting spells instead using mana. This life may be supplied by either the mage or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling." at this they gasped in shocked on Grey Warden words "That book was actually a Grimoire that was holding power and information about Blood Magic, and most of all, was housing Demons that were sealed inside."

"Demons, are you serious?" Kirche asked with dread, she received a short yes as response "But why?"

"Seeing that the Count have been collecting these grimoires lately, proves that he is aware of the power that they hold and the rumors about him hiring young girls and then they suddenly disappear without any trace it only leaves one conclusion. That he has been practicing Blood Magic."

Both girls stayed in dead silence, absorbing all the information that they had just received right now. Scarily wondering about the possibilities that this dreadful power might hold.

"What we can do now?" Louise asks with dread.

"We must make haste and save Siesta. I will not lose another friend because of Blood Magic." with that said, the Grey Warden whips the reins to make the horse go faster.

*later*

Eurydice, Kirche and Louise just arrived at the Count' estate and were standing right in front of the closed gate of the mansion, with no guard guarding it. They were only present with only an empty field and the sound of the rain falling on top of them. From there, they could see from the windows that the lights were turned off, an act that would make many people to think that there was anyone there, but that didn't fool the Grey Warden.

They stood in there in silence until Kirche broke it.

"So the lights are out and it seems that nobody is inside." Kirche stated as she approaches the closed gate.

"Umm. Should we knock?" Louise proposed as she stares over the elven mage, whose face shows nothing more than hostility.

"There is no need for that." Eurydice darkly said as she cracks her knuckles "I have something better. Stand back."

At that moment when she said that, the elven mage clapped her hands together and started to channel her mana, sparking a flame within her palms. When she slips them apart, a small fireball was standing between them and was getting increasingly bigger and bigger as each time her hands move away one from the other. Eventually, the fireball grew to a size of two full grown up adult standing on top of the Grey Warden, while being levitated by her two hands.

Realizing what her plan was, Kirche quickly stepped away from the gate as the enormous fireball is thrown towards the gate. Soon when the gate came into contact with the fireball, resulting a massive explosion of all the energy that has been accumulated inside of the fireball that forced the gate in and rammed it. Louise stayed there with her mouth wide open as she sees the gates of the estate being burst into flames, creating a passage for they pass through.

"Here it is." the Grey Warden said as she unsheathe Derflinger out of his sheath and walks into the deep in the darkness that lay beyond the broken gate.

"Watch out in there, Beauty. I can feel a bad mojo crawling on my spine and I made of cool steel!" Derflinger said with a concerned clinking voice.

"Don't worry." Eurydice replied back calmly, and yet darkly.

Both Kirche and Louise look at each other before following the Grey Warden also into the darkness. When the party entered the mansion, they were only presented with only darkness, the only light they receive is from where they entered and from the windows when a lightning fell, however it wasn't enough to illuminate the entire area. Even though in the mites of the darkness, Eurydice knew that they weren't alone.

"It's so dark that I can barely see my nose." Kirche grumble lowly.

With that said, she draws out her wand and cast a small fire to give them at least some light and following her, Eurydice summoned her wisp because of his glowing light nature that he as. But on the moment when the room was illuminated by their spells, it revealed what it was hiding in the mites of the darkness.

They were surrounded by the servants and the soldiers under the employment of the Count, all of them carrying all sorts of weapons at their disposal. They had their eyes emotionless and motionless; they simply stood there staring at them while holding their weapons tightly pointing directly to them, waiting for them to make the move.

"We came here to seek audience with the Count, take us to him." Louise spoke with sign of authority, though in the reality she was scared of what might happen next.

And her fears were right, for the moment when she finished speaking; a middle aged maid carrying a kitchen knife sprinted towards holding her knife high to stab directly to her chest. The pinkette mage shrieked as she sees the maid sprinting towards her with a knife ready to stab her, but soon the knife was blocked by Derflinger when Eurydice put herself in front of the maid and kick her right on her stomach, pushing her away from them.

"There is no use speaking with them! Cover your ears!"

Doing what they were told to do, Eurydice placed her fingers on her forehead and released a powerful sharp sonic blast all around her, their attackers screamed agony as the sound passes through their ears and hit directly towards their fragile minds, and after few second they passed out. Taking this opportunity, Eurydice cast a Sleep spell on them and sealed them inside of stones, just make sure that nothing else happens to them.

"What just happen to them?" Kirche asks as she kneels herself towards the sleeping maid.

"Blood Magic happen, the Count used Blood Magic to control their minds to do anything that he wanted. At least they didn't suffer anything worse." then her attention fell on Louise, who was still shaking like a leaf from the previous encounter "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I fi_"

"Are you normal?" suddenly an older male voice interrupted her.

Louise shrieked on the moment the voice spoke and hid behind Eurydice. The Grey Warden quickly pointed Derflinger towards where the voice came from and Kirche, who still had some courage, pointed her wand towards the same direction with a small fireball ready to be cast.

"Show yourself!" Eurydice demanded as she points Derflinger towards the darkness.

When she said that, she could hear sounds of footsteps coming towards her, and it wasn't just a pair of footsteps, but several. Thanks to the light of the spells that they had cast beforehand, it revealed a dark grey haired man with a moustache on his fifties holding a sword and shield while wearing the armor of the Count's guards, behind of him was some others younger guards and several maids and other male servants, all of them were frighten.

"Who are you?" Eurydice asks to the older man, which seems to be the leader of the group.

"My name is Olivier of Barfleur and I am, or was the Captain of the Count's guards. I ask you again young lass, are you normal?" the man asks, showing some hostility towards the Grey Warden.

"Wait!" said suddenly a blond maid in her thirties from behind of Oliver "I have seen her before; she came from the Academy to speak to the Count early this night."

"So I suppose that these two lasses are students from the Academy, yes?" Oliver asks as he looks over Kirche and Louise.

"Yes, we all came from the Academy. My name is Eurydice, Grey Warden of Ferelden." she presented her hand towards Oliver, who he shook.

"I may say, I never heard a title such that one or even a land called Ferelden, however I'm happy to see a friendly face in this crazy place." the Captain said happily as he shook her hand.

"Tell me Oliver, what happen to this place?"

"It all began a few months ago, when the Count managed to put his hands on a strange looking idol during his journeys. The Count always had a passion for old artifacts and odd trinkets, and when he found that thing; he simply fell in love for it. But it was then when he changed." Oliver paused for a moment "The Count always have been a strange man, but he was never like this, he started to speak to himself and acting strange, as if he was a mad man. Then one day in this hall, accompanied by guards in black armor, he started using a strange magic that I have never seen before on the servants and the others guards. It messed with their minds and turned them into mindless living puppets. Luckily for us, the Count didn't even take the trouble to make sure that we were all under the influence of his strange magic."

"How were you able to survive all this time, is clear that they are rather aggressive towards those who are normal?" Eurydice asks as she points towards the sleeping servants and guards.

"I noticed that too that they were aggressive, but only if you stare them directly into their eyes, the other thing that I noticed, is that each one of them follows a certain route. They never go further to the area where one already is, when they see another one working blocking their route, they simply turn around and go work somewhere else. I knew that mostly of them worked on the west side of the mansion so I brought anyone that I could find that was normal to the east side, making a safe zone for us to be. Only at night they patrol around the halls of the lower floor of the mansion, disobeying the routes where they are posted, but for some reason they don't go inside the rooms where the door is closed. So me and my boys closed all doors that are connected to the east side of the mansion and we only open them back at dawn when we go back to work."

"I must say, you were able organize very well the things around where." Kirche said amazed of how Oliver was able to organize and adapt quickly towards this strange situation that they were stuck in.

"Thank you, lass, I used to be in the army thirty years ago. You always learn one thing or two while in there." the man said pleased "Until now we never opened the doors during at night, but when we heard the explosion, we decided to check it out what it was going on. So where we are."

"You did very well this far, but I in the worry. Have you seen a young woman working for the Count? She has black hair, blue eyes and she has a rather friendly appearance, she was transferred here yesterday from the Academy. She is a friend." the Grey Warden spoke to Oliver, in hope to find her friend safe and well.

"You mean Siesta?" the blonde maid spoke instead Oliver, she received a nod as an answer "I am sorry, you friend haven't been seen since this afternoon. She was put to work on the second floor like many before her; the Count has been hiring many girls to personally work for him. But that only lasted for a few days until they also disappeared and others would come to replace their place. We don't know what happens up there, but we can still hear their screams in the halls. I am sorry." the maid said mournfully for whatever fate could feel above them and for their cowardice for not being able to call for help from anyone from outside of the estate, but who would hear the words of a mere commoner.

The Grey Warden stood there in silence as she clenches her fist in anger, refusing of the idea that was too late to save her friend. In anger, she glared towards the staircase that led towards the upper floor of the mansion.

"Is there another way to the second floor?" she asked darkly.

"No, that staircase is the only passage to the second." the Guard Captain answered "Lass, what are you planning to do?"

"I will end all this, I refuse that Siesta is dead." The Grey Warden stated as she started climbing the staircase, with Kirche and Louise following her afterwards.

"A fair warning lass, up there, is where the Count posted those guards in black armor of his. They are far more vicious that the ones from before. They will kill anyone in sight without any remorse, believe me, I have seen them doing it before. Poor boy, he barely had time to defend himself." Oliver said mournfully as he remembers the young guard that was patrolling the upper floor that lost his head by a guard clad in black armor holding a halberd before he could do something to save him.

"Thank you for the warning." Eurydice replied back before continuing climbing the stairs.

Oliver stood there staring over the youngster who had far more courage than himself. He felt a bit ashamed of himself, being dependent on someone that was old enough to be his grandchild. But he would admit, she possessed the eyes of someone have seen her share of fighting, even perhaps against the odds. The only thing that he could is to pray and hope for the best. So without another choice, with the help of the others beside him, he decided to carry the sleeping individuals to a safer location, though the weight of the stone doesn't help, they will manage.

Though there is something that is bothering him. How they were able to brake through the gate? The gate was heavily built and enchanted to hold most powerful square magic spells, in other words, it was almost impossible to break it through. Either one of them is a powerful square mage, though he doubts that any of the students were capable enough to be a square mage, or that the youngster named Eurydice is a very powerful mage. But at the same point he was confused, she didn't possess a runic title or even a family name. Was she perhaps a fallen noble or perhaps some noble's bastard child?

That would perhaps make more sense for making all this effort just to save a girl of common birth. Whatever reason that she has with that girl, he hopes that she manages to save her at the end. Friends like her are hard to come by.

*with Eurydice and the others*

Eurydice, Louise and Kirche sprint through the darkness that dwells inside of the halls of the second floor, if wasn't for the spells that Eurydice and Kirche had cast beforehand, they would be wondering around like blind bats through a bright sunny day. Though this worried the Grey Warden, until now they haven't found any of those guards trying to stop them to go any further. Because this way, they couldn't find the right away to Siesta. It would make sense for someone to block the path with guards towards the place where that person was.

Because of this, it forced the Grey Warden to open every single door that they come across. One after another, Eurydice only meets an empty room. There was no sign either of the Count or Siesta, not even of a guard. Clicking her tongue out of frustration, she punched her fist on the hard wall furiously. Despite a small line of blood is spilling out of her gauntlet, but she ignores it.

"Dammit!" the Grey Warden mumbles under her breath repeatedly.

"What we do now?" Louise asks "There is no way to find where the Count is." Louise stated calmly as she stares towards the darkness of the hall.

"If I were a sick man with some sort evil magic like the Count, I would perhaps be on my private chambers. Maybe he is there." Kirche offered her opinion.

"Perhaps..." Louise answered back "And how do we find out where it is? Is not like we have someone to guide us or something."

At the moment when Louise said that, the chandeliers and the magical lamps that were in the hall, they all lit at the same time. The group reacted by covering their eyes due to the sudden uncomfortable change of brightness. Slowly, their eyes adjust to their new surroundings only to reveal their path being blocked by a large group guards clad in black all wielding their weapons highly, ready to attack anyone that they come across to. The very own guards that Oliver warn them about.

Kirche quickly looked over at Louise, who had her face slowly turning red out of embarrassment "Don't. Don't say anything, Kirche." the little pinkette mage said with a rather annoyed tone, but Derflinger couldn't hold from releasing a short metallic giggle.

"RARGH!"

Suddenly a guard wielding a halberd humanly roared as he as charges towards Kirche with his weapon ready to cut her diagonally. Out of total panic, Kirche screamed as she points her wand towards him and quickly cast fireball towards him. But due to her panic, she wasn't able aim properly and instead hitting where she wanted; she hit directly on his head. She stood there shocked as she sees the body of the guard falling to the floor lifelessly, but he didn't stay down for too long. Slowly the fallen guard starts to rise up from the floor moaning lifelessly.

"What! How he does get up!? I hit him on the head, he shouldn't be alive!" Kirche shouted disbelieved of what she was seeing as she backs away from the rising guard.

"Because he is already dead." Eurydice stated darkly as she approaches Kirche "I can hear the Spirit screaming in pain."

"What! What do you mean the Spirit is screaming?" Louise asks confusedly.

"A Blood Mage is capable to reanimate dead corpses, but to do that the mage would need to bind a Spirit to the host's body. Normally lesser demons would gladly bind themselves in hope rising in power, but due the lack of them, he forced Spirits of this realm into submission." she gritted her teeth outraged "So many kindred Spirits screaming for help, begging to stop their pain. To make the things worse for them, he combined them with the souls of his men. I can hear all of them, crying, yelling, begging, everything." The Grey Warden tried to block herself from hearing the cries of the men, but it was impossible "That crazy fuck!"

Both Kirche and Louise stayed in there in shock while staring at reanimated fallen guards as they slowly approach towards them, always limping towards the way "Is there any way to help them?" Kirche manages to get enough courage to ask to the Grey Warden.

"There is. We kill them." Eurydice stated as she stretches her hand "We don't have time to deal with them one by one so I will need your help, Kirche. If we use the air around us and ignite it, together we are able to take them all down."

"But if we use the air around, we will be caught by the explosion!" Louise shouted, trying to make the Grey Warden see the reason.

"Don't worry about it, I will handle it."

With that said the Grey Warden started channeling her mana all around her and focused it, resulting in the creation of a small crimson sphere floating in front of them. Flowing after her, Kirche started to concentrate her own willpower on the sphere, growing its size and the resulting creation of a yellowish core on the crimson sphere. Then, streams of wind around them started being pulled towards the core of the crimson sphere, forcing it to increase its size in a frightening rate.

Louise stood there paralyze staring at the massive crimson sphere floating right on top of them, she could feel sweat drops forming on her forehead due the intensive heat boiling out of the sphere. She could feel dread filling her heart as she keeps staring at the ever growing crimson sphere, for she knew well that these sorts of spells were too unstable to be used and never ended well for the mage who was casting it. But for some reason, she has hope that the spell will work well in the end. She doesn't know why, perhaps, was because of her familiar, Eurydice was here with her and for some reason she knew that she could pull it off. She has already protected her once when they were ambushed by those bandits, even when the odds were against them.

"Eurydice, can you do it?" the pinkette mage asked nervously, but she still held hope for her. The Grey Warden didn't respond her, though it was then when she saw a crooking smirk forming on the edges of her mouth, giving her a clear message.

"Yes."

So without any word the Grey Warden clenched her hand into a tight fist, resulting the crimson sphere bursting into flames, engulfing the entire area into flames. Quickly the Grey Warden gave orders to the other two to kneel down as she clamps her onto the floor to cast an earth shield spell to cover them from the explosion. The streams of wind burned out as they served as fuel for the flames and as guides to guide them through the halls of the estate's second floor.

The entire floor shook by the power of the explosion and the windows broke into tiny pieces by the pressure of the fire coming from the inside of the building. Soon when the situation seemed have calmed down, Eurydice canceled the earth shield spell and now once the halls that showed enormous wealth, was now full with scorched marks and the undead guards were all on the floor carbonized and lifelessly. The young students mages covered their mouths as they felt the scent burned flesh filling their nostrils, trying to force them to vomit from the gruesome sight, while the Grey Warden was simply staring at the carbonized figures sorrowfully.

"May you find rest from in the beyond." Eurydice mumbles a lowly pray as she feels the presence of the souls of the guards and the Spirits passing away "Let's go we don't have time to waste." with that said the Grey Warden sprinted forward following the path where the corpses were.

Louise and Kirche look at each other before following the Gray Warden, while trying to avoid stepping on the charred corpses of the now deceased guards. As they sprint through the halls, they kept wondering how the Grey Warden could keep going further without being bothered by the corpses that now resides on the halls of the estate, she wouldn't give a single glance or even flinch, she simply kept going further. Was she already used towards this kind of situation back in her homeland? It must have been difficult for her to face things like this on her homeland.

*scene change- at the Count's private chambers*

The Count stood, wary soon when he felt the floor shaking with the sound of the brutal explosion that had happened from outside beyond the closed door. Somebody was out there, destroying all his defenses that he put so much effort to make, but it doesn't matter, he could always replace them for new ones. Plus, he could use whoever was out there attacking his home.

***Boom!***

His tought were suddenly interrupted when his door was blown up into pieces by an explosion of flames coming from the other side. At this, his guards rose up their weapons highly, ready to defend him from whoever dared to invade his home. As the smoke caused by the explosion started to lift, it revealed a person wearing a dark silver armor with a symbol of two griffons graved on the armor's cuirass. But what surprised him the most was the one who was using it. It was the woman from earlier.

"Mott!" Eurydice yelled like thunder as she walks forwards with Derf tightly in her hand.

"Ah! It is you." the Count spoke with a mocking tone "You couldn't get the book from that Zerbst girl, so you decided to use force like some dirty barbarian to get here. Though I am rather curious about how you were able pass my defenses."

"Cut the act Mott, I've seen the book and read it! Now tell me where is Siesta!" Eurydice demanded as she points Derflinger towards the Count.

"You read it? But that is…" Mott commented with a rather shocked expression, but it soon vanishes when a vicious grin form on his lips "Then you know all about it, don't you? All the power of my Lord possesses!"

"That thing isn't a Lord of yours; it is simply using you for its own ends! A creature that only serves pure evil!"

"THEN YOU ARE BLIND!" suddenly when the Count shouted his eyes started emitting a purplish glow, as they filled with madness "My Lord showed me the truth of this world! This world is filled with filth that corrupts this amazing land, tainting it from its rightful owners! HE has shown me the way how I can save it!" as he said that he stepped aside, revealing the sleeping Siesta on the stone altar.

"Siesta!" the Grey Warden shouted as tried to run towards the altar, but the guards in black armor were blocking her way.

"For months, I have been gathering young women as perfect candidates for my Lord's plan, but they all failed! Their blood wasn't pure enough for HIS holy purpose, so I search and search only to find her! Her blood carries more power that you might imagine; she carries the blood that will save this unclean world!" Mott shouted as he rises up his arms upwards, laughing madly.

"So you reaching for world domination aren't you? All these deaths that you caused on this people that didn't do anything to you. Their blood was spilled because of your sickly dreams!"

"Their deaths are only the begging for a greater cause that will release this world! Observe the power of my holy Lord!"

From where the Count stood, a blackish liquid starts to come underneath of his feet, surrounding him in a tight embrace and started slowly penetrating deeper into his flesh. His body started to bloat, as the gory sound of bone and flesh deforming his body into a twisted form, his back swelled into an amount of flesh. Blood plumps out of the exploding flesh blumps that were scattered around his body, soiling the once clean, wealthy marble floor with red darkish blood, and like his body, his face started being twisted as most of his face was being covered by exposed flesh while leaving behind a little portion where his left eye unchanged. His arms become inhumanly long, with one of his arms still retaining some of the human's aspects, while the other one was all covered with flesh and his fingers turn into sharp claws.

This, this thing that was standing right of them was the embodiment of his true self, a twisted creature that finally showed its true colors. Signs of both of disgust and feared were frozen on the students' faces as they see the Count's body being twisted into a creature that they ever hoped see only in a dream, a creature of pure horror and evil. The pinkette mage turned her gaze towards the Grey Warden, in hope if perhaps she knew anything what was going on and maybe, just maybe she could perhaps ease her mind from this thing, but when she look at her, her face obscure in shadow with a glare filled with nothing but anger, a glare that she knew very well.

"Eurydice?"

"A Hunger Demon…" the Grey Warden darkly mumbles lowly but loud enough for the other two to hear "By his appearance, he must be possessed by a Hunger Demon, makes sense, he must have been consuming the Demons that were inside of those grimoires. Capable to retain a human form and the mind of the host means that he is a powerful one, I need to finish him quickly."

"_**Observe…" **_his voiced turned, twisted and dark, leaving behind all humanity left behind _**"the purity of my holy body given by my Lord, soon all Halkeginia will be cleansed from her impurity and it will be rebuilt to my Lord image. I shall command my Lord's most holy armies and fight against those who dare themselves defile Him, and all shall began here! Soon all of you shall be cleansed from your impurity and be reborn anew! AHAHAHAHAH!" **_ he shouted madly.

"Damn, he is crazy!" Derf commented "I think he needs to stop taking whatever he is taking."

"So this is it, isn't it? You left the last piece of humanity that was inside of you for that thing." Derflinger could feel her hand tightening fiercely on his handle "The things will never change no matter whenever you are, there will be always people like you that only wish hold more power that already have! So for the sake of the people of this land, for my friends and all those behind me! I, Eurydice, Grey Warden of Ferelden shall stop your madness!" Eurydice vowed as she holds Derflinger with both of her hands.

"_**AND WHAT MERE COMMONER CAN DO!? You are nothing more than a woman with a sword and a fancy armor, what do think that you can do to me!" **_the ex-Count shouted with a feral tone as he points his wand with his twisted arm to her.

"I am more than a mere commoner." Eurydice stated calmly as her eyes quickly gaze towards Derflinger and mumbles "I am sorry Derf, this might hurt you."

Before Derflinger could reply back, he could feel his body getting hotter and hotter as he feels the mana of his partner being channeled to him, it was then when he felt his blade being completely engulfed with fire, but it didn't burn him, it was as if it was part of his very steel. He never felt this good for years, was as if he was brand new again.

"HEROIC DEFENSE! HEROIC AURA! HEROIC OFFENSE!" Eurydice shouted as her body starts emitting colorful glows as the spells enhance her body far more that possible. For this was one of the reasons why she learned [Enhancement] spells, once she used to stay behind, while her friends protect her, trying to give her enough time to cast her spells, but now she able to be the one who defend others and fight alongside them. For she is both a mage and a warrior!

An Arcane Warrior!

At that exact moment, great amounts of pure mana explodes from within Eurydice's body concealing her in the bursting azure aura, the floor shook as the force of the explosion of mana entered into contact with this realm. For this was the result of the Grey Warden's determination, and is this very same determination that broke the line between this realm and the Fade, resulting the creations of gaps between the realms. Allowing for the first time this realm the taste of the true power that resides inside of the Fade. And all this was happening all because of someone's determination to save her friend and stop the monster that was standing right in front of her.

From behind her, Louise stays there witnessing in shocked by her familiar's power as she tries to cover her eyes with her arms from the wind that was being pushed towards them because of the explosion of mana. Though it all changed when she heard Kirche's sudden yelped, she quickly turned around and saw that her body was emitting the very same bluish aura that Eurydice's, but it wasn't that greater than her own familiar, only a thin layer of bluish aura was embracing her body. But it didn't stay for too long, for soon the very same bluish aura turned into flames, becoming one with her body.

Kirche stares at her hands shocked as she sees them on fire, but it didn't burn her, instead it was nice and warm, it was as if it was trying to comfort her while trying to tell her that it was a part of her body. Her eyes quickly fallen of Louise when she sees her body being covered by the same bluish aura layer, but it didn't change like hers, instead the layer was far larger than hers was.

"What is going on?" she heard the pinkette mage wondering out loud as she observes her body.

"I don't know, but I think is because of Honey." when she said that both young mages stares where Eurydice is supposed to be.

The ex-Count looks over his body shocked as it sees its body being covered with water, which originated like Kirche's. Though his attention was soon switched over the sleeping maid, whose body burning in azure flames, her entire body flinched as it releases a great amount of power from within her. The power that he had been trying collect all this time from the failed subjects, and now from her, was standing right in front of it.

'_**It can't be…This power…This power is what I have been looking for all this time.' **_then he turns his eye towards where the person who dared to challenge him supposed to be '_**Who are you?**_'

*scene change- meanwhile- at Tristain Academy*

The halls of the prestigious magical Academy are filled with the sound of the students cries of panic, as they ran through the halls of the Academy and only a few of the students, mostly the third year students, to manage to keep calm and trying to calm down their fellow classmates. Many teachers alongside with the help of the Academy's staff and some of the students, do their best to keep order inside of the Academy though in the end it gives only poor results.

Colbert sprints through the prestigious halls of the Academy towards the headmaster's office, leaving behind a trail of embers of the flames that embraces his body wherever he goes. His mind is in a mess, in all his life he never as seen abnormalities like this before, though what call his attention the most was that every abnormality started the same way, by the blue azure aura. This aura that appeared out nowhere, what is it? What it was doing here? But there was one thing that he was certain, this azure aura, was very similar to Eurydice's mana. He needed to find why was doing this to the Academy.

"OSMOND!" Colbert shouted as he barges into the headmaster's office, only to stop stunned at what he was seeing.

"I know." the old headmaster replies back without needing to hear the professor why he came so late to his office.

The entire office was in a mess as powerful winds originated from the headmaster flew through the office, the poor secretary tries to catch the important documents and papers, but unfortunately for her, they were either blown away by the wind or floating rocks size of a dragon's head that were floating around her pushed them away from her grasp.

"What in Brimir's name is going on? I have never seen anything like this before!" the professor said both confuse and dreadfully.

"I don't know either Colby, but…" Osmond mumble as his gaze towards the enormous window and looks towards the twin moons "This once happen eighteen years ago."

*scene change- meanwhile- near of southeast Germania's borders*

Two hooded figures wearing dark cloaks walked through the deep dark forest of Germania, following the river towards their destination. Despise their bodies being concealed by the cloaks, judging by their size it was possible to determine that was an adult, holding a long staff made of dark wood with blue stone on the tip of the staff and a teenager, with a sheathed curved sword tied to his waist, underneath them. The teenager was leading ahead while the adult was following him few steps behind him, using the staff to walk through the treacherous path of the forest.

"Master." by the voice of the teenager, it was possible to determine that was a male teenager on his eighteen's "If we follow this path we should reach to the boarder by dawn." he said as he points further beyond to south, but when he turned around, he sees his master looking to the west unmoving "Master?"

"There is a presence in the wind…" the adult spoke and by the voice it was possible to determine that it was a man in his late forties, with a voice filled with wisdom, weariness and authority "…and is disturbing the Spirits."

When he said that, the teenager quickly grabbed the hilt of his curved sword and looked around; looking for any sign "An enemy?"

"Is neither, either way is very far away from here and we should keep going forwards before we find any Germanian patrols. I would rather keep far away from them as possible."

Following his master's words, the teenager resumed walking forward without knowing that his master was still looking west. Suddenly his body is engulfed by flames of the blue azure aura, beckoning the trees to reach closer to the hooded man with their breaches and roots. Slowly caressing the azure aura.

"The things will change in this world." he commented as he turns around and follows the path that the teenager went.

*scene change- unknown*

In the deep of the darkness of an old fortress, a lonely hooded figure in dark tattered robes sat alone on a massive throne of stone, unmoving. But soon it all changed when its body is embraced by a sinister crimson red aura, burning like fire. A sinister and dark laughter escapes from the hooded figure's lips and within the darkness of the hood, two glowing crimson orbs appears from within.

"_**Interesting…**_" the hooded figure commented between its chuckles "_**Finally the things will become interesting!**_"

As the hooded figures continue laughing, within the shadowsthe darkness, the light of the twin moons passes through the gaps of the stoned walls only to reveal of hundreds upon hundreds kneeling armored figures towards the throne where the hooded figure sat like a deity , all of them unmoving and waiting for its commands. Though soon its laugh came to stop when it snapped its fingers and beside him two figures appeared beside him.

"_**I think it's time to visit them, after all, I still need them for the future to come.**_"

*scene change- back with Eurydice and the others*

As the explosion of the bursting azure starts to diminish and with it the phenomenon that happen to everyone else in the room, Eurydice came out from within. Her body was engulfed with the burning azure aura and her eyes glowing an intensive blue mist, her hair floats was the immense quantities of pure mana runs through her body resulting revealing her bloodline. For the first time since she had arrived to this realm, Eurydice could feel her old self again, she could feel the mana coming out from the Fade like she did in Ferelden and is revealing her like before. She never felt so relieved for such long time.

"_**It can't be… you are an Elf!?"**_ the Ex-Count rumbles loudly shocked as he sees her elvish ears.

At that moment, her glowing eyes gaze at him _"I don't think that is your biggest worry right now."_ The grey warden said calmly as her voice echoes throughout the room.

Then, without any warning, the two noble students gasped as they see Eurydice's body slowly started becoming a whitish transparent figure with no shadow. Fade Shroud, the unique ability of an Arcane Warrior which allows to become one with the Fade while still partly exist in the Waking World, this was the reason why the Arcane Warrior were so feared, warrior mages with the power of being one with the Fade while they still exist in the physical world, the true terrors on the battlefield by possessing abilities that no ordinary mage could possess. Now she stood there like the elves of old of her people, standing strongly between them and the two students behind her, who was still staring at her transparent form astonished.

"_**K-Kill her! KILL HER YOU IMBECILS AND THOSE TWO TOO!"**_ the Ex-Count shouted as points his wand towards Eurydice, commanding his undead guards to attack.

With a vicious and inhuman roars, the undead charged full ahead as they roar viciously with their weapons highly and mightily. Taking their positions, the two student mages draw their wands as they start backing away slowly to have enough room for them to cast a spell, even despise was inexperienced in combat and other was, well, inexperienced in casting any sort of spell, they still hold their pride as nobles and mages. Only Eurydice stood on her ground as the undead approach her, the students try to call her to back away, but in the end it only fell on deaf ears. But soon dread soon rose in their chest as they see an undead with a two handed battle axe lifted highly ready to strike the unmoving Grey Warden.

"EURYDICE, WATCH OUT!" Louise shouted to her unmoving familiar.

"HONEY, GET OUT OF THERE!" Kirche shouted after.

But in the end they fell again in silence as they see axe passes through her like it was nothing, it was if she wasn't even there. With that done, the Grey Warden holds Derflinger with both of her hands, she does a full three hundred and sixty degree arc movement and with her strength enchanted and with the fire enchantment on Derflinger, the undead's head is severed away from its body. Another undead with a sword tries to strike, but Eurydice blocked and with a twist, she used Derflinger to take off its sword from its cold undead hands and stab him in its throat, killing it in the process.

"_HASTE!_" the Grey Warden shouted as she charges ahead towards the undead, and with it, her surroundings started to slowing down as the effect of her spell started to kick in. And on that exact moment, she felt the same power coming from of the runes on her left hand as she charges towards the undead.

With precise and quick movements, the Grey Warden slashes through the undead as if she was dancing between them. As she cuts down another undead, a fade image of Alistair appears right in front of her eyes. He was wearing the very same armor that she has met him by the first time in Ostagar and was holding both of his shield and his sword, he rose his shield to block the incoming attack of the undead guard coming from his right, but what she didn't know that her body was copying his movements. She didn't know why, but her body suddenly casts Rock Armor and it was concentrated on her left arm to make a makeshift shield to block the incoming sword of the undead from her right and pierced Derflinger through its guts and rip it out brutally. Another one tried to strike her from the left, but she used her makeshift shield to bash the undead and due the density of the shield, it broke the undead's skull.

The image of Alistair quickly fades away and changes for Leliana's, she sees the image of the archer woman making a full three hundred and sixty degree turn as her hands reach behind the undead's belt that she had just finished killing and remove something. And like Alistair's image, her body copied her movement and she removes a dagger from its belt and like Leliana's image, she throws the knife towards an undead's neck that was holding a sword, then she twisted it around its neck and then throws it back towards another incoming undead from her right. The Grey Warden cast out her makeshift shield and grabbed the falling undead's sword and started to slashing them as the image of Zevran whirlwinds with his swords between the undead with quick movements, without needing wasting any unnecessary energy. The Grey Warden lets her body dancing through the undead until she came across with a undead holding a two handed Claymore, using the sword that she picked up to push the Claymore away from anywhere near her, she used Derflinger to give the killing blow by slashing through the its neck to its right side. She quickly dropped the extra sword and threw Derflinger into the air, the screams of the sword complaining rings in the room, but they were ignored.

With a quick move, Eurydice picked up the Claymore and she advances forward, she cleaves through the undead as the image of Sten, the massive Qunari, slashes through the undead with his fast superior strength. Their swords slash through their armor easily as it hit in the right spot and at the right amount of strength, then his image changed for Oghren's, the dwarven berserker, doing a low full arc swing on a line of undead who were trying to block her way and by imitating his movement, the Grey Warden pushed them away with a single swing. She may not know what was happening, but, whatever reason was. This power that's coming from her hand, was allowing her to use the fighting style of each of her companions, of her dear friends that she will never see them again. A small smile quickly cracked on her lips, even in different places that her friends, they were still with her within of her and now they were with her, fighting alongside of her forever and ever. Then, the screams of Derflinger grew louder as he was coming closer to the floor drew back Eurydice's attention as she drops down the Claymore and snap him before he could hit the floor.

"Beauty! Never do that again! If I had a body I would kick your ass right now!" Derflinger yelled, clearly mad because she threw him to the air without any warning, but he was answered with a small honest smile.

"Sorry, I should have warned you before throwing you into the air." The Grey Warden said as she continues going forward.

"Whatever, but we still have things to deal with." Derf stated as he sees the list line of defense that was stopping them to reach to the Count.

The Ex-Count snarled as he sees the only line of defense standing in front of him and the woman coming near as she ran towards them "_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOTS?! KILL HER NOW!**_"

Before the undead guards could do anything, the floor erupted below them, earth spikes appeared right under their feet, throwing some into the air, while others were impaled by the pikes underneath them. Using her magic, Eurydice created a ramp out of the stone of the floor and uses it to jump through the pikes from below. With an enraged shout, the Ex-count waves its hand and from the pots on the shelves, torrents of water came out came out of it and started to form around him. Then, as he points towards the Grey Warden, the water turned into four enormous spiral whirlpool spears and started going towards her from all directions. Seeing no way out, she canceled her Arcane form and with her free hand she cast her Spell Shield. The spears hit the shield with brutal power and try to pass through her shield, but she still held strongly. But she knew that soon or later she would need to do something.

'I hope that this works.' Eurydice wished mentally as she starts concentrating her mana "Wind let be mine legs." she chanted lowly under breath.

Soon wind started picking up around her legs, slowly lifting her from the hard, solid floor by some mere centimeters, and soon when she knew it, she started dashing around the large room with the wind carrying her. Infuriated by her action, the Ex-Count casts javelins made of water and started to throw them towards the Grey Warden, she would always dodge them as she dashes through them.

"_**WHY DON'T YOU DIE?!**_" at his response, the Grey Warden used the very same water as javelins that it used before, fortunately for him, he used the water from the vases to create wall to shield him from Warden's water javelin "_**YOU BITCH!**_" he curses "_**I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I AM KNOWN AS MOTT, THE WAVE!**_"

As the Ex-Count raises his wand, all the water in the room was being concentrated to a single massive sphere of water, as he started moving his wand around made the massive sphere to take a shape of an enormous serpentine creature. Who tried to shallow the Grey Warden, but soon failed when she dashed backwards to a safety location from the serpentine maw, only to receive sinister smirk from the Ex-Count. He quickly pointed down his wand to the floor, making the water serpentine creature collapsing to the floor, resulting the creation of a massive wave, ready to swallow her whole.

"_**WAVE OF DEVASTATION!**_"

Having no choice, the Grey Warden started to channel heavily her mana all around her, making the air around them stiffer and hotter. Soon, embers started sparking around the elvish Grey Warden and soon those very same embers turned into flames.

"INFERNO!"

Soon those flames combine themselves into a massive infernal swirling column advancing towards massive wave. Soon when these massive spells came into contact, they fought until one of spells overwhelmed the other, but soon they breakdown and an explosion of a thick steam screen covered a wide area of the room. The Ex-Count could only cursing as he sees the thick steam covering the other side of the room, leaving him blind to whatever was happening there. But soon his worries came to an end he sees the Grey Warden coming from the thick steam carrying two swords with her as she dashes towards him in incredible speed.

Eurydice didn't give him time to react as she started slashing him with elaborated movements on Ex-Count's body with Derflinger and a sword that she picked up from a undead guard. Blood pours out of the gaping wounds on Ex-Count's as he is pushed back by the Grey Warden quick attacks. The cries of the Ex-Count in full agony fills the Grey Warden's ears, as she continues slashing without mercy on the twisted creature that was standing in front her. She quickly noticed that he was trying to use his wand to cast of some kind of spell, but she was too quick for him. With a strong downwards vertical swing with both swords, Eurydice was able to chopping off his forearm away from the rest of his arm making a fountain of blood pouring out without control.

His screams of agony became louder as he notices at the loss of his forearm, but soon was cut off, he felt his body being thrown away with a fist made of pure rock. His body collides right next to the altar where the sleeping girl was lying on; his lone eye quickly fell on the elvish Grey Warden who was walking towards as she drags the tips of the swords on the hard floor. Dread quickly rose to his face, but soon when he looked to the sleeping maid gave him hope.

'_**I need to finish the ritual. With her blood I will be able to defeat that elvish bitch!**_' he mentality stated as he raise up back to his feet and he uses the little willpower that he had left to create a thick ice wall between him and the Grey Warden with the water that was left behind from his previous spell.

When the Grey Warden saw the ice wall rising up from the floor, she tried to dash towards the Ex-Count, but it was too late. She hit against the hard, cold wall. "DAMMIT!" the Grey Warden yelled enrage as she starts hitting the thick ice wall with the both swords "YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE HURTING SIESTA! YOU HEARD ME!?" she yelled as she continues hitting the wall in hope to break a passage.

Seeing her efforts being fruitless, she quickly dropped both the swords and cast a concentrated version Flame Blast to melt the ice wall that was standing between her and her friend, stopping her from saving her friend from the monster that was on the other side. As the Grey Warden continues casting the stream of fire, Eurydice could feel her mana being sucked out of her body in such a fast pace that wouldn't allow her to recover her mana reserves. Through it all changed when she saw another stream of fire clashing against the ice wall coming beside her, when she turn her eyes, she sees Kirche standing beside her with her wand draw casting a large fire stream.

The Ex-Count gives only a silent stare over the ice wall before looking back to the sleeping form of the maid as he approaches her. His only hand went towards the interior of his garment and from within, he removes a wicked undulate bladed knife with a black hilt and a red gem in the center of the knife's guard. He looks down towards the maid as he slowly raises highly the knife, pointing directly where her heart is.

"_**After all this time… I WILL NOT LET ALL MY EFFORTS GO TO WASTE!"**_ with that said, his knife quickly descends towards the sleeping maid.

But on the moment when the blade of the knife was about to reach the sleeping maid, the blade of the knife started to bend away from Siesta's body and quickly broke into half. Leaving the maid unharmed. The Ex-Count looked at the knife shocked and confuse over what just happen right now, though it only lasted for a few seconds before his attention draws back to the maid. Her body suddenly started to emit a lustrous white aura as her body starts to levitate away from the stone altar, and soon her eyes snapped open revealing glowing white eyes instead of her blue eyes.

"_I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THIS CHILD, YOU FOUL CREATURE!_" her voice boomed with a distorted voice of a man filled with valor.

So at that moment, the maid stretched her arms apart and a mighty energetic wave exploded all round her, the sound of shattering glass fills the room as the Ex-Count is thrown away brutally towards the ice wall, shattering it into pieces. The world around him, shook as his body hits on the hard floor, when he tried to get up, felt a cold feeling around his neck. When he looked up, he sees the elven woman standing in front of him with her swords crossed around his, looking down at him without any trace of mercy.

"_**W-W-WAIT! I-I-I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! MONEY! POWER! ETERNAL LIFE! ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_" the Ex-Count begged as dread starts rising on his twisted in hope that he would be spared, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I don't want anything from you, demon." her merciless cold voice echoes in his ears "Goodbye Count Mott."

Then, in a gesture of a mere second, as the world around him starts to slow down, he sees the cold, dead white eyes that the elven woman looks down on him. Eyes that cast out the existence of any emotion; thought that wasn't what scared him the most, but what was standing behind her. Behind her stood an enormous and mysterious figure that was looking down on him with the same cold, dead white eyes that the Elven woman. A figure that didn't know the concept of emotion, something far more powerful and older that he ever seen. Something that shouldn't even exist in this world.

'_**It can't be… you're_' **_suddenly his thoughts were cut off as his vision starts spinning around only to stop to see his body falling lifelessly into the hard cold floor, and with it, his vision turns black as the cold embrace comes to greet him.

Both Kirche and Louise stay there staring in disgust over the rolling decapitated head of the Count, and then they quickly looked over the standing figure of Eurydice looking down at the lifeless body of the Count. But before that anyone of them could say anything to the Grey Warden, she quickly turned around and ran towards the maid, who was still levitating.

"Siesta!" Euryidice's voice called out to her friend as she approaches her.

The figure of her friend looked down on her with her glowing white eyes, judging every single of her actions, only before to cease all her actions as the lustrous white aura disappears and her glowing white eyes return back to her blue eyes. Her body quickly started going down towards the floor below her, but she was soon stopped when Eurydice catches her before she could hit the floor.

"Siesta! Siesta, answer me!" the Grey Warden yelled as she shook her friend in hope to wake her.

"Eurydice…" the maid said weakly as she opens her eyes slightly.

"Thanks to Andraste." Eurydice sighs in relief as she embraces her friend "Come, we need to take you out of this place." the Grey Warden stated as she helps the maid getting up back her feet, by using herself as support.

"But what about the others?" Louise asks, trying to avoid looking at the gruesome sight beside the altar.

Seeing her point of view, Eurydice passed Siesta to Kirche for a moment before walking towards the past Mott's victims, all young women who only wanted to help their families to only to end in this state. Giving their last right, she set their bodies on fire and gave them a prayer for their departing souls. As she starts walking towards to the other three, her eyes quickly fell on the bookcase filled with books and walked towards it.

She grabbed on nearby satchel that was standing on top of the desk and started filling it with all sorts of books that had foreign titles on them that she was familiar with and other types of documents and records that she believes that would be saver with her. And to the rest. She set the rest on fire, to destroy any sort information that happen in this mansion and in hope stop anyone from using this forbidden and foul magic in the future. She then gave satchel to Louise and returns carrying her weakly friend out of this foul place, and returns her to the only safe place that she knew. The Tristain Academy of Magic.

*scene change- at the Tristain Academy of Magic*

The travel back to the Academy was long and silent; nobody dared to talk about what happen on that night, either because they feared what the Grey Warden could do or simply because they wanted to forget what they saw back at the estate. The word of the Count's death quickly spread across the mansion at the moment when the workers that were being controlled by the Count came back to their senses, and now it was only a matter time that for the word to spread across the kingdom. Oliver promised that no name would be mentioned when the investigators arrive, which Eurydice was thankful about it. On their way back, Eurydice led the group as she carries between her arms the maid, who refuses to let the Warden go, back to the Academy. When they arrived, they were greeted by Old Osmond and Colbert at the entrance, but when they saw their state and the maid, they soon knew that something happen and that they didn't want to talk about it.

As Eurydice dismounts from her horse she carries Siesta towards Servant's Quarters, leaving behind her Louise, Kirche, Osmond and Colbert all alone, without any word to say to them. For the health and safety of her friend was far more important at the moment that anything else.

Their journey was short and silent as she enters Siesta's room with the maid with her; Eurydice tried to put the maid in her bed, but Siesta keeps refusing to let her friend go. Seeing no other option, Eurydice releases a sigh and sat on the bed alongside Siesta.

"Siesta, you must at least let me remove my armor or either of us will be to sleep comfortably." Eurydice said softly to the maid as she caresses her head gently.

Seeing her point of view, despise don't wanting let her friend go, her moral support, she allows her friend to remove her armor. When the Gray Warden finished removing her armor, her body was quickly wrapped in the trembling arms soon when she sat beside the maid trembling figure. Eurydice could feel her body shaking in fear as she tries to seek any sort comfort, a comfort of someone that she only could trust after the terrible experience where she was forced to participate. Gently, the Grey Warden led Siesta to rest her head on her lap as she starts gently patting her head, slowly comforting her fragile state.

"Do you know something?" Eurydice asked gently to the maid, despise receiving only silence from the maid, she knew that she was listening "Back in the Circle when I was little, I used to be scared about everything that could happen to me if I ever lose control over my magic. I still remember when spent most of my time crying myself to sleep. So whenever I was scared or lonely, I would always sing a lullaby that it was sung to me before my time in the Circle."

*****"_Elgara vallas, da'lem~_

_Melava somniar~_

_Mala tara aravas~"_

The voice of her friend echoes softly in her ears with calm, melodic words and even though she couldn't understand what the words meant, she could feel the symbolic meaning of comfort and protection coming from her friend's voice.

"_Ara ma'desen mela~_

_Iras ma ghilas, da'len~_

_Ara ma'nedan ashir~_

_Dirthara lothlenan'as~_

_Bal emma mala dir~"_

Her eyes grew heavy as her friend continues singing the melody while patting her head gently, she tries to keep them open, but the warm touch gently caressing her and the comforting voice of her friend betrays her from keeping them open. Soon without her notice, she was already being inside of a comfortable and deep sleep.

"_Tel'enfenim, da'len~_

_Irassal ma ghilas~_

_Ma garas mir renan~_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas~_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas~"_

As Eurydice continues singing the melodic lullaby, images of a woman with a silver hair like hers only shorter and of a dark haired man covers her version of the sleeping form of Siesta. They were singing very same comforting lullaby while holding her between their arms, protecting her from any harm. She does her best to see their faces, but their faces were hidden by the lustrous light of the sun standing high above them. Soon a pair of tiny hands appeared in front of her vision, trying to reach to the two figures in front her while laughing softly. She could feel a small smile forming on her lips, but this only lasted for a while as everything fades away from the lustrous light, as she accepts her every own comfortable sleep. But she still kept smiling as she sleeps peacefully with the maid resting on her lap.

Chapter 6 end

* * *

**Well, here it is the end of the chapter. Like always reviews ****are always appreciated!**

**BTW, here is translation of the song that appeared on this chapter (P.S I don't own the song)**

***Mir Da'len Somniar [Dalish Lullaby]**

**Translation:**

**Elgara vallas, da'lem – Sun sets, little one**

**Melava somniar – Time to dream**

**Mala tara aravas – Your mind journeys**

**Ara ma'desen mela – But I will hold you here**

**Iras ma ghilas, da'len – Where will you go, little one**

**Ara ma'nedan ashir – Lost to me in sleep?**

**Dirthara lothlenan'as – Seek truth in a forgotten land**

**Bal emma mala dir – Deep within your heart**

**Tel'enfenim, da'len – Never fear, little one**

**Irassal ma ghilas – Wherever you shall go**

**Ma garas mir renan – Follow my voice**

**Ara ma'athlan vhenas – I will call you home**

**Ara ma'athlan vhenas – I will call you home**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's the new chapter for you to read!**

**I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who continue to read, comment and all this after so long time when this story was released.**

**This time I didn't asked ****Flames of Nocturne ****for help, I had been really busy lately so I decided to it send now. But still thank you ****Flames of Nocturne ****for all the work so far.**

**Fair Warning: There will be a part where I have used the internet to translate (as Google Translator and others) certain languages, so I'm sorry if they are bad.**

**I hope I did a good work and I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 7: One's valor and other's regrets

The Grey Warden sighs wearily, as she takes another book from the pile next to her while she's sitting one of the seats in the Academy's library and starts reading it. Putting the previous one she had read on the other side of the desk, like any other book that she had read so far. A day had already passed since the events with the Count and the things went back as they were before. Well, almost. Siesta's contract was restored and she was welcome back to work here at the Academy with open arms, but she wasn't same like she used to.

The always smiling, energetic and friendly maid that a lot of nobles and servants knew ceased to exist. Now stood in her place a fragile and scared girl, who flinches in fear to almost anyone, especially to those who wield magic. Whatever happened on that night, it had frightened her deeply and she doesn't know when she will recover. Maybe she'll never recover.

But what called her attention the most is what happened yesterday. What Siesta did was indeed magic in one way or another.

*flashback- at the Headmaster's Office*

"I see… that's really unfortunate." the old headmaster said sorrowfully on his chair as stares over the documents on top of his desk "I just hope that they can find rest in the afterlife."

The headmaster asked both his students and the Grey Warden to visit his office to speak about what happened last night. Seeing it was impossible to get any sort explanation from them when they saw the maid on the Elven Warden's arms, so they decided to leave it for the next day.

Surprisingly enough, the Warden asked them to be only her to come. So, like she asked, Eurydice sited in front of the headmaster and explained everything to Osmond and to Colbert, who stood beside him, of what happen in the previous night. She explained about the rumors of the Count hiring girls, about the Count's magical experiments that he did on them, about what happen to him and what happen to Siesta.

"Are you sure that there was no other way? Surely he could have been brought to justice! Not even the Crown would tolerate such acts!" Colbert said, disgusted by the actions made by the Count.

The Grey Warden shook her head "It was already impossible. The demon possession was already too advanced; there was no way to save him. But there is one thing I can confirm, he did it on his free will and he was full aware of his actions. Normally when a demon possesses someone, it possesses both the mind and the body of the host. But the Count was able to keep them both." then the Grey Warden releases an annoyed sigh as she leans against the chair with her arms crossed "Seriously, I start to think that all humans are all weak minded." Eurydice blurted out loud without noticing and then she looks at their faces "No offense intended, but up until now I have only seen humans doing this sort of thing. So please, cut me some slack."

Old Osmond quickly coughed as he tries to go back to the topic at hand "So Miss Eurydice, what do you intend to do next?" the headmaster asked, clearly referring to the documents on his desk.

"For now I will run a research on what I gathered, trying to find answer how these things end up here in the first place. But what I am worrying about right now is about Siesta."

"What do you mean by that, Miss Eurydice?" Colbert asked rather perplexed.

"Yesterday, Siesta showed signs of magic."

At those words, their eyes grew wider in shocked of what she just said. A commoner capable to do magic? In their idea of magic, it should be impossible as long doesn't possess noble blood in their veins.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Eurydice?" Osmond asked seriously.

"I don't want to jump into conclusions yet. Perhaps I was seeing things, but what happen yesterday wasn't normal. And to find the answer I will need your help, Colbert." the kind professor looked at her confuse, not knowing how he could help "I will need to use "that" to find out." realizing what she meant, he nodded with a serious face.

*end of flashback*

"…'longum ignem in complexu'… Hmm… Perhaps is 'warp fire embrace'? No, 'warped by an embrace of fire'! Yes, that should be it." The Grey Warden mumbles underneath of her breath as tries her best to translate the book in her hand. She grabs a quill and starts to write on a sheet of paper everything she finds out.

"Working hard?" the familiar voice call her attention, only to see Professor Colbert with a tray with two cups and a teapot on it "I brought some black tea." he said as he gives her a cup and puts the tray on the desk "So, what did you managed to find?" he asked as he drags a chair for himself.

The elven mage takes sip of the tea before speaking "Nothing relevant, but coincidentally enough. I found out that many of these tomes have all sorts of spells from all over Thedas. Most of them are really old, like, they are really hard to find in Thedas. This one for example, is a book written by Blasius Rufinus Martinus Nonus, a Magister from the Ancient Tevinter who was famous for being a genius in magical theory and practice." then she gives a glaze on the book before looking back at Colbert "If it wasn't for his habit of killing his slaves during his banquets in front of his guests, he could have been considered a rather decent guy."

"That's a rather… sadistic… fellow to deal with." the professor hesitates before finishing speaking "But still. slavery is just loathful and immoral act. Is it legal where you came from?"

"Not in Ferelden or anywhere in Thedas, well, at least not anymore." she added the last part "But the only country where slavery is still practiced is in Tevinter Imperium, the current Ancient Tevinter."

"Then I assumed that Tevinter is not well seen by the rest of Thedas, right?"

"Generally no, but is mostly because is a country run by a Magocracy system, like here in Halkegenia, while the rest of Thedas is run by a Monarchy, a Plutocracy and a Confederation system. They all say that slavery is a bad thing, but that doesn't stop Tevinter from bribing others to turn a blind eye while they practice slavery in their countries, and believe me, I had to see it in the hard away." the Grey Warden releases annoyed sigh as she stares over the liquid in her cup "Of all things that Tevinter have done, the only thing that I find fascinating about them is that they are the head on magic studies and discoveries of all Thedas. I have even heard rumors that they have the largest library of all Thedas. Imagine all those books waiting to be read! Ahhh~! The things I would do to just visit that place~!" Eurydice quickly releases a childish squeal in pure ecstasy.

Colbert releases an amused chuckle "You really like books, don't you Miss Eurydice?"

"Hmm!" the Grey Warden hummed cheerfully with a smile "They are one of the few things I love the most!" she said as she reaches to a satchel that was standing beside her feet and removes her journal from within.

She gently unties the treads of leather, she opens it, takes off a piece of paper and passes it to Colbert. The professor looks over a piece of that has been folded many times to fit inside the journal, and he also noticed that it had a yellowish tone rather being white. No doubt due to the passage of time.

He then unfolded the yellow piece of paper, only to see a drawing of a picture of a little girl, who should not be older than seven years, holding an enormous book with her little hands. She has long hair tied to a single braid resting on top of her shoulder and she had the eyes and the face of a child who still possessed all her innocence. But the feature of the child that called his attention the most was her pointy leafed shaped ears that mark her race as an elf.

With a closer look, Colbert being to see some similarities that he could quickly recognize "Is this girl by any chance being you, Eurydice?"

"Yes. Back then when I was little, I would spend most of my time in the Circle's library. I read so many books, that I got to the point that I knew where all the books were." then she releases a soft chuckle "You could say that the books were my little world beyond those walls back then."

"Didn't you ever felt lonely back then?"

"I admit that back then I was bit lonely, being brought to the Circle at a very young age might have influenced that. But is not like I did something to stop it from happening. I was a very quiet child back then and I rarely spoke with other ones, except for Aunty Wynne, Irving and some others. Plus." then she started gently twirling her long hair as she observes her graceful silver hair, which highlights by the light of the sun "Being an elf and having a hair with such unnatural color such as mine, made me target for many bullies."

*12 years ago- at the Circle's library*

"Oh mademoiselle Eurydice!" stated a mocking voice of a girl with an orlesian accent.

The young Eurydice sat on many available seats in the Circle's library filled with a wide variety of books, all of them rich with knowledge, while wearing a simple robe given to all apprentices. In front of her, was a desk with a pile of books standing beside her with all sort of information, some about magic theory, and others about botany, or history, or zoology and many more. And they were all waiting to be read by her. But unfortunately for her, standing in front of her was one of the people that she doesn't want to be with.

Jehanne de la Armistead, a fourteen year old girl from a rich orlesian merchant family with a title, but she was born and raised in Ferelden. And like many orlesians with titles, she puts her appearance and status in her top priority, even despise any claim of status is removed at the moment she came to the Circle. So to remind her of her orlesian heritage, she has a bright red curly long hair due to the use of oils, ornamented with multi-colored feathers, flowers and hair pins decorated with stones, and she wears a custom made frilly robes made of expensive textiles, also ornament flowers and feathers.

Standing beside her were other two extravagant girls, but they are far less extravagant than Jehanne, showing clearly that she was the leader of their group.

"You must really take care better of your hair, my dear. We don't want one of our own fellow mage being mistaken for a dirty barbarian, don't we?" the orlesian girl said as she gently pushes her hair away.

"Madame Armistead, you shouldn't spend your precious time with this knife-ear here." said one of her followers on her left.

"Yes, you should be with someone with far more refine tastes that her." said the other one at her right.

The orlesian stays there looking at Eurydice in silence with a mocking smile glued to her face, but behind of that smile stood a face filled with anger and jealousy towards the young Elven girl 'How dare this knife-ear bitch having a better hair that me!? I heard that she is some dirty elf from the woods and yet her hair silkier than mine!' sticking with her mocking smile, she approaches the Elven girl and grabs a portion of Eurydice's hair and let it slide down between her fingers "Your hair is truly repulsive, what do you do to keep like this?"

"Maybe she rubs ashes on her hair!"

"That makes total sense! No wonder that the fireplaces are so clean!"

The silence of the library is quickly filled with their laughter, but the young elf keeps reading the book in silence, indifferent to anything that they say. Jehanne's mocking smile soon started twitching filled with irritation as she continues seeing Eurydice's continuous blank expression.

Then the young orlesian girl reached to a leather pouch with golden ornaments of fine craftsmanship that she had on her right hip attached to her belt and from she takes a glassed vial from it. The vial was adorned with silver exotic flowers and had the head of a lion also made of silver as a cap, due to its transparency, it was possible to see that it was filled with a reddish liquid substance

"This my dear, is the latest success among the high-born in Orlais." she said as she presented the vial in her hand "This is Merveilles Lumineux, a special hair bath oil made particularly with blood lotus. This was created by the famous alchemist of Orlais, Roul de la Augustin." She said with a proud tone, as her fingers dance around the curls of her hair "This oil not only cleans your hair, but also gives a lucid color of one's hair and a wonderful aroma. Due to its popularity, it's very expensive and hard to find. But since I'm so generous, I am willing to share my private stock with you if you become my personal servant." a crooked smile quickly formed on her lips as she holds the vial in front of Eurydice "So, what do you say?"

But like before, the young elf kept reading the book on her hands with a blank expression in silence, indifferent to anything whatever they were saying. Particularly towards Jehanne. And that only brought rage crossing to her companions' faces as they see Eurydice's expression and lack of response towards the young orlesian girl.

"Look at Madame Armistead when she is speaking to you!" shouted the girl from the left angrily as she slams her hands on the desk.

"Right, you should feel honored that Madame Armistead is talking t_"

"If it isn't the extravaganza trio!" a female voice quickly interrupted, which called the trio's attention.

Standing behind them was a fourteen year old girl of fereldan and free marchian heritage with a smart look, she had a semi-elegant black short hair with her fringe a bit longer comparing to the rest of her hair and manage to cover a bit of her left eye, sharp grey eyes and she was wearing the traditional apprentice robe. This girl was no other that Kyla Amell. Coming alongside were other two boys also of fereldan heritage.

At her left was a fifteen year old boy with a playful personally, he had dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail, amber eyes and he had a golden ring earring on his left ear, and like Kyla, he was wearing the apprentice robe. His name was Anders. And standing beside him was the youngest of their group. He was nine years old with a friendly looking face, he had short black hair and greyish eye, and he was also wearing the apprentice robe. His name was Jowan.

"Madame Kyla de la Amell! I am so delighted to see you, how is our Ice Queen doing?"

The Ice Queen, a title, mostly a nickname, that Kyla had received due to her specialty to cast ice magic and is a nickname Kyla isn't very fond of.

"That nickname is becoming really dull, you know?" she said as she pinches the bridge of her nose before looking back at the orlesian girl "So what are you up to now, Jehanne? Do you now molest little kids? That's really low of you, you know?"

"I have to disagree for such claims; I am only giving the privilege to this poor girl."

"The privilege of what? To become like you or to become some sort prized pet? You orlesians really are a bunch of weirdos."

"At least we don't smell like wet dog like all fereldans do." Jehanne said calmly as she tries her best from not raising her voice.

"Oh really?" Kyla replied back sarcastically "If I remember correctly, you're born here in Ferelden too. Would that mean that you smell also like a wet dog?" then a mocking smile quickly formed on her lips "Well, that would make sense for a bitch like you trying to hide away your stench with your expensive Bronto shit perfumes."

At this point, Anders couldn't hold himself from laughing as he sees the orleasian girl's growling face turning red in frustration and anger towards his friend. Jowan was the only one who was nervous due to the sudden change of atmosphere between Amell and Armistead. From hostility atmosphere, turned into a cold murdering tendency.

"What did you just say, you barbaric pig!?" the orleasian girl growled as she approaches to the fereldan girl with her fists clenched.

"You heard me right, you carnival bitch."

Soon, the essence of mana quickly increases inside of the library. The cracking sound of lighting sparks danced between Jehanne's fingers, while an icy mist surrounds Kyla's hands. The two young mages stare at each other attentively, waiting for one of them making the first move, but they didn't wait too much. Their hands quickly pointed out one to another and unleashed their spells, but in the matter of seconds, their spells suddenly disappeared when a blue light made them disappear.

When they tried to find the culprit behind the disappearance of their spells, they saw the young Elven girl with her hand glowing a blue light pointing at them while still reading the book. They quickly noticed the blue particles of mana being dragged towards her hand and then being absorbed by her.

"No fighting in the library. You will damage the books and they are too expensive to be replaced."

By the first time, they heard and seen elven girl speaking, since all this started. The sound of her voice sounds soft, calm and innocent that seems that could ease one's heart. However, blinded by her anger, Jehanne's wrath quickly fell on the young Eurydice.

"How dare you interrupt, you knife-ear bitch!" the orleasian girl yelled as she slams her hand on desk brutally, making the piles of books fall down to the floor.

Eurydice's blue eyes took their attention off the book that she was reading, looked towards the orleasian girl and released an annoyed sigh before speaking.

"Merveilles Lumineux possesses a large dose of diluted deepstalker's saliva as base, which is used to remove any sign of dirt or insect due to its corrosive properties. But even diluted, it still can damage the hair if used constantly and due to the combination of Blood Lotus, Vandal Aria, Ghoul's Beard and Crystal Grace create a burning like effect which can burn the hair." Eurydice explains to Jehanne as she bends down to pick up the fallen books on the floor "This product was made to be used once per week and by judging the color and smell of your hair, you have been using it every day."

"B-BULLSHIT!" yelled Jehanne with a trembling voice, not wanting to believe the Elven's words.

"But Madame Armistead… isn't she smart, like, really smart?" one of her companions hesitates from speaking, while trying to avoid that the wrath of the orleasian fell on her.

Kyla's and Jowan's eyes quickly looked at Anders with a confused stare, in hope he could give them an answer. At that moment, the blonde mage seemed rather troubled for a moment, though he did his best to keep his playful expression.

"Well, they can be used as substances to create fire bombs and they do have a burning effect when rubbed on the skin. So it is possible."

Dread quickly grew on Jehanne's face as she hears Anders, but she still doesn't want to believe it "I-I don't still believe it!" she said with a trembling voice before turning towards Eurydice "How do you know that, huh? You don't even use it!" she said as she points her accusing finger to Eurydice.

At those words, the young releases another sigh "Because I am the one who made the formula." those words dropped like stones to the orleasian, she tried to respond back, but Eurydice interrupted her when she barely opened her mouth "One day, mister Roul, a tall human man with black hair and a funny looking mustache, came to the Circle during the last shipment three months ago. He was seeking for a new formula for a new product that he was working on and by mere coincidence, I was there. I later gave him the formula and I warned him about the effects, if he chose to ignore it, it's his mistake not mine." with that said, she sat on her seat and grabbed the book that she was reading before "First your hair will dry up dramatically, then it will start changing to a dark color and then a lighter one, subsequently it will release a rotten smell and then finally your hair will fall, leaving you bald. The only way to fix it is to remove the product from your hair, but I don't know how doing it either. So is better that you find a way."

The world went completely disarray soon when the orleasian girl started screaming hysterically with tears as she leaves the library running while holding her hair like a delicate thing, her companions also started running after her in hope that they could calm her down, but their voices fell on deaf ears. Both Kyla and Anders start laughing loudly as they see the girl running; only Jowan had a sympathy look on his face.

Soon later when the trio left, Kyla gets closer to Eurydice with a smirk on her face "You truly show them a good one. We didn't introduce each other, didn't we? My name i_"

"Kyla Amell, the first and oldest child of the new generation of Amell family, also known by the title 'The Ice Queen'." Eurydice said without bothering to look at the human mage standing in front of her.

"Are you spying on me?" Kyla asked as she quickly steps away from the Elven girl a little "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"N-No." she quickly replies as her cheeks started turning pink, knowing how bad could her words seemed to be "I heard about you from some Enchanters and Templars, you're well renowned among your peers."

"I see." she said with a nod, understanding what the Elven girl meant "So…" she lets her word rolling on her tongue as she looks over the exit where Jehanne and her companions went "have they been bothering you lately?"

"In the last ten days."

"And up until now you didn't do anything?" Kyla says as she ruffles her own hair "You really should start standing up for yourself."

"And for what? They would keep doing it anyway." Eurydice replies as she continues reading the book in her hands. "I prefer reading either way."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, the human mage used the elven girl's small hands to force her closing the book, loudly. Eurydice tried to protest, but soon when she realized, she was already being dragged by her hand by the older girl towards her friends.

"You're coming with me! I gonna show you what you can't see in books!"

*back to the present*

"From that day forward, no matter what I did, she would always drag me anywhere far away from the library. The bullying also ended on the next day, probably because they feared Kyla would freeze their hair if they tried bullying me again. She tends to be very protective toward those under her wing and her friends." Eurydice quickly releases a low, soft giggle "Eventually, I started to see Kyla as a friend and a big sister. Imagine that, an elf considering a human as kin, and I still do! I was really lucky to have grown up with such wonderful people."

Colbert sat there, listening in silent the portion of Eurydice's past. Happy to know that even with rough childhood, she was able to have a happy and normal –perhaps with just a few differences- life. He understands that being different than anyone else might have caused many of them to treat her coldly, and is a common occurrence that the people tend to be wicked to what they don't know. But still.

Just by only seeing this picture, he could consider that she was adorable back then, perhaps adorable as a little rabbit, and seeing the current her, all grown up and beautiful, is hard to believe that she used to be bullied. He even admits that if he was half of his age, his younger self would do anything just to marry her, but he is now matured compering he used to be.

"Miss Eurydice, who drew this picture?" he asks as wonders why someone would draw a picture of her while she was reading.

"A man named Edward, he was one of Tranquil in the Circle who had the habit to draw anything in front of his line of sight. Unfortunately, he already passed away."

"I am sorry." Tranquil, a word that was still alien to him, a mage whose magic has been taken away from them "How is talking to one of them, with a Tranquil I mean?"

"I really don't know how to describe them. Is like perhaps speaking to a living doll, perhaps, monotonous and blank voices, expressionless eyes that makes mages and non-mages alike feel uncomfortable in their presence." she then sighs as her fingers trails over her cup "They are stripped of their capacity to form anything other than a logical opinion, they have no passion, no emotions, it makes them nothing more than living husks. But even then, they are still them, they aren't automatons, they still possess their memories and their free will. They do not wish to die, but given a cause, a reason to exist, they will die in their own ends for what they believe."

Colbert releases a sigh "But still, taking away by force what defines us as humane is just wrong. If it were me would rather they kill me instead turning something I'm not."

"Agree." Eurydice replied back in agreement "Damn, this conversation is becoming really depressing." she said with a sigh.

"While I agree, but unfortunately life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. No matter how much we want it to be."

A long silence hangs between the two as they stare to empty space between, and silence, they continue drinking their tea. Though, it all ended when Eurydice decided to break it, in hopes she could bright up the mood between them.

"By the way, is everything ready for what I ask you?"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused at first before remembering what she was asking "Oh that! Yes, everything is ready; now we just need to know where Miss Siesta is." he nodded in confirmation.

"Good. From here I will handle the rest, thank you Colbert." she thanked to the older man standing in front of her "By the way Colbert. I have been wanting to ask you something for a while, but I haven't been able to ask you up until now."

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face, wondering what she wanted to ask "Well, sure fire away. We all alone here, so I don't see anything stopping you from asking me anything. Is something bothering you?"

The Grey Warden stood there in silence for a moment as she looks around, making sure that they were truly alone in the library. Then after assuring that they were alone, she gestured Colbert to lean closer to her, which he did.

"What's the probability of Louise being a Void Mage?" she whispered.

His eyes grew larger as his throat freezes up and dries up, to the point being harder for him to swallow "What do you mean by that?" he asks with the same tone that she.

"Think about it for a moment. Her inability to use any sort of element, don't you think that's a bit strange? Whenever Louise tries to cast a spell, they always end up with an explosion or simply nothing happens. In theory that would brand her as magically blunt yes. But if that was true, then how she was able to summon me?" she asks him as she shows him the runes on her left hand, the brand that proves that she is Louise's familiar "I have seen what her explosions can do and I know a lot of people who would just love to have the destructive power that Louise has!"

Colbert stays there in silence, undecided what he should say to her. There was one part of him that wanted to tell her everything, about that Louise is indeed a void mage and that she was the reason why Louise is a void mage in the first place. But then there was another part of him that wanted to hide the truth about everything, he knew very well what the people could do to Louise if they found out that she is a void mage, the very first void mage being recorded after Brimir. Little was known about the powers of the void magic; all that is known is that it has chaotic power and idea of them turning Louise into a weapon was unacceptable. He doesn't want one of his students have the same regrets that he.

"I do_"

"You knew all about it, didn't you?" her serene voice quickly interrupts the teacher from saying anything else.

He could only keep his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, he tries to say anything else, but only comes out is words without a voice. He could see Eurydice observing his every single movement with her observant blue eyes, like a hawk staring over a hare while in the air.

"I- I had my suspicions." he admits as lows his head.

"Since when?"

"Since the day you were summon by Miss Vallière." he then crosses his hands together as he looks down in shame "Like you know, Founder Brimir was a Void Mage, the most powerful in all our existence and with his power came four legendary familiars with unique powers. Mjöovitnir, Vindálfr, Gandálfr and Lífprasir.

"Let me guess, I am of them right?"

He nods "Yes, you're Gandálfr, the Left Hand of God, also known as "The Master of Weapons". As Gandálfr, you possess the power of absolute mastery and knowledge of any sort of weapon with a single touch of your hand and it was even known to be able to take on legions alone with its abilities."

"Well, that explains the surge of power whenever I touch Derflinger or any other weapon." the Grey Warden replies as she looks over her left hand.

"True, and like Gandálfr, your duty as Gandálfr is to protect the Void Mage when he or she takes a long time to cast their spells. In a sense, you are both the shield and the sword of the Void Mage."

"Funny," Eurydice said with an amused snort as she lingers on her seat with her legs stretch "a Grey Warden is supposed to be the guardian of humanity, but instead I am to protect a little girl with a fiery temper. Really, sometimes fate can be a real trickster."

"I admit that Miss Vallière…" he pauses for a moment "as her moments, but she is a good girl in the end no doubt. She just needs someone to guide her to the right path."

"And that someone seems to be me." she commented.

"If only you want Miss Eurydice. I am sure that someone like you could always teach her one thing or two."

"Are you planning to tell her?

"Not yet, for her own safety's sake as it for yours." he said as he refills his cup and takes another sip "If either the court or the church finds out that she is a void mage, she perhaps would be branded as a heretic and executed by the Church's Inquisition or turned into a weapon, the same thing applies to you."

"A fair point." Eurydice stated as she gets up from her seat and starts picking up her things "Shall we? We still have things to deal with."

With that said, they packed their things and then left the library.

*scene change- with Siesta*

The young black haired maid was wandering through the academy's courtyards doing her tasks. A day already passed since her accident with the Count, the academy's servants received her with open arms, especially Marteau, who bear hugged her, on the moment they first saw her on the next morning, the headmaster gave his sincere apologies and reformed her contract, only this time, it can't be bought and changed without her knowing.

Even so, she isn't the same she used to. Even despise no harm came to her while staying at the count's estate, the things she saw there, the things happen to all those poor girls before her, could have had happened to her if not for the interference of Eurydice at the right time. Just to imagine what sort of magic, cult or whatever the Count was used on them, it felt so wrong to her, so unnatural.

She had hoped that the work would help her forget everything what happen that night, but at every turn, every time when she sees one of the students or even one of the teachers, it reminds her of that night. Even with her friend, the very same friend who went and risked her life to save her reminds her of that night. She does her best to remember that person in front she was her friend whenever she hears her voice, the very same voice that calmed her when they arrived at the academy on the same night.

Yet she also pushed her friend away, every time when they came across in the halls, she would either look away or go to the other way. She needed to speak to her; she needed to say to her.

But all was now inverted when she was called by Professor Colbert to see him at his workshop. Why would he call her? That was the very same question that she asks herself over and over again.

She never went inside Colbert's workshop, but she had heard that he keeps all sorts of weird devices and research in there. Was he going perhaps to do some tests on her? Was he going to turn her into some sort guinea pig for his researches? Now she's being paranoid, he is not like that. Professor Colbert is one of the nicest people in this academy. Unlike most nobles, he doesn't discriminate someone just by their heritage.

But even so, being suddenly by him was something that made her wary.

Siesta now stood in front of the door that would take her deeper of the building where his workshop is situated. She restrains herself from knocking the door, unsure if she should or not, but there was something on the back of her head telling her to knock the door. She then took a deep a deep breath and knocks the door softly three times.

She waited for five seconds until she heard a voice telling her to get in and she did. Her hand twists the handle of the door and a creaky noise follows as she opens the door. When she looked the other side of the door, she saw Colbert in the room, but he wasn't alone. Standing not far from him stood her friend, Eurydice, in front of her stood a table with a large rectangular box made of stone with metal on the sides on top of it.

"Eurydice… Professor Colbert…what's going on here?" the maid asks, clearly weary towards the situation she was in.

"Siesta, I'm glad you came." Eurydice's calm voice calls her attention "Please, come closer."

The young maid gulped her dry dread and starts walking towards the Elven woman standing in front of her. She then starts wondering why her friend was here with Colbert. What was the reason for her to be here?

When the maid reached near her, the Grey Warden puts her hands over the top of the stone box and with a sound of a click, she opened the box. Curiosity quickly grew inside of the young maid and couldn't resist herself from leaning only to see the contents of the box. What she saw inside was something that she has never seen before; it was a large crystal with a rather beautiful blue color.

"What is this?" Siesta asks.

"Is called lyrium." Eurydice answered to her friend "Could you please touch it?"

Siesta looked at her with a confused expression when she heard her friend's request. Why she wanted her to touch it? Many other questions grew in her head as she keeps staring. She knew Eurydice and she knew that she wasn't capable to do something that could hurt her, but nonetheless she couldn't abandon the fear that plagues her mind.

And as if she was able to read her mind, a warm, gentle smile grew on Eurydice's lips "No harm will come to you. You can believe me, Siesta."

Siesta looks at her friend for a moment before nodding, she then reaches out her hand and touch it. She felt a nice smooth, cool feeling at the moment when her fingertips reached at the surface of the crystal and soon her whole hand quickly relaxed, as it lays down on the crystal. Then just in a matter of seconds, the nice cold feeling was replaced for a familiar, comforting warm as the crystal starts emitting a blue glow from within right under of her hand. She heard Colbert gasping, but she chooses instead to focus herself on the familiar warmth running across her arm to her body.

"As I suspected." the voice of her friend quickly called her attention, making her taking her hand off from the top of the crystal.

"What do you mean by that, Eurydice?" she asked concerned.

The Grey Warden gave her small pregnant before taking a deep breath in and out "Siesta… you're a mage."

Then she didn't know what hit her. Soon when she heard those words coming out of her friend's mouth, the world around her started to spin around before everything blacking out and then she falls down to the floor.

*scene change*

When her consciousness came back to her, Siesta found herself staring over the familiar ceiling of her room with Eurydice seating right beside her.

"Eurydice? I had the weirdest dream where you said that I was a mage." she said wearily.

"That wasn't a dream lethalin, it was real."

"But… I" her voice quickly delays, as she tries her best to reasoning what her friend just said "But that can't be! My family lives in Tarbes and they are of common blood! They run a vineyard that was built thanks to the hard work of my grandfather!"

"I am sorry Siesta, but the lyrium doesn't lie. Lyrium is a mineral-like life form that we makes use to recover our mana reserves and to enhance temporarily our abilities. Lyrium emits a blue glow when it comes into contact with mana."

"But still, what does this have something to do with me?"

Eurydice, then sighs while she tries to find a way to answer her "Unlike here, in Thedas, there is a possibility in a non-magic related family to give birth a mage due the connection with the Fade, the realm of the spirits and dreams, and it is where mana originally comes from. Of course a family where magic runs strong in the blood have the greatest chances of being born mages." she explains "But unlike Thedas, Halkeginia lacks connection with the Fade, thus reducing the possibilities the birth of mages. The reason why there is mages here, is because they depend on the magic that runs in their blood. At least that is my theory."

"So what you are saying is that someone in my family is or was a mage, is that it?"

"Yes, now tell me with all honesty. Do you perhaps remember having constant strange dreams? Perhaps dreams of a strange place with no end?"

"Now that you mention that…" Siesta said with a thoughtful expression "When I was younger, I had these dreams where I was in a lifeless land covered by a thick green mist running away from some kind shadowy figures that were chasing after me. Whenever one of those shadowy figures managed to surround me, an explosion of light with a voice of a man shouting would appear in front of me preventing the figure coming closer to me and then I would wake up. At the time when I made my nine years I stopped having these dreams up until recently."

'Hmm. There is no doubt that those shadowy figures were demons that were trying to prey on anyone they find, but the light… perhaps a spirit that was protecting her? But what is most interesting is that she says that she stopped going to the Fade when she was nine years old.' Eurydice thought with her hand resting on her chin.

The Grey Warden stood there in silence trying to figuring out how Siesta was capable to cut the connection between the Fade and her. There were some theories that could be behind it. One of them is that perhaps due the lack of connection with Fade made some kind of barrier that would protect her from any kind influence coming from the Fade, and the other one was that the spirit managed to block her connection one way or another during all this time.

There was only one way to find out.

"Siesta, can I test something on you?"

The maid looked at her friend for a few seconds before nodding and after receiving her permission; the Grey Warden closed her eyes and began concentrating. After a minute or two of silence, a new presence appeared in the small room. When Eurydice opens her eyes, she saw a white glowing phantom wearing a knights armor with a sheathed sword on its waist and large shield resting on its arm standing at the end of the bed. The phantom was looking at her with its glowing eyes behind the visor of its helmet, perhaps judging her movements or her intentions.

"Who are you?" Eurydice asks to the phantom.

At her response, the phantom tilts its head "_Interesting, it seems that you are able to see me._" the phantom spoke with a strong and deep voice of a man.

"Eurydice, who you are talking to?" Siesta asks confusingly as she sees her friend talking to no one, but she didn't answer.

"Answer me, who are you?" the Grey Warden asks again, only this time with a low growl in her voice.

"_I am Valor, mage._" the phantom finally answers, only to making Eurydice's eyes become wide open.

"Valor? As in Spirit of Valor?" she receives a nod as an answer "What are you doing here and how you end up here?"

"_I have come to this world many years ago alongside of a human mage and to answer your first question, mage, I am here looking after this mortal girl like I was asked to._"

"What do you mean by that?" Eurydice asked to the Spirit a little wary "Are you suggesting that you are bound to her?"

"_Like I said before, I came to this world alongside with a human mage who I had contracted with at the time. His name was Lorenzo of Antiva, a mage from what you mortals call a 'Circle of Magi'. One day during our travels, we came across with some sort of portal that led us here and we never find a way to go back._" the Spirit of Valor explained "_And for your second question, I am not exactly bound to the girl, but rather to her bloodline. I was tasked to protect and to watch over her bloodline." _

"I see." Eurydice nodded in understanding before looking at Siesta, who still was looking at her confused, to whom she was talking to "Siesta, does the name Lorenzo sound any familiar to you?"

"Lorenzo?" at that moment, Siesta looked at Eurydice shocked when she mentioned that name "T-That's my grandfather's name! How did you know him? He died many years before I was even born!"

"_Is like the girl says; Lorenzo's blood runs in her veins and her relatives." _the Spirit confirms.

"Apparently your grandfather was a mage from Antiva, a country from my world." Eurydice said while trying to hold her laughter from seeing Siesta's face "Here, let me do something." when she said that, the Grey Warden touched Siesta's forehead with her fingers and then after a few long seconds, she removes them "Done, try to say something."

"Um…H-Hello?" Siesta hesitated to say something, not knowing what was happening.

"_Hello, girl._" she then heard Valor's voice ringing her ears.

The poor maid holds herself from screaming on the moment she heard Valor's voice "W-Who are you?"

"_I am Valor._" the spirit answered.

"I-I can hear you, b-b-but I can't see you. Where are you?"

"You will be able to see him eventually, but not at the moment." Eurydice was the one who answered her.

"_Is like what the mage said_."

"H-Hello then. My name is Siesta, is a pleasure to meet you."

"_There is no need for you to introduce yourself, girl. I have known you since you're a babe._" the Spirit said to the maid with a rather amused and yet serene voice.

"I am using myself as a medium for you to be able hear Valor, but eventually you will need to form a contract with him later on." Eurydice explained.

"So you are saying that you knew my grandfather, Mister Valor?"

"_Indeed, we came to this world when we came across with a portal during our travels. For days we wandered aimlessly, without knowledge of their language or anything, Lorenzo kept his identity as a mage hidden among your people in fear of persecution. Eventually, he came across with a human woman named Adeline. From her, he learned the world where we were and their language, and eventually the two of them fell in love with each other_."

"So you're the one who has been protecting me from shadowy figures?"

"_Yes. During Lorenzo's last moments, he asked me to protect his family from any influence that could come from the Fade, because he knew that eventually someone would inherit his magic. So for years I stood vigilant and waited until someone born with his magic, and all ended when you were born_."

"Then you were the responsible for what happen to Siesta that night at the Count's estate, I am right?" the Grey Warden said to the spirit with an intense stare.

"_Also, yes. Surprisingly enough, this land emits energy similar to the Fade, though not as powerful, but is more than enough for me to use the girl as a catalyst for me to use my powers to protect her against any demonic threat. Maybe that would explain why that there are others spirits in this land, though they aren't the same to my kin, I still see them as such._"

"I see." stated Eurydice.

"_Now, I think is my turn to ask the questions. What do you plan to do now?_" Valor asks to the Grey Warden, who to respond looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_What do you plan to do to the girl knowing that she holds magic in her blood? From what I have learned from mortals is that mortals tend to hurt or use others. I gave Lorenzo my word that I would protect his bloodline, and a word of a spirit is eternal. I…what is that word that you mortals use when you have a certain affection to someone?_"

"A friend?" Siesta suggested.

"_Yes, that is the word. I saw him as a __**friend**__, and in honor of his request, I will protect her if it means my destruction!_" the spirit declared as he walks forwards, stopping in front of Eurydice.

"I don't plan to do anything to Siesta. Like you considered Lorenzo as your friend, I see Siesta as a friend as well, my lethalin!" the elven mage stated with her arms crossed, then her attention turned towards Siesta "Siesta, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to learn magic?"

At that moment, Siesta looked at her friend confused and shocked "Me? Learning magic?"

The Grey Warden replies her with a nod "Yes. I want to prepare you. What happened to you that night, it can happen again and until then I want to teach you everything I know. As your friend, I don't want to see you go through that again. Plus…" she quickly falls in silence as her expression grows sadder, she looks down to her right hand before clutching it fiercely and then looking back at Siesta with a weak smile "… I know what despair can do to someone. I have seen many good people being forced to do despicable things when they are pushed to the wall with no way out, it change them. Blood Magic is the most dangerous and sinister magic ever created; the very same magic that the Count used. I lost one of my best friends and seen the destruction of the place I used to call home to this foul magic." then she released a weak and gloomy laugh "Funny, isn't it? No matter how many times I tell myself that Blood Magic is a foul and immoral magic, but that only turns me into a larger hypocrite that I already am."

Eurydice rolls up her sleeve of her right arm and shows it to the maid. Siesta claps her hand over her mouth to suppress the urge from gasping on the moment she saw the horrid looking scar on the back of Eurydice's wrist. It was if that someone had impaled something on her wrist and then pulled out brutally.

"Who did this to you?"

"I did." her simple answer made the maid look at her shocked "During our travels, we went deep south of Ferelden and came across with a village that have been ravaged by the Darkspawn. As Grey Wardens, we are able to sense them by their taint, but the land reeked of it, blurring our senses. And I think that you can guess what happen next when we tried to go around it, we fell into an ambush. They came from the floor beneath us and from the shadows like moths attracted to the light. We were outnumbered." her fingers dance over the horrid lines of her scar before resting her left hand on top of it "I stood there on the ground separated from my group with my back against a boulder while facing dozen upon dozen of Darkspawns, with no mana left to even cast the simplest spell, my staff had been taken away from my hands when I tried to hit one and with no way to run. Despair quickly grew inside of me. Knowing full well that they couldn't arrive in time to save me, I stood there frozen in fear. But when looked down, I saw a small knife lying on the ground." Eurydice stood there for a moment in silence, as the images of that day run through her memory.

"In that single moment when my eyes lay upon that knife, I lost my consciousness and everything went black as night. When I came back to my senses, I found myself covered in blood. Not mine, nor of my companions, but of the Darkspawns while I stood there surrounded by their bodies turn into shreds as if they were attacked by wild animals. I only then realize what I have done when I saw my companion's shocked faces staring at me. I had used the very same magic that I despise to control their bodies and to kill them."

Siesta just stood there in silence while staring over her friend, unsure what she should say to her. Inside of her, she felt disgusted just to know that person that considers a friend, had used such terrible magic in the past. The very same magic that the Count was going to use it on her. But even so, deep down she felt pity for the Elven girl who was standing in front of her, whose body trembles like a leaf. Just by seeing her like this. Siesta could understand that is was a tough subject for her to talk about. Yet she told her anyway, Knowing full well that she would come to hate her.

"I just do not want the same thing to happen to you." the Grey Warden paused for a moment before speaking again "I… I understand that you hate me now and that you don't want me anywhere near you. But, understand this. I will always see you as my friend no matter what how much you hate me. I will always save you whenever the same thing that happened on that night happens to you again. Goodbye, Siesta."

At the moment that Eurydice was about to turn around, Siesta grabs her friend's right hand with both of her hands, stopping her from going any further.

"You said that magic is capable to change people, right? I don't know about them, but you didn't change. You came to save me even knowing what the Count was doing while others couldn't do anything, you save me from Lord Guiche and you even considered me as a friend even knowing that I was afraid of you when we first met! If that doesn't make you a good person, so I don't know what will!" her fingers trail over the scar before reaching to the sleeve and roll it down, concealing away the scar "You are my friend, and I will not judge you for what you did in the past." then a cheerful smile quickly formed on her lips as she looks at her "I would grateful if you could teach me, Eurydice. Hey, perhaps I will be able to save you the next time."

"I will remember that, lethalin." Eurydice replied with a smile of her own.

So the two of them stood there in the small, discussing what they will do and how they will do it. When they realize what time was, they decided to leave it for now, because tomorrow was a long day for both of them.

*meanwhile- at the Count Mott's estate*

"Are you sure about this, your Highness?" said a muffled voice of man in his thirties worried.

"Yes, I am sure." said another muffled voice, only this time of a young woman.

Henrietta de Tristain, the current Princess and the future Queen of Tristain whom now endures a heavy burden to guide her country since her father's death. She is a young woman with short purple hair, and teal blue eyes, with a purple cloak and a white elegant silk dress with tight sleeves that reach up to her fingers. At the moment she is wearing a mask that hides half of her face to protect her from the smell of burning flesh or any sort bacteria as she walks in the scorched halls of the second floor of the late Count. Now it was filled with burned corpses covered by blankets, while being carried by masked men wearing sealed suits and gloves made of a thick material. Who were being put in a single line on the verges of the hallways in order to facilitate to pass through the halls.

By her side stood another two persons; at her right was Lord William de la Artois, a triangle water mage and a physician under the Royal Crown service, and like the other men, he is also wearing the sealed suit and was wearing a beaked mask similar to a bird that covers all of his face. And right behind them was Agnès Chevalier of Milan, captain of the Tristain Musketeer Corps, a young blond woman with green eyes in her early twenties wearing armor and a high collar white cloak, around of her belt was her broadsword and her trusty flintlock pistol. And like the princess, she is also wearing a mask that covers half of her face.

"I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Lord Artois. Your Highness should have stayed in the palace while we take care of this." the loyal chevalier said to her Queen.

"Agnès. Lord Artois. I understand your concerns, but I want to see this until the end." the young princess replied back "When I first heard about the rumors, I was told to ignore them that they were nothing more than rumors. I knew that I should have done something about it! That's why I am here; to make sure that everything is done properly."

It is the truth, on the moment when the rumors about the Count hiring a lot of young girls in the past few months and then they disappear without a trace reached to her ears. Some of the nobles and the Count himself told her to simply ignore it. The Count confirmed that he had hired the girls and he said that they are well and happy working for him. But it seems in the end, he lied all about it.

The news of the attack on his estate reached to the palace two days after his last appearance. Wanting answers and quickly, Henrietta quickly dispatched her Musketeer Corps and Lord Artois and his men to seize the Count's estate for further investigations. To her Musketeers, the princess ordered that was made a perimeter around the estate and gave them the authorization to stop or to apprehend anyone who tried entering or leaving the estate without her permission. And for Lord Artois, she ordered him and his men to question the servants and the remaining guards and look for any clue that may be involved with the attack.

But there was thing that she was certain, whoever attacked the estate it was related to the rumors.

"Do you have anything to report, Lord Artois?" the Princess asks to the mage.

With a nod as an answer, the man looks down to a paper that he had in his hand "We have confirmed fifty deaths couple with few others more."

"Few others?" the princess replied back confusedly.

"We found more remains that we weren't able to identify, but we suspect that they are the bodies of the girls who went missing in these past months." Lord Artois replied to his princess as he continues reading the report "We have made some questions to Olivier of Barfleur, the Count's Captain of the guards, and he said that apparently many of the servants and of the guards were being mined controlled by some sort of magic that the Count cast on them, turning them nothing more than mindless puppets."

"Mind Control? Is that even possible?" Agnès commented.

"It apparently so. From what Olivier explained to us, those who were being controlled wouldn't become aggressive towards others, as long they didn't look directly into their eyes or they would simply turn around if they saw someone working while blocking their way. At night, they ignore their previous actions and patrol the first floor while not going further when encountering with a closed door."

"So I suppose that Mister Olivier found a way to protect themselves, right?" the Princess asks, which she receives a nod as an answer.

"He gathered all those remaining to the east of the mansion and closed all the doors, only opening them at dawn."

"What about up here?"

"From what he explained, at night, the Count kept guards in black armor who were far more vicious guarding this floor and they would kill anyone on sight."

"So that means these bodies are those guards?" Agnès asks as she stares over a dead body that was being carried away.

"That's correct. From what we could gather; they were killed by an explosion caused by flaming combustion made by fire magic, which explains why the floor is all scorched."

Henrietta could hear Agnès clicking her tongue in disgust at the mentioning of fire magic, but she chooses to ignore it "Could you find anything about the attackers?"

"Well, we can confirm that were at least three of them." the physician answered as he lifts three fingers.

"Only three of them, are you kidding?" the chevalier asked disbelieving.

"I wish I could, Miss Agnès. On this floor, we found three pair of footsteps left behind by the scorch. One of them had a size of a child and the other two were at least young adults."

"A child!? What were they thinking bringing a child when they attacked the Count?" Henrietta almost yelled, revolted by the idea of bringing a child into danger.

"Unfortunately, we reached the assumption that this child is actually a mage, only small stature. From what you can see, your Highness. This entire floor has been scorched down, leaving the bellow floor untouched. This can only be the result of the combination of fire magic and wind magic and a powerful one at that. Of course that this spell could have killed the attackers, but we found an area that wasn't scorched and it was big enough to fit three persons."

"Perhaps one of them used earth magic?" Agnès suggests.

"That is also what we thought. One of them should have used earth magic to cast some sort of shell to protect them from the explosion."

"Then we have a fire mage, a wind mage and an earth mage to deal with." said the Princess.

Well, that is a bit of a problem; I will explain the rest when we arrive."

Their walk through the halls was short and brief before reaching to their destination, the Mott's private quarters. At the moment they stepped in the room, their vision filled with signs of fighting that occurred in this room on that night. Like the rest of the estate, this room was also occupied by men wearing the same suit working around the bodies of the fallen guards and looking for any clues.

"Here your Highness; it was here where everything happened." Lord Artois stated as he keeps walking forward and they followed him.

"What happen in here?" the captain asks out loud as she looks over the place.

"A fight happened here, Miss Agnès. But what called our attention the most is how it occurred." the physician starts explaining as he starts pointing out the bodies while standing beside them "Do you notice how the bodies are set?"

After hearing what the physician said, the captain starts looking and wandering around the bodies, and soon she noticed something that caught her intention. The bodies are too close to each other that they should in the case if they had fought against mages.

"Cluster combat," Agnès muttered "they have engaged melee combat against them!"

"Not against them, but against one of them." when he said that, Agnès's eyes grew wider as the shocked expression freezes on her face, but he continues explaining "Can you see the entrance? There are two pairs of footprints standing right at the entrance. This suggests that they have either stayed there waiting or giving support, but that is most unlikely. Then there is the one who charged ahead, this is clearly the work of someone who is an expert in cluster combat. Even so, I never heard a single person being capable to defeat them like that."

"Do you think this person used magic or a firearm?" the captain asks as she crouches down closer to the body.

"Magic, probably, but no firearm. We found wounds made by a sword or another kind of bladed weapon and some burn marks, perhaps whoever did this, were probably wielding an enchanted sword. Then, there is also this."

The physician crutches down near of the body where Agnès was, he lifts a piece of the blanket and shoved his gloved hand inside, and from within, he removed the arm of the dead body to be fully visible to them. This made Agnès staring over the arm of the dead man with a shocked expression.

Instead of seeing an arm armored clad in metal, she instead saw a bare arm. She quickly noticed that his arm had a grotesque greyish purple tone of his skin; the muscles had shrunk down and his hand had no nails on his fingers. This is clearly the signs that the body was already decomposing and in a rather fast step.

"This is…"

"Yes, their bodies are already this state of decomposition. It is physically impossible for them to ever be in this condition and the attack was two days ago. I think that they were already de _"

As they continue speaking, the Princess's attention swapped towards a big lump that covered with a thick blanket, far away from other bodies. She took a deep gulped of dry saliva and starts walking towards. The other men were so occupied with their tasks that didn't notice their Princess passing next to them.

With a deep breath, Henrietta slowly crouches down next to the lump and reached her delicate slim fingers towards it. Her fingers twirl around the thick rough cloth as she tries to muster courage to lift it. After a few seconds in silence what seemed an eternity, she finally did it. She slowly lifted a piece of the cloth enough to take a peek inside, an act that she soon will regret.

Her eyes quickly wide in terror of the moment her eyes lay upon the gory headless twisted humanoid body all covered with gaping wounds, blumps and plumps. Its skin is all covered with disfigured exposing flesh; twisting away any sort of possibility that this thing has ever been humane. The urge to vomit quickly reached for her at the gory sight standing in front of her, but she was able to prevent it when she clapped her delicate hand over her lips.

"Please step away from there, your Highness!" the voice of the Lord Artois calling out for her brought her attention away from the body.

She then quickly felt the strong and sturdy arms of her most loyal chevalier embracing her in a tight hug as she starts gently pulling her away from the body. Soon the arms abandoned her when they reached to a certain point of distance and then barely in a second, Lord Artois was standing right beside her.

"Your Highness, you must refrain yourself from going near of any the bodies!" the physician with a worried tone as starts examine her body in the case if she had contracted any ailment or something else.

"I am fine…" the Princess replied with a dazed tone before her eyes looked at body hidden by the blanket "D-Do you know who that was?"

"That…" the physician paused for a moment as he gathers the courage to tell her "That is the Count Mott."

Those words shook the world around the young Princess to the point she couldn't barely standing up, but she did her best to keep strong "T-That's the Count!? But it can't be!"

"We examined all his body and he is indeed Count Mott. We found his ring on the missing arm over there and also according to his medical record; he has a shorter second toe on his left foot. We also found this among his clothes." when he said that, one of his men came to them carrying a thick black leather bounded bloodily journal in his hands "This is Mott's private journal and I think that your Highness should read it."

When Henrietta was presented with the journal, another man walked towards her with a pair of gloves for her, which she thanked him as she put them on. Her now gloved slender fingers reached to the soiled book's spine; and slide them down as she opens the journal and starts reading its contents.

As she reads the journal, the young Princess quickly recognizes that the writing style was indeed Mott's handwriting. Although there were parts of the journal's pages were covered with blood, it was still possible to read certain parts. And they were anything good. While the most of the details were hidden by the blood, but from what she could understand, the Count was planning to form an unstoppable army.

In this journal it was written all sorts of experiments that the Count has been doing on his servants. All his studies about some sort powerful magic coming from the blood, the information how he was able to bring back his guards that that he killed by using their blood and bound their souls with a spirit, turning them into undead. As she keeps flipping through the journal, she found out that the Count not only sought for ancient books that contain more power and knowledge about this magic all across Halkeginia, and like Oliver said, he also used this magic to control the minds of his servants.

And finally, she found out about the girls that went missing. Alaina of Var, Amaline of Gard, Anette of Ardeche, Ambre of Anduze, Denise of Lyon, Felice of Marseille, Helaine of Avene, Irène of Avignon and Jehanne of Limoges. These were the names of all girls that went through experiments by the Count's own hands with some of the details hidden by the blood. Yet, the reason why is still hidden. For what was written in the journal, apparently there was some kind of power hidden in their blood that led him to do gruesome experiments on these poor girls.

With her trembling fingers, the young Princess closes the bloody journal with a guilty expression. If she had done something before, this wouldn't have happened and their deaths could have been avoided.

"Lord Artois, where are their remains?"

"We found their remains behind of that altar over there, but unfortunately someone already did burn their bodies before we arrived here."

At this sudden news, Henrietta looked at him, shocked "What? Are you sure is it them?"

"Yes, we found some jewelry typically used by women that didn't burn. Commoners tend to buy things that are far cheaper and sturdier in comparison with the nobility. We also tried to find more about the information that was written in the journal, but someone apparently destroyed everything related to it." he said as he points out towards the burnt bookshelf.

"Do you think whoever did this was trying to hide the evidence?" the female chevalier asks.

"Perhaps, but if the person wanted to eliminate every evidence, they would have also destroyed the Count's body. I think that whoever burned the bookshelf was trying to prevent anyone from trying to do the same thing again. And for the girls, perhaps out of respect or something like that. But there is one think that I am sure of. Is that they know what the Count was doing."

"And I think I know where we have to look first." Henrietta announced to them as she reads further ahead where she had stopped before "The Count had found a woman from the Academy that could bring him one of those books that the journal mentioned before. Perhaps there we can find more answers, but before that…" then the young Princess looks at Agnès "Agnès, gather your Musketeers and find the girls' families. They have the right to know what happened to them. Do whatever means necessary to find them."

The chevalier answered with a salute "At once, your Highness!" and then she walks out of the room.

'I just hope we can find whoever did this and perhaps then we can get more answers."

Chapter 7 end

* * *

**Did you like it? ****Please, reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is new chapter ready to be read!**

**Like always, thank you to everyone who reads, favs, follows and reviews (even though some of them are referring to the first chapter, which I am sorry) this story. You guys make me to keep it going!**

**If I had a tail, I bet it was ****wagging like crazy.**

**And also big thanks to Flames of Nocturne, even though we haven't worked together for a while, you help me to improve my writing (even when I mistake sometimes). And I am always trying to improve myself for you to read it.**

**So without anything else to say, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Remember what I told you, drawing mana is like drawing water from a lake. You need to let it flow through your body and for that you need to understand it, to touch it, to feel it inside of you. Do not fear it." Eurydice instructed as she stands next to Siesta.

"Like this?"

Two days had already passed since the day that Siesta had accepted to learn magic. At first, it was difficult to find time for Siesta's lessons due to the schedule of her work, so they went to talk with Osmond. It was possible to find some holes in her schedule where they could fill it with her magic lessons. And taking advantage of one of those holes, Eurydice started giving her lessons with Siesta at her side.

At the moment, the two of them were sitting right under the shade of a big tree in the courtyard while enjoying the good weather and the cool breeze. And this is the place where their lessons were occurring at the moment.

"Yes, that's it. Don't lose your focus."

The today's lesson was conjuring mana. Siesta needed to learn how to conjure her own mana from within her and hold it, and the things were progressing rather well. Even though it was only fade and weak, the essence of pure mana was already showing in the maid's hand.

"I could have helped the girl if you or she had asked." Valor commented as he keeps watching Siesta's lessons.

Apparently, Valor was the reason behind why Siesta's mana laid dormant all this time. From what he told them, he was able to create some sort of barrier that could block the progress of her mana from spreading, which somehow stopped her from going to the Fade and her magic. But apparently, for some reason, the barrier is now cracked and her mana is now pouring out, but it was still manageable. The Spirit was still able to control how much mana flows out and he can even give a "push" that would allow Siesta to control her mana far better.

"While it is a good sign that you show interest to help her, but Siesta needs to learn how doing it herself. There are no shortcuts in life in this reality, no matter how much we want it."

"Thank you Valor, but Eurydice is right. I need to learn this by self, maybe another time, no?" Siesta said as she looks over the Spirit of Valor with a kind smile.

The Spirit looks at her for a moment before looking in the other direction while mumbling something that they didn't understand. So without any more interruptions, their lessons prolonged for more thirty minutes until when she finally finished the first part of her lessons for today. Siesta was now ready to advance even further.

"Very well now, I think that you are ready for this spell. This spell is called 'Arcane Bolt', a very simple projectile type spell where we shape our mana to form a sphere of magical energy to throw it to a target."

"Do you really think that I am ready, Eurydice? I don't know if I could do it."

"Lethalin, you must not be afraid of your magic." Eurydice said gently as she rubs Siesta's shoulders as in a reassuring gesture "If you fear your magic, you'll never be able to control it. I know how dangerous magic can be, but you've to face it and conquer your fears. Plus, if I didn't think that you were ready, I would never force you to learn it."

The young maid stays there staring at her friend in silence. It was true; as far she knows about her, Eurydice wouldn't force her to do something that she didn't want to do. Now talking about that, she knows almost nothing about Eurydice. She knows that she is from a place where magic is seen as a curse, that she is a powerful mage and a member of an order of monsters' slayers and that she is a big eater – she still wonders how she can keep her look without worrying about becoming fat. Despite of that, she doesn't know anything else about her and now she is receiving lessons from the very same person.

"Hey Eurydice, can I ask you a question?

"You already did." the Grey Warden said automatically with a chuckle and in return she received an annoyed expression from the maid "Sorry, I couldn't handle it." she quickly releases another amused chuckle before speaking again "What do you want to ask about?"

"We know each other for about a month - and yet - I have that feeling that I don't know you very well. So I have been wondering if you could say something about yourself. You know, to know you better."

"Are you trying to get away from your lessons, young lady?" the Grey Warden said with a sarcastic scolding voice as she points her finger towards the maid and wags it "Back in my day, we were grounded with a nice pat on the butt if we tried that."

"Bring it on then - and maybe I use the fearsome wooden spoon on you!" Siesta replied back with a grin of her own glued to her face.

The duo stays there in silence for a moment before starting laughing at the memories of their childhood pups in their memories.

"But still, I don't know why you want to know about my past. I am not exactly the Queen of Antiva or anything interesting."

"But as your friend, I still want to know more about you." the maid quickly counterattacked with her reason.

Seeing no other way to reply to the maid, the Grey Warden quickly released a defeated sigh "Very well, but only after your lessons!"

Smiling over her victory, Siesta let her attention focusing on the lessons at hand.

After long thirty-five minutes that seemed like hours and following Eurydice's instructions, the first signs of her lessons were already bearing results. On the palm of her hand, was a small bluish orb glowing in her hand. Unlikely her previous lesson, this feat was far easier comparing conjuring her mana in the first place. And like Eurydice told her before, she only needed to concentrate on her mana to shape it to form of a sphere at her will.

To make the things easier for her, Eurydice told her to imagine that she was holding an orange or a ball in the palm of her hand.

Every time when she formed the orb, she then instructs her next to stretch her hand forward and throw it towards the wall that surrounds the Academy. This process was repeated repeatedly until the Grey Warden told her to stop.

And when she stopped, she felt like that her legs were giving up on her. She couldn't remember when the last time she felt so tired like this before. Apparently, this was a good way for her to build up her mana, because it would help her later on when she started learning spells that were far more elaborate.

Like for example Arcane Shield, a spell that generates a protective sheath around the caster that helps to divert incoming attacks: it was something like a shell.

"I think we should end our lessons for today." Eurydice said as she casts Rejuvenate on Siesta to help her recover.

"I agree." the maid replied back in agreement with a tired sigh as she feels the effect of the spell running across of her body. Though, all signs of tiredness vanish when another matter appears in her mind "Now, I think you promised me something." the maid said as she stares over Eurydice with a smirk on her face.

With a defeated sigh, the Grey Warden leans over the tree next to her with her arms crossed as she looks at her "Very well, what do you want to know?"

"Well…Umm…." the maid stays there in silence as she thinks what kind of questions she should ask her, then they come "Oh, I know! Let's start with simple ones! Like, where are you from?"

"From the Circle."

"Well, I know that. But I mean before that."

"That's your answer. I practically grew up inside of the Circle all my life, but if you want it to putt it officially like they do. I hail from Kinloch Hold of Lake Calenhad, the Circle of Magi in Ferelden."

"But you weren't born there, right?"

"If you put that way, then no, I wasn't born in the Circle. I was actually born in the Dalish."

"The Dalish? Where is Dalish?" and in response, she hears Eurydice chuckling for unknown reason "What is it?" the maid asks with a puzzled expression.

"The Dalish is not where, but rather who they are." the Grey Warden said, amused "The Dalish are nomadic clans throughout Thedas of elven people who refused to join Human society, the ones who have taken their homeland from them not only once, but twice."

"The Humans took their homeland from them! How did they do that?" the maid replied back in shock on hearing that the Humans from where Eurydice came from we're able to do that to the Elves, unlike the Elves that the Church tells them that were Elves the ones who banished Humans from the Holy Land.

"Yes, this is something that happened a thousand years ago, when the Human Empire of the Ancient Tevinter Imperium came down to the south from the North: conquering and enslaving the land and its people, Humans and Elves alike. Apparently back then, the Elves were the ones who ruled most of Thedas with an Empire of their own, but they were no match against the Tevinter. This was when they lost their first homeland, Elvhenan." Eurydice explains to her.

"That's horrible."

"And that was only the beginning. For centuries of slavery, the elves lost most of their language, history, and lore. However, one day, a human woman slave named Andraste, who later on led their followers to create the Chantry in her name, and her husband Maferath formed and led an army against the overlords of Tevinter. That was when the elven slaves led by an elven man named Shartan rose up arms and joined Andraste to help the fight against their masters. This was the very first time when the Elves and Humans fought together against a common foe."

"Did they win in the end?"

"Unfortunately, no." the Grey Warden replies back as she shakes her head "Andraste, in the end, was betrayed and captured by the Tevinter, Shartan, and a hundred others elves charged to free her from the pyre where she would be executed, but they were killed by a hail of arrows before they could reach her. However, their sacrifice and support were not in vain. The Elves were rewarded by the Andraste's Children with a land where they can call Home again - the Dales - and now the new free elves set off towards their new home from Tevinter on foot in what would come to be called "The Long Walk". It was there where they built their second homeland, Halamshiral – literary meaning "the end of the journey" in Elvish. However…"

"It didn't last for too long, didn't it? Siesta said in her place - as if she knew what would happen next.

At that, the Grey Warden answered her with a nod "When the Elves settled in their new homeland, they started to rebuild their religion and traditions that have been lost, however, the citizens of the Dales became increasingly isolationist and grew wary and distrustful towards Humans."

"The Chantry called upon an Exalted March, a religious crusade led by the Chantry against those who appear to be a threat to the Chantry. The Elves tried to fight back against their mighty armies, but in the end, they were defeated. The Fall of the Dales – that's what the Dalish call that day. With the Dales fallen to the Chantry, they uprooted all elven settlements and forbade the worship of the elven gods – to the Elves who surrendered to the Chantry were spared and required to accept the Maker and live in slums, known as Alienages within Human settlements. However, there were those who refused to give up their worship or their dream of their own homeland – and so, they choose to live scattered in the wilderness, away from the Humans. They are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. They are the last of the Elvhenan, they will never submit ever again." She finished chanting the Dalish motto, the very same motto that was told to her by one of the elders of a clan that she had met during her travels.

"So if the Dalish stay away from the Humans, then how were you taken to a Circle?" Siesta asks rather confused, if the Dalish stay away from any Human settlement, then, how they found her.

"The Dalish eventually come near of Humans to trade things that they cannot make on their own - and for the reason why I was taken to a Circle, it is because I was kidnapped by some Templars."

"You were kidnapped!? How are they allowed to do such a thing?" Siesta nearly shouted revolted on knowing that her friend was kidnapped by some soldiers of the religion where she comes from.

"Perhaps in their eyes, I was nothing more than an Apostate, an illegal mage outside of the Circle. For the reason why they found me was because they were chasing a maleficar - a mage who uses the forbidden arts, such as blood magic. The clan where I was born was staying in an area inside of the Brecilian Forest, the very same place where the maleficar went hiding. I just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, they used a Mind Stone on me before taking me away."

"A Mind Stone?" the maid asks confusedly.

"A Mind Stone is a magical stone that the Templars use to deal with troublesome mages, mostly apprentices, in the Circles without harming them physically. This stone is capable of turning off completely the mind of the target temporally – however, this stone was used on me when I was nothing but a child." she explained as she touches her head with her index finger "This stone was meant to be used on someone, usually above the age of fifteen years old, or adults, but when used on a young child – the mind of a child can't handle the effects of the stone, causing terrible side effects. Is either death or on my case, Amnesia."

It was then when Siesta's throat froze completely. Amnesia, a condition that she only heard of the novels she reads during her free time in her room – where the main protagonist or the deuteragonist suffers Amnesia for an unknown reason, only to be revealed that they are far greater that they think they are.

"When I was brought into the Circle, I was told that my clan had been killed by raiders and that the Templars found me and that they brought me to the Circle. However, what, five years ago? I heard by mere chance some Templars talking about what really happen. I tell you, I never felt so angry all my life. I think even set three desks and a bunk bed on fire." she then let go a dry ragged laugh "From that day forward, I started hating Templars for robbing my previous life from me."

"I am truly sorry to hear that." the maid said with pity for her friend "So you don't know anything about your parents, right?"

"That's true, however, I have this."

When Eurydice said that, she reached into her pocket of her pants and from within – she removes a necklace with a pendant attached by a chain and had it over to the maid. As she lets the pendant trailing around her fingers, Siesta quickly noticed that pendant was made of silver of great craftsmanship – shaped like a circle with foreign and exotic flowers that she can't recognize. As turns the pendant around, she quickly noticed that had something written engraved on the back of the pendant – however, she couldn't understand what was written.

"Eurydice, what sort of language is this?"

"Is Elvish, it is written, 'I give this to you, my only and lovely daughter, in hopes that you carry on my duties as the Keeper of our People'. I think whoever gave me this should have been or is a Keeper from one of the clans."

"What is a Keeper?"

"A Keeper is like a leader to a Dalish clan, in both the spiritual sense and as well as the literal sense. They are also responsible for protecting the clan and for knowing the clan's ancient lore and passing it on to the others in the clan."

"So they are like the elder of the clan, right?"

"In a sense, yes, but the role of a Keeper can be given to someone younger in the case if the former one has passed away."

"I see." the maid replied back understanding better the culture of Eurydice's people.

Then all of a sudden, when the maid was going to ask something else to her friend, an intense, stately and metallic sound echoes across the courtyard, interrupting her completely. Both of them looked around, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" the maid asks.

"I don't know," the Grey Wardens answers as shakes her head "but I think is coming from the gates." she pointed towards the other side of the courtyard.

And she was right. When they went to check out what was going on, they were greeted by a crowd of students at the entrance of the Academy blocking their way – all of them facing towards a parade coming from the gates.

The first thing that came out from the arched entrance was a regular carriage drawn by horses that didn't draw any attention from the young nobles - because all their attention was the focus on a magnificent ivory white with gold ordainments carriage with a crown sculpted on the top. Pulling this carriage were four magnificent white steeds with reins carrying the royal emblem, however, they weren't horses – they were unicorns, four glorious white unicorns carrying their magnificent single horn with pride.

For Eurydice, this was, of course, the first time seeing unicorns and of course due to her nature, she wanted to do all sorts of studies on these noble steeds. However, what was stopping her from doing that were all those women on horseback surrounding the entire parade while wearing armor and a long cloak and carrying on their hips broadswords tied to their belts - and on their back, they had a strange long cylindrical object made of wood and steel. How those things are supposed to do? That was the question that kept her intrigued.

"Hey, Siesta, who are all those women?" Eurydice whispers.

"They are the Tristain Musketeer Corps, they are a corps that consists only of women commoners – they serve as the Princess Henrietta's royal guards." Siesta whispered back.

"Isn't dangerous for them to fight against mages when they can use magic on them?"

"I don't know about that, but I am sure that the Princess trusts them with her life for a reason."

"If they are here, then that means that she is here, right?"

"Most likely." Siesta replies back with a nod.

Then Eurydice frowns a little "Which means I have to do my best to stay away from them, after all, I am still an Elf." she then sighs.

Soon, the very same carriage pulled to a stop in front of the stairs where the administration staff and the teachers were waiting. At the moment when the door of the carriage open, a dark-haired woman in her midst twenty wearing a maid outfit came out of the carriage, perhaps she was the Princess's handmaiden. After she came out an older man in his fifties wearing a long hat and a formal ceremonial looking white robe – he also had a long staff with a crosier of some sorts.

"Hey, who is that?" Eurydice asks as she sees the man coming out from the carriage

"That is Cardinal Mazarin," Siesta explained to her "he is the current the regent since the King's death. The Princess will take the throne on the day of her coronation."

"So I bet that Cardinal is some sort of title, what does he do?"

"You don't know? He is the second most powerful man prior to the Pope of the Founderism Church; actually, a new Pope is always elected by them." She explains to her as she keeps watching the man while maintaining a low voice "For your own safety, it is for the best that you stay away from him as possible."

At that, the Grey Warden shallows a dry nervous gulp, if she puts things how they work in the Chantry, that man would be a Grand Cleric! This is really bad for her. If that man finds out that she was an Elf, she doesn't even want to know what they could do to those who hide her identity.

Then the man extended his hand to the other person that was inside. Gently grasping his helping hand, a purple-haired young woman, even still a teenager about as tall as any second-year student, wearing an elegant dress, a purple cloak, and a tiara step out from the carriage.

And like a wave, every single student gave to the young woman a proper bow in respect before standing straight and starting cheering for her.

This could only prove that this woman was their Princess. After seeing this, Eurydice decided to walk away from there, now she knows the face of the persons that she needs to far away.

Siesta looked at her friend confused as she sees her friend walking away from the crowd, she gave a last look at the Princess talking to the Headmaster before following her friend.

*scene change – with Louise*

'Where did she go?' Louise wonders as she looks around the Servant's Quarters.

The reason why she was there, is it because she saw Eurydice in the midst of the crowd of students when Princess Henrietta, her dear childhood friend, arrived at the Academy recently. She tried to reach for her, but the parade and the students stopped her from doing it so before she left for an unknown reason.

To tell the truth, she wanted to talk to her since the night they arrived from the Mott's estate, however, in these last days they haven't addressed words one to another. For reason, she barely sees her anymore. She knows at least that she still sleeps in their room - because sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night and sees her in her bed. But during the day, that was a different story.

Before, she was accustomed that Eurydice was the one to wake her up every morning, but now every morning when she wakes up, she finds herself alone in the room. Eurydice suddenly stopped attending the classes, she doesn't find her in the dining hall and she doesn't even find her in the library anymore.

'She is still mad at me, isn't she?'

That was the only thing that she could think about. She was probably still mad at her for the things she said to her. And with a good reason to still be mad at her. To tell the truth, she still needed to apologize to her, but she just can't find her anywhere.

Luckily for her, she saw Siesta the Maid with her during the Princess's arrival – maybe she knew where Eurydice went. She asked one of the servants and they said that Siesta was in her room in Servants Quarters, the second door at the end of the hall on the second floor in the female section female. It seemed easy enough.

However, there was a small problem. The maid didn't tell her which of the halls was, there were two halls – there was one to the left and one to the right. At one point it wasn't a big of a deal, however, what would happen if open the wrong door and see the resident doing something private that she shouldn't see.

It would be the shame of her lifetime.

Then she perked an idea. She reached her hand towards her skirt's pocket and from within, she takes a coin. If she gets heads - she goes right, but if she gets tails – she goes left. It feels really stupid for her to do this, but she needed this or she suffers the shame of a lifetime.

'Please, Brimir. Please, Brimir.' with a little pray done - she throws the coin in the middle of the air, caught it when it came down and put it on the top of her hand.

With a nervous gulp, she slowly removes her hand on top of the coin only to see tails facing towards her, left it is then. She took a deep breath and started walking to the left. When she reached the second door at the end of the hall, the young pinkette mage placed her ear on the door to make sure if there was someone inside - and there was.

She couldn't understand anything, but she could hear two persons mumbling something from the other side of the room. If she could cast a certain spell, then she could hear what they were saying. Seeing no other option, Louise took another deep breath and knock softly on the door two times, but there was no response - then she knocked again and yet again there was no response. Feeling a bit annoyed, the young noble reached the door knob and gently twisted it to open it.

When she opens the door, she saw two women wearing the traditional maid outfit that all female commoners used while working at the Academy inside of the small room. However, there was a problem - both of the women have short black hair, blue eyes, a good pair of ample chest that makes her feel jealous and most of all, both of them have the same friendly face. The very same face that Siesta the Maid has.

Standing in front of her there were two Siestas talking to each other.

"Huh?" that was the only thing that came out from her mouth.

That was then when both Siestas noticed her standing in front of the door, looking at her with a confused expression stuck in their faces.

"Miss Vallière?" they both at the same time with the same voice, as they tilt their heads while looking at her.

That was then when everything went to hell.

"Is there something wrong?" they both said again.

"KYAAAAAA!"

The young pinkette screamed out loud as she falls down with her rear on the hard, cold wooden floor, she tries to crawl away backward – but one of the Siestas ran towards her direction, closed the door behind and locked it with the key that she took it with her. With her only exit locked, she stayed there on the floor glued to the wooden door with her arms stretched across the wall as if trying to find another way out, while still staring in pure horror at the two Siestas standing in front of her.

"What in Brimir's name is going on?!" the young mage screamed.

And yet, there has been no answer. Both Siestas just kept there in silence, keeping their eyes glued on her like some sort of predator. For Louise, their silence felt like dark and long, even if it was for mere seconds. To make the things even worse for her, both of them stayed there as if they were statues without saying anything either to her or even between them.

In Louise's mind, everything was in disarray. She didn't know what in the hell was happening in this room. Was it some sort of magic? Some sort of curse? She doesn't know. But whatever was going on, it was scaring her seriously to a point where she wants to dig a hole in the wall with her bare hands to escape this room.

However, it all came to an end when she quickly notices a smile cracking in their lips – as they struggle their best to contain their laughter, but it wasn't enough.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both Siestas started laughing out loud.

It was then that the things started to become weird. The Siesta on the right was laughing in a way that seemed fluent for her, however, the Siesta on the left – her laugh seemed to become distorted as she keeps laughing, it was if there were two persons laughing at the same time.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" the Siesta from the left talk to her as she keeps laughing, only this time, with a voice that it was familiar to Louise.

"Eurydice?" the young pinkette replied back confusedly.

When she said that, the Siesta on the left simply smiles to her before disappearing in the midst of a pale mist with golden dust – and when the mist disappeared, on her place now stood Eurydice standing in front of her, smiling at her.

"Hello there, Louise." the Grey Warden said with an amused smile.

"What… But you were… and she… How did you…" Louise rambles random words with no idea what to say as she keeps switching her finger pointing between the Warden and the maid.

" Well, to simply put it. Do you remember all those old books that I brought from the Mott's estate?" she received a nod as an answer "One of those books had a spell known as 'Illusive Cloak', this spell allows the caster to cast an illusion around itself to make them look someone else. However, the author never managed to put it in practice beyond its theory."

"Then, how did you manage to do it?" Louise asks a bit curious and puzzled.

"I simply put all that I knew about 'Shapeshifting' and 'Entropy'. That's the reason why you saw me as Siesta, because you need to know how it feels to be her to process the shapeshifting phase."

"And you learned all this in a matter of days?"

"Apparently so, maybe I am that awesome." the Grey Warden said with a grin stuck on her face "However, this spell is a mere imitation of 'Shapeshifting' magic. Like I said before, this is all an illusion, which means, I am not able to manipulate beyond my true physical form."

When she said that, she reached out her hand towards at her chest and with a single touch of her finger - she engulfed her chest area in a midst of pale mist and golden dust. When the mist disappeared, her chest had grown to be the same size that Kirche's. An act that made Louise feeling a bit jealous.

"Like for example. If I had used this spell to increase my chest size, if someone tried to touch it, their hand would simply pass through it." she reached her hand to her chest, and like she said - her hand passed through her chest.

When she was done, she snapped her fingers to cancel the spell "What about of your voice?"

"That's simple to explain, I simply needed to know how Siesta's voice sounds like and use an illusion to simulate her voice on me. But putting that away, what are you doing here, Louise?"

"Well, I... um..." the young mage looks down at her feet nervously like a child trying to apologize to its parents for doing something that it shouldn't "I want to say that I am sorry for what I said to you a couple of days ago."

'Well, it took you a long enough.' Eurydice mentally commented.

"Back then, I was so desperate to finally to be able to learn magic that anything else didn't matter. I just wanted to show them, to those who bullied me, that I truly am a proper mage, but most all. I wanted to make my family proud of me, especially to my mother." the young mage said with a gloomy face "But even so, that's no excuse for the things that I said to you – I am truly sorry, Eurydice."

Louise then gave Eurydice a bow as a sign of apology. The Grey Warden just stays there in silence, staring at the young noble bowing at her. In short seconds, she asked to rise up and look at her and when she did – she flicked in her forehead with her fingers.

"You fool," Eurydice replied back "you are truly a piece of work, you know that? But I forgive you. Maybe also I should apologize to you too. I shouldn't have let go my temper like that, so I apologize."

They shake each other's hand as the sign that they were sincere about what they said. However, the subject quickly changed when Louise realizes something. Why was she here? And. Where has she been all this time?

"By the way, Eurydice. Where have you been all this time, and why are you here?"

"To answer your first question, I have been teaching Siesta how to work with her magic."

At the moment when she said that, Louise looked at the maid, who was standing not far from them, looking at them nervously and a bit embarrassed at the same time.

"You can do magic?" she asked her shocked, she receives a nervous nod as an answer "But how is that possible?"

"Her grandfather was a mage from my world, for some reason he was brought to this world for unknown methods. Valor doesn't know either."

"Valor?" Louise turns her attention

"I think it's for the best that you see for yourself. Hold on a moment." she reaches her fingers towards Louise and touches her forehead and then remove them after a few seconds.

Which made Louise puzzled on what she has done "What was that supposed to do?" she asks as she rubs the place where Eurydice had touched.

"I would assume is for you to be able to speak with me, little girl." the sudden voice of Valor echoes in her, but in a bad timing.

"KYAMmmmh!" Louise's scream was quickly muffled when Eurydice clapped her hand on her mouth.

"Could you stop screaming like a banshee? Seriously, even Siesta has bigger balls than you." Eurydice said, annoyed as she removes her from Louise's mouth.

"What in Brimir's name was that?" the young pinkette asks still a bit frighten.

"That's Valor, a spirit of the Fade." it was then when Louise's eyes wide up in shock at the moment. A spirit, a true spirit just talked to her.

"W-Why I can see it?"

"You aren't capable of seeing me, because we spirits, unlike our tainted brethren, don't wish for a mortal vessel. Only those whom we have made a contract with and those who are sensitive towards spirits can see us." the spirit explained to her.

"However, the reason why you hear him is because I am using myself as a medium for you talk with Valor. After all, I am very sensitive towards their presence." her familiar explained another reason why she was hearing the spirit.

"Then, why is it doing here?"

"I am bound by the girl's bloodline, the one who you call Siesta. Her grandfather asked me to protect his family and those who came after from any influence from the Fade, my home." then he pauses for a second "He was a good friend of my mine, so I will abide his request. And for the reason why I am here, is because I was brought alongside with Lorenzo, the girl's grandfather."

"Influence from the Fade?" Louise said, puzzled before thinking for a moment "Do you mean like what happen that night."

"At least you understand quickly." Eurydice commented "Yes, as you know, the Count was possessed by a Hunger Demon. When he tried to harm Siesta, Valor used her body as a catalyst to use his powers to protect her."

"Catalyst? He used her like a wand, then?" she received a nod as an answer "But, why you only protect her from things from this Fade place. Why not against us?"

"Louise, spirits rarely intervene in mortals' actions, of course, there are always exceptions. Like me for example, a Spirit of Compassion was drawn towards me when I was little, all because she felt my need for help and took pity on me."

"Then, if the spirit that Siesta has is a Spirit of Valor, then he would come to her need for courage?" Louise asks with a spectacle look.

"Something like that, Spirits of Valor are more bound by the will of arms. If Siesta asks for his help, I am sure that he will abide."

"I think I understand now." the girl nods in understanding "Then, why you are here again?"

"Oh! Well, about that. Is because I am hiding from the Princess and those who came with her, mainly that Cardinal guy at her side."

It was at that moment, Louise felt insulted from those words. Her own familiar went hiding from her childhood friend, well, more like her playmate when they were children – but what was more insulting to her was that she dared to disrespect the Princess, of her own country!

"Why you would do that? Princess Henrietta is the kindest woman there is, she wouldn't even harm a fly!" Louise did her best to restrict herself from yelling, she didn't want to call unnecessary attention from unwanted ears.

"Umm, Louise? Have you by mere chance forgotten that I am an elf? A non-human mage from another world who doesn't believe on Founder and has a different perspective on the idea of magic." The Grey Warden said as she looks at Louise with an intensive stare while with her arms crossed.

"But the Prince_"

"I don't know anything about her." her familiar interrupted her "But if the things are as I think they are, normally, the royal members are one of the strongest believers of their religion. I am not saying that she is evil or anything, but I don't want to risk to be burned alive or whatever they do to the people with different beliefs. Especially when she has some higher up from the Founder's Church following her like her shadow." she reaches her hands to her ears and with a single touch, her ears were engulfed by the pale mist and now on their place stood circled ears, human's ears "Another reason for me to pursue this spell."

When her familiar put on that perspective point of view, she quickly understood why she was being mindful in this situation. For she knew that she wasn't the only one involved in this situation, both she and all those in the Academy would be dragged alongside with her. And all because they hid her existence behind on their walls.

A gloomy expression quickly molded to her face as she looks down at her feet, "I understand about the Cardinal, but still, the Prince_"

"As I said. I am not saying that she is evil, but I am not only looking after my own safety, but also yours, Siesta's and of all those in the Academy."

"I understand." Louise said in defeat.

As the maid starts to feel that her room was growing gloomier as those two continue talking, she decides to chance the topic "But still, 'Illusive Cloak' is sure a neat trick. I am sure that it would be a success in the 'Familiar Exhibition'!"

The young noble looks at the maid with a puzzled expression for a moment "The Familiar Exhibition?" it was then when her eyes wide up in regarding the subject "THE FAMILIAR EXHIBITION!"

"LOUISE! Stop yelling! Damn it all for sensitive ears!" the Grey Warden complains as she covers her elvish ears with her hands.

"Eurydice, we need to know what we will do in the Familiar Exhibition! We just have two days left to decide!" the young mage said, as she starts to pull her familiar's arm like a child trying to pull the attention of their parents to a stand with toys.

"Umm, Siesta? What is all about this 'Familiar Exhibition' business?" the Grey Warden asks her friend, while still trying to ignore Louise's childish behavior.

"The Familiar Exhibition is an especial event that happens every year where the second year students show their familiars skill in front of an audience."

Then Eurydice looks back at Louise "You want me to behave like some kind of Jester in front of an audience as it were in a circus? I am sorry Louise, but I have my standards. You have to put me in a dress and make me dance Remigold before making me act like a fool."

"Please Eurydice, only this time! I promise that from now on I will start to behave well!" the girl begs nearly bending her knees to her familiar.

The Warden just stays there staring at the begging girl standing in front of her before releasing a weary sigh "Is this Exhibition really important to you, Louise?"

"Well, the Exhibition is the moment where the young nobles prove themselves as mages in front of others nobles." when Siesta finished explaining, the Grey Warden could see Louise nodding repeatedly.

The Grey Warden could only release another sigh as she rubs her head with a troubled expression 'If what Siesta says is true, then this Exhibition is the only hope for Louise to prove them that she is a proper mage. By Andraste's holy knickers, just put them through a Harrowing and then you know if that they are a mage or not!' then her mind suddenly stopped to think about what she just thought 'Don't do it.'

With an annoyed groan, the Grey Warden looked towards Louise, who was still looking at her with her trembling fingers crossed together as a pleading gesture, with a closer look, she could see her eyes glimmering with a weird watery shine 'Is she beginning to cry?' it was then where she pinched the bridge of her nose while a headache rises over her "Very well. I will enter this Exhibition, so please, stop crying."

The young mage's face quickly brightens up with happiness "Really? Oh, thank you, thank you!" the girl nearly jumped on top of her familiar when she hugged around her belly completely.

The Grey Warden sighs again "I just hope that you know what we gonna do." she said with her arms crossed, still with the girl around her.

Louise let go her familiar and start to think what they should do. At first, she thought that they should use the new spell that Eurydice had learned, however, it didn't seem to be a great idea because that spell is something that her familiar will use to hide her identity as an elf. Then the idea of her doing some spells with her magic came to her mind, but they would probably assume that it was a mere trick made either her or another mage doing the spells in Eurydice's stead.

Truly be told that she barely knows anything about her own familiar and have been together for a nearly a month. This was truly troublesome to her. The only thing that could come to her mind was that she could use that sword of hers. Maybe she could perform a duel or something like that. But, would that work? Would the audience be pleased to see two persons fighting with swords? She really doesn't know.

When she was about to think something else, the maid beats her first when something came to her mind.

"You could sing in Exhibition, Eurydice."

"Sing?" both mages questioned at the same time as they look at her. The Grey Warden was the one who first approach the maid with her finger pointing towards her.

"Singing, me?" the maid nods "Are you serious?" the maid nods again "You must be kidding with me." the maid shook her head "But I am no bard, I can't sing!" Eurydice's face grew redder of embarrassment by each mention of her singing.

"You can sing Eurydice?" Louise asks to her familiar.

"Of course she can!" the maid said in her familiar's place, interrupting her from denying such thing "When we came from the Count's estate, she sang to me a beautiful lullaby to ease my mind and spirit. Her voice felt like it was being played by thousand gentle harps."

Then, Louise's head quickly turns towards her familiar with gleaming eyes "Sing to me, now!" the mage said with excitement.

"Please, do!" the maid joined.

"NOOOOO!"

*time skip - midnight - in the Academy's second-year student dormitory tower*

"So tired… I am so tired." the Grey Warden talks with a tired hoarse voice as through the deserted halls towards her room to get some rest.

The reason why she was tired, is because she was forced to sing for Louise and Siesta to decide what song that she was going to sing for the day of the Exhibition. But it didn't end there, for some reason - where she suspects that Siesta was behind it - the word that she could sing quickly reached the ears of Servant Staff and she was asked by Marteu to sing a little while they work in the kitchen.

However, they kept asking for another song after another, to the point where she couldn't sing anymore. All she knows is that she doesn't need a mirror to know that she has huge dark circles around her eyes, because for some unknown reason, she was feeling them. She felt her eyes so heavy, that she felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, but she kept struggling to not fall asleep until she reaches to her room.

But it seems that it had to wait. Due to such hours of the night, most of the students were already sleeping in their room, the servants finished their work before also going to sleep and the teachers were in their private quarters – this means that the hallways were empty, except for the occasional random guard doing his patrol across the Academy.

So when she was about to turn to another corner towards the staircase, she noticed a dark cloaked figure with a hood standing in the middle of the hallway while looking around. Growing suspicious, the Grey Warden silently hid behind of a nearby wall, hoping that she could give a better look at the cloaked figure. Unfortunately, she couldn't recognize the person who hides in the cloak, but judging by figure's size, the person in cloak could be one of the students of the Academy. But why would they hide in a cloak?

'This is truly suspicious.' she thought as she rubs her chin 'There is no way that this person is a student, at least at this hour.'

When she was about to act, the cloaked person suddenly started walking towards the staircase, where they climbed the staircase to the floor above. Eurydice followed not long after, after making sure that the person wouldn't notice her when climbing. When she reached at the end of the stairs, she found the cloaked person standing in front of a closed door of one of the rooms. Except, the door that the figure was standing in front of, was the same door that leads to their room. The very same room where Louise was sleeping at the moment.

There was no doubt, however, this person must be, was probably after Louise. An assassin, perhaps? According to Leliana, assassination and espionage are a common thing among the high-born, after all. There is a lot competition among nobles. So without any more delay, the Gray Warden acted as she runs towards the inattentive cloaked figured.

'I wish I had not left Derflinger back in the room.' the Grey Warden scolded to herself.

It was only when she was close enough that the cloaked figure noticed her with gasp. She could see the cloaked quickly reaching their hand into the cloak to pick up whatever was inside, but in the end it didn't matter to her. Using her fighting experience, the Grey Warden manages to push away the arm of her target and then bound herself from their back, slamming her hand against their mouth and warping her arm their neck. Making any attempts to escape from her pointless and keeping them still.

"Who are you?" she whispered with a cold tone, but rather receiving a response of sorts, the cloaked figure starts struggling against her and tried to give out a muffled screams "I would stop struggling if I were you, or the things will become ugly." when she said that, she released their neck to only show her hand with sparks of lightning furiously dancing between her fingers in front of a person's face, an act that gave her a loud muffled whimper in respond "I would rather that you collaborate." she finishes as she ceases the lightning in her hand and wraps back her arm around the neck.

Immediately their signs of struggle cease and were quickly replaced with fear, at the same where the Grey Warden felt their body starting shivering to follow the flow of that emotion. Following this, Eurydice dragged her captive backward, even with their legs colliding multiple times and nearly tripping, but she managed to put them between her and a solid wall at the end of the hallways, leaving no way for the cloaked person to escape.

The Grey Warden released her captive and pushes them against the wall. She made sure to leave a small space between them, after all, in case if her target tried to do anything funny, she wanted to make sure there was at least a distance between them to allow her cast a spell before the cloaked person could do anything.

"Now that we have that out of the way." the Grey Warden speaks as she puts herself in front of her captive, still like a statue with their arms crossed "Start talking, now. Who are you?"

The person stood there in silence while trying to keep themselves calm before speaking, however, the first thing that came out of their mouth it wasn't an answer, but rather only more questions.

"H-How did you do that?" it was then where Eurydice realized that the person standing in front of her was actually a girl, someone who was not yet a full grown woman, someone who is still girl barely past her teens. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't be dangerous, just because she is young.

"I am the one who is the questions here." Eurydice replied with a growl as she tries her best to look intimidating "I am not the sort of person who resorts to acts of torture or interrogation, but assuming you, as an assassin, it seems it is the only way to make you sing."

"Assassin!? Wait, me? I'm not an assassin of any sorts!" the cloaked girl said in panic.

This made Eurydice look at her with a distrustful expression "You aren't an assassin? Oh please, do truly think I believe you?" she replied with a sneer "What sort of person that sneaks around in the middle of the night while wearing a cloak?"

"I assure you that I am not an assassin!"

"Then, if you aren't an assassin, what you're doing here sneaking around?"

"I… I am here looking for a friend who studies here, her name is Louise."

This then caught her attention "Louise? As in Louise de la Vallière?"

When the Grey Warden said that, the cloaked girl perked up her head at the sound of that name "You know her?"

"Yes, I know her, but I however never heard anything about Louise having friends visiting her in the middle of the night."

"Please, I know that I may look suspicious, but believe me that I would never wish to hurt Louise!" the cloaked girl tried to reason with her.

The Grey Warden just stays there trying to guess what she was saying was true – and judging by the tone of her voice, she could feel the loss of hope. Perhaps because she was losing all hope of the possibility to see the pinkette that sleeping in her room. But even so. She needed to be careful, after all, even assassin can sound innocent at first before stabbing on someone's else back.

"Then, why visiting her at this hour and not in the morning?" when she asked to the cloaked girl that, she saw her lowering her head as a sign of shame, something she never saw coming from an assassin. Good assassins never lower their heads in front of a potential threat or target.

"M… My current duties wouldn't let me see her in all these years, so I decided to see her at least once more before the 'Familiar Exhibition's day."

'Her current duties? Does that mean that she is a noble of sorts?' Eurydice wonders, if what she says is true, then, just maybe, perhaps she is telling the truth. As far as she knows, normally a noble is the one hiring an assassin to do their dirty job, not the other way around. But she still needs to keep watch on her. The Grey Warden couldn't hold herself from releasing an annoyed sigh 'I wasn't meant for this.'

"Very well, I will take you to her. But if you try anything, I will make sure that you regret it."

The cloaked girl could only flinch for a moment before nodding in agreement "I will not do anything, I promise." she said with a determine voice.

With that said, the Grey Warden guided the cloaked girl to their room, but made sure to pay attention on her back just in case. When they entered inside of the room and closing the door behind them, she noticed that her captive, now her temporary guest, was looking at the extra bed, her bed, standing in the end of the room and her armor on the armor's stand as she tilts her head. Perhaps wondering what was doing those things inside of a student's room.

She then took her attention from the girl and turns it towards the sleeping form of Louise. Truly be told, she enjoys watching Louise's sleeping face, because this is the only time that she as adorable face comparing the rest of the day alongside with her short-tempered. It hurts her doing this, but she needed to do this.

"Hey, Louise. Wake up!" she said softly as she shakes softly the girl. In response, the girl complains something by mumbling under her breath before turning to the other side of the bed "Wake up, Louise!" she said again as she shakes her a little harder this time.

Which worked this time "Huh?" the young mage slowly wakes up as turns towards her with sleepy face "Eurydice...What you want? It's still night." the pinkette mage said as she slowly rises from her bed while rubbing her eyes.

"I am sorry, but you have a visitor. She says that she is a friend of yours."

"A visitor? A friend?" she sleepily questions on what she just said.

Then they heard the cloaked girl laughing softly with her hand covering her mouth to hide her smile "You continue to be the sleepyhead like always, Louise."

"Wait a moment… That voice." Louise says as she starts waking up completely as her eyes wide up.

Then the cloaked girl reached to her hood and pulled it down, only to reveal her youthful, fair and pretty face, her purple hair that ended just above of her shoulders and teal blue eyes, and resting on top of her head was a tiara, a sign that she is a high-born. This girl however wasn't your typical noble, but rather the most important person in all Tristain - Princess Henrietta de Tristain, the future Queen of Tristain.

"It is good to see you again, my friend." the Princess said with smile towards Louise.

'Oh shit. I just threaten the princess of this country.'

Then faster than lighting, Louise gets up from her bed and kneeled in front of the monarch in her room "Y-Y-Your Highness! I am truly sorry for not preparing my room more for your visit!" the young mage blurts out words as she could "If I had known that you would come visit then I would_"

"It's alright, Louise, calm yourself, please." the Princess tries to calm her down "I only came to see an old friend and not to hear her blaming herself for not preparing for an unexpected visit."

"Y-You honored me, your Highness!" Louise said as she gets up from the floor to give the monarch a proper bow "You honor us with your presence in this abode of ours, your Highness."

"Abode of ours?" the monarch repeats what Louise just said before looking at Eurydice, then to the bed in the bottom of the room and then back to Louise "Louise, is she perhaps your secret lover?"

"What?" both the Grey Warden and the noble replied at the same time.

Then the Princess approached Louise and hold her hands together alongside with her "For your own happiness, you have my full support, no matter what gender that you are interested in!" the monarch declared with full determination, however, it was possible to see a shade of red on her cheeks.

It took a moment to register the monarch's words in her mind. And when they did, her reaction was in an instant "L-L-Lo-Lovers!? With her!? Is nothing like that, your Highness!" Louise then pointed at the still frozen Grey Warden and shook her head rapidly "She is my Familiar, your Highness. Our relationship is purely made of respectful bond between Master and Familiar. The runes on her hand are the proof of our bound, your Highness."

'Louise, the way you are putting it, it sounds like that we are married to one to the other.' the Elven Warden mentally commented.

"She is your familiar?" the monarch then turns her attention to the Grey Warden then back to Louise "So that explains how our meeting went. But even so, I've never heard that a Human could be Familiar before, congratulations Louise."

'If only you knew.' Eurydice commented again.

"You have met before?" the noble quickly bowed again at the monarch "Please forgive for anything that my familiar may have done to offend you, your Highness!"

'Hey! What the hell you think I am!?' the Warden mentally shouted at the pinkette mage.

"Louise, my friend. Nothing had happen between; we just had a little misunderstanding between us, but it was purely my fault. Isn't that right Miss?" the monarch looked at the Warden with a smile.

She was lying, Eurydice could tell that much, probably to save her hide "Yes, we just had a misunderstanding." the Warden nodded in agreement.

"I believe that we didn't introduce ourselves properly. Good evening, I am Henrietta de Tristain, current Princess and future Queen of Tristain." the monarch introduces herself with an elegant and graceful short bow.

The Warden gives a quick look at Louise, who was giving her the look that it was saying 'Come on, introduce yourself.', then with a mental sigh, the Grey Warden placed her fist on her chest and bowed in front of the monarch, a proper sign of respect "Is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. My name is Eurydice, your Highness."

The monarch looks at her surprised "No last name, only Eurydice?" she receives a nod as answer "By the sound of your accent, are you perhaps by any chance from Albion?"

Albion, the floating kingdom of Tristain and the current kingdom under civil war. From what she had heard, Albion is very familiar to Ferelden when it comes to the monetary system and accent. This gave her a little problem at first, but she managed to pass by.

"No, your Highness." the Warden shook her head "I am from a far away land very similar to Albion, your Highness, but instead floating in the air, it stays on the ground like any other country."

"I see. Is a pleasure to meet you Miss Eurydice" the Princess nodded, pleased, but she kept her mind for herself 'No last name, no title, none of those things. Then, how she was able to do magic? Is she Fallen Noble or perhaps some Noble's bastard child? How she was able to do wandless magic?'

"Your Highness," Louise's voice calls Henrietta's attention "may I ask you a question?" she receives a nod as an answer "Your Highness, as glad I am to see you, what are you doing in this abode of ours this late of the night?"

"To see a friend of mine, of course! Is it wrong to see a friend?" Henrietta replies back, a bit sad.

"You honor me, your Highness." the young mage bows again "I am honored that you would remember someone like me." Louise remarked, twiddling her thumbs nervously "The last time we have met was three years ago. I had assumed you would have forgotten about me by now."

"Forget about you? Never!" the Princess replied back indignantly "Louise, I would never forget the happiest days of my life that we spent together when we were younger - especially now in these trying times."

Louise knew what her friend meant by that. The rumors of her engagement with Germania's king weren't exactly new news amongst the nobility - even she can hardly imagine it. Being forced to marry with a man over twice of her age, ruling a country that stood against Brimir and his teachings on magic and nobility. Albrecht the III, that was his name.

"To tell the truth, I am here for other reasons." the monarch quickly changes the subject.

"What other reason that would be, your Highness?" the noble asks to her princess.

"I am sure that you have heard the news of the sudden death of Count Mott?"

When the monarch said that, both the noble and the Warden gulped nervously. The young noble noticed her Familiar hiding her hands behind of her back, hiding the sparks of lightning dancing on her fingers 'Don't you dare to do something, you moron?' she mentally scolded the Elven Warden, and as if she heard her, she ceased the lighting. She then gave her attention back to the Princess "Yes, I have heard, your Highness. There are rumors among the students that it was someone trying to move up from their ranks."

The Princess shook her head "I wish it were so, my friend - however, it was not. In the reality it was something darker than that." the monarch pauses for a moment "In the reality the Count had been meddling in dark magic that we never seen before. According to our investigations under my hand, we found out that he had been using this magic to do experiments on his servants and sacrifices. He wanted to build an army of mindless servants with this magic to conquer all Halkeginia."

"That's horrible!" Louise replies back trying to go along with the Princess.

"It's true, we found clues that the one who killed the Count knew what he was planning. Whoever they were, they have done a great service for the kingdom and for Halkeginia."

"But what does this have to do with the visit of her Highness here at the Academy?"

"We have learned from the clues that the Count found a woman from the Academy who probably knew what the Count was planning. As we speak, I have some of my Musketeer searching for more clues about her and maybe, just maybe, we will find more about who killed the Count."

Both Eurydice and Louise could only feel anxiety as they continue hearing the monarch talking about what happen on that night in Count's estate. If only she knew that who the ones behind of all that were standing right in front of her. This was truly troublesome.

"What your Highness will do when you find them who they are?" the young mage asks as if she was afraid of her friend's answer.

"Truly be told, I don't know. Maybe ask them how they knew about his plans and for the woman, it will depend on what she did. If she helped the Count doing these sorts of things, she will be arrested to be questioned and then her fate will be determined later. But in the case if helped those who killed the Count, I don't know."

"I see." Louise mentally sighed in release; at least they weren't going to get in trouble. She hopes so.

"Oh, no! Is getting too late, I need to return to my room before they notice that I am missing. I am sorry Louise, but I really need to go. I will try to pass by as soon I can," said the monarch as she pulls back her hood and walks towards the door "but it was still good to see you again, Louise. Have the rest of a good night, Louise, Miss Eurydice." with that said she left the room and closed the door behind her.

The duo just stays there in silence from the recent event before Eurydice being the one interrupting the silence.

"Well, miss friend of the future Queen of Tristain. How it feels to have powerful allies, Louise?"

"Well, I was honored to_ Wait a moment!? You just tried to hurt her Highness, didn't you?"

"Hey! I was just trying to protect us!"

"Don't you dare go that **way**!"

*scene change – in the middle of a forest far away from the Academy*

Halkeginia was known for her beautiful and varied geography all across the continent. From the floating islands of Albion to the rich earth of Germania, all lands were undoubtedly blessed on their own way.

So it was common knowledge that Tristain is well known for its deep and lush forests. An unmatched beauty that even the best paintings failed to replicate. And it was thanks to these lush forests ensured that Tristain, despite its lack of standing army – unlike to Germania, was a vital for the trade and for the protection from invaders for this little country.

Unfortunately, what was beautiful and wondrous there was also darkness inside of it. Bandits and mercenaries were all too common in these lands, and Tristain's deep forests often meant that the authorities were often unable to catch them when they escaped deep enough in. So it was common knowledge that many outlaws of all kinds made their homes in the forests.

And tonight. A lonely woman wanders inside of one of these lawless forests.

Her features were covered by a heavy brown cloak and her footsteps didn't make a single sound – the obvious mark of a thief. This woman's name was Fouquet, also known by her runic name – The Crumbling Dirt. A well-known thief even outside of Tristain, she was known for robbing and taking from the highest nobles by using the power of her earth magic. And in this night, she was forced to walk through the lawless forest, while ignoring her primal instinct to turn back and never return.

In her hands was a letter sealed inside of a plain envelope, there were no real indication of who it belonged to or where it came from. A common countermeasure when dealing with someone with a profession like hers in case something bad happens. Something that her mysterious benefactors had obviously considered a valuable, but yet ultimately expendable asset. Just like everyone else.

The only thing that was written was a cryptic message telling her the directions where she needed to go. It was pain in the ass just for her to follow its instructions, but she considers it a safe countermeasure, in case that the letter was intercepted in one way or other.

She kept following the instructions in the letter for another full hour until she finally reaches to her destination. Finally, the first signs of someone else's presence other than self, the distant light of a fire to guide her way to a camp.

Stepping closer, she could finally see through the trees at the place beyond. It was a vast area with fewer trees than usual and even darker than the rest of the forest. No sunlight could pierce through the large leaves overlooking any sign of activity. The only thing that marked their activity was a small campfire – the place where she could guess is where she will meet her benefactors. However, the small campfire betrayed their numbers, there were at least thirty of them by one glance alone, but she wasn't sure if there were more stalking inside the forest.

She couldn't guess their gender, though she suspects that they were all men, because they were all using sickly dark colored armors out of the combination of metal plates and chainmail or leather which hides most of their bodies – leaving behind some tiny gaps – and they all were wearing terrifying looking helmets made of the same metal that hides their faces. When it comes to arms, they had a wide variety of weapons: from the rapid bows to the accurate crossbows, from a wide variety of swords, maces and axes to the powerful battle axes, two-handed swords and mauls, and from the simple spears to the wicked looking pikes – they even had long shields and shields that covered their entire forearm.

'Bandits? No, they are too well equipped, mercenaries maybe.' Fouquet thought as she inspects them.

But there was something odd about them; she felt a vile and wicked sensation coming from each one of them. It was something that made her very own being screaming in horror, it simply wanted to turn back and ran as fast she can. She could feel becoming dirtier just by walking among them.

Just when she was about set another step deeper of their camp, all their eyes turned towards her. One by one, they hold their weapons tightly in their grasp as they kept observing her every single movement – while those who were sitting on the floor stood up before doing the same. Even their intense stares felt like they were raping her body. To tell the truth, she was expecting to hear from them some sort of uncivilized opinion regarding to her feminine body like some feral dogs staring at a piece of meat - but instead she received inhumane snarls coming from them. Something she was not expecting.

But even so, that didn't stop her from gripping tightly the hidden wand under of her cloak unconsciously.

Her eyes surveyed at the center of the camp, the place where the small fire camp is, until she finally found them. Sitting on a log, was a man wearing long dark blue cloak with high collars and a formal military uniform of the same color alongside with matching gloves and boots – the very same uniform that the Tristain's Griffin Knights wear - and he was also wearing a cavalier hat with the same blue with a long white feather.

The man, however, didn't do his best to hide his features. The only thing that he was wearing was a mask that only covered the upper part of his face, which made her questioning if the man knew how to disguise himself. It was still possible to notice see his long gray bangs and his well-treated and clean beard – a sign that shows the man cares for his appearance.

Though what made her being caution of him was his sword-wand around his hip.

The masked man looked up at her when he noticed her approaching "Oh? It seems that our guest finally as finally arrived." a charming smile quickly flashes out of his lips. But Fouquet knew that better than let her guard down – for it was a traitorous smile like if a snake "Please, take a seat by the fire. I am sure that you had a long journey to arrive here."

At first, she hesitated for such friendly gesture coming from him, but she sat down on a log across from him "Yes, quite true. It was a rather tiresome journey for me to get here, however, I would prefer that we get down to business." she replied with a charming smile of her own.

Soon his charming smile quickly vanished for a stern face "Very well then. I assume that you received the other letter that came with the directions, didn't you?"

The thief nods "Yes, I had it burned a long time ago. What is the target that our benefactors want me to hit next?"

"This time, however, your clients it's not our dear benefactors." when the masked man said that, two figures step out from the shadows "These are your clients they wis_"

"Enough!"

The first one who stepped forward was what she could assume was a man of normal height. He was wearing a full set of plate armor made of, what it could be brass, but the difference of his armor towards others of its kind, is that this armor looked like had been fused into his skin on the moment it was being forged. The other thing that it was indistinguishable the most of him, was the decorative full helmet that he was wearing, made of the same material than his armor, with a golden sculpted mask of man that hides his face and a glorious red mane like of a Manticore on the back of the helmet.

If she looked down, she would see what she would assume was a double-edged rapier with a full guard around the handle made of Mithril, a very rare and strong metal and also an excellent magical conductor. Something that would make many nobles cringe for a sword like that.

However, her attention was pulled away from the man in brass armor when she saw an enormous man standing beside him.

He stood proudly two meters and half tall, he was wearing a bulky armor made of unknown metal from his head to his toes – an armor that could give to its wearer's enemies the horrors of the battlefield, the shoulder pads were wide and armed with thorns of metal, the breastplate of his armor is composed by several metal plates which goes from below to around of his neck – making any attempts of hitting his weak points nearly pointless, his gauntlets were greatly reinforced with armor plates and were sharp on the tips of his fingers and the greaves were heavy thanks to the reinforcement that could prevent any incoming attack that could damage his legs. To make him far more terrifying, he wore an intimidating helmet that covered all his head with a visor filled with small holes – where she could see his intensive puffs of his breath coming out of them– and it was decorated with two long dragon horns, which gave the impression that he was not even human but rather a monster.

But that wasn't even the worst part. What would truly make him even far more frightening that he already is, was the two weapons that he had tied to his back. To the left side of his back was a long and wicked jagged double-edged battle axe and on to the right side was a long jagged greatsword, both weapons that he could single-handedly use them at ease on each hand. Both weapons and armor that define him in a battlefield unlike any other, a true cold killing machine.

Fouquet could feel her body turn cold just by looking at him.

"Leave your pleasantries to those who want it to hear it, Spy! Our business is with the Thief and **OURS **alone!" the man in brass armor spoke to the masked man dispassionately with a deep, hoarse, and hissing voice, a voice that was somewhat alien to her - and yet also maleficent. Then his helmet turned towards her as his gaze guides it, while releasing a cold and deadly aura "My Master, the one who sent us, has been monitoring you for a while and you, Thief, have taken His interest. He has a proposition for you."

A third party, something that she was already expecting that would happen eventually. Someone who was already monitoring both her and her benefactors for the distance all this time.

With a low sigh, the thief gets up from her seat to face the man in brass armor "And this 'Master' of yours, who is he?"

"He is someone that as been offering his precious assistance to our dear benefactors to fulfill their goals." the masked man answers her in his stead, something that made the man in brass not very happy, but kept quiet on the matter.

"And this proposition, what is it?"

Automatically, the man in brass turned his head towards her "My Master is interested in a particular magical item that resides in that studying establishment of pitiful mages. Your job, thief, is to retrieve it."

"What is this item? The Academy holds all sort items that have magical properties."

"It was something that had been acquired a long time ago - it is an item that you call the 'Staff of Destruction'."

Fouquet's eyes grew wide at mentioning of that name. Staff of Destruction, a powerful artifact found by Osmond the Hurricane, the very same Osmond the pervy headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic who found the staff during his travels when he was younger. Nobody knows how the staff really looks like outside those from the palace and Osmond himself, but according to the documents, the Staff of Destruction was baptized with that name when Osmond saw it with his own eyes destroying a mighty dragon with a single spell.

Luckily for her, she knows exactly where the Staff of Destruction is kept, inside of Academy's Vault. She has seen the box where the staff is sealed when Osmond went inside of the Vault to do an update on artifacts kept inside, but there was a problem. Of all places of the Academy, the Vault is heavily guarded in both of men and magically. Trying to steal from the Vault is considered a suicide.

"You know what you are asking for, right? What you are asking is suicide!"

"I don't care dangerous it may be - our Master wishes for it. We don't care how you get it."

"And if I refuse?"

"We have to kill you. You know of our existence and our Master doesn't wish it, for now at least." his voice turns far colder and deadlier as he reaches for the handle of his sword.

At this movement, both his companion and those around them, hold their weapons tightly in their grasp – preparing themselves to attack at any moment's notice. Fouquet could release a dry sweat as her hand holds her wand tighter than before, she was afraid. She could perhaps take down three or four men by herself, but the rest of them – counting the man in brass and his companion – she would need to conjure several golems to help her off. What would take time to make them if she wanted proper golems fit to fight.

Before anything could happen next, the masked man quickly stepped between them and leaned over her ear.

"Listen well, Miss Fouquet." he whispers "You don't fight against them. I have seen how they fight and they fight inhumanly, as if they were beasts themselves – and is not a pretty sight. And you even manage to escape from them; you wouldn't manage escape the other three hundred that wander in this forest." this news brought chaos in her mind, three hundred more, they came prepared in case she tries to escape "I would accept it if I were you."

There were no options left, is either death or accepting and she can't choose the former, not when she has someone waiting for her back home.

So without any choice left, she nods before releasing a sigh of defeat as she looks down "I accept it." She said as she tries to hold her anger, then she looks back at man in brass with anger "What about the payment? My services aren't cheap."

The man in brass looked at her in silence for a moment before releasing his grasp from the handle of his sword. He looked back at his companion, who was still holding the handles of his weapons, and gestured him with a movement of his head.

Following his order, the enormous man let go the handles of his weapons to reach something on his back, only to throw a large pouch near of her feet.

"8000 of your golden coins now and another 8000 later, when you have finished your service with us." he answered.

She could only hold breath inside of her, 16000 gold ecus, that was more than enough to take her sister away from Albion and take her somewhere far safer than those woods back home, perhaps a secluded place in the northern Germania – her sister always wanted to see snow since she was little.

"Very well, you got yourself a thief."

Chapter 8 end

* * *

**Did you like it? ****Please, reviews are appreciated!**

**Now I just need to go back and work on '****The Forgotten Legend', I am bit stuck on what to write, and maybe I will work a bit on '****Flying away to a new life'.**


End file.
